Supreme Spider-Man: Year one
by Mezazra
Summary: Just another tale about the arachnid oh yeah two things when we get to the end Peter's a God and Uncle Ben DID NOT DIE that fateful day! Oh yeah and Peter bangs Wonder Woman. Part one in a series
1. The road to destiny is awkward

Disclaimer: Just imagine all the necessary words here.

Supreme Spider-Man: Saga One The Early Years

Peter Parker was in a very good mood this morning. The reason for his good mood you may ask. The beautiful blonde girl sitting next to him. Her hands were placed above his own it's the position on her body that had young Mr. Parker blushing. She sported a light pink shirt with a cat symbol on it along with a jean skirt that just barely could be seen as decent for a public school with hormonal teenagers and she had his hand trapped on her thighs and she seemed to move their hands a little higher every time he spoke to her directly. This beautiful blonde's name was Elizabeth Allen

"Um liz do you know where your hand is?"

Like every other time Peter spoke to her she responded by moving their hands a little higher and continuing her conversation with Gwen Stacy who was sitting in the seat behind them and next to her boyfriend at the time. The school's quarterback and intern at the place they were heading to for this particular field trip the one and only Eddie Brock those two particular blondes made a decent couple in the student body's opinion. All except Peter he was only fifteen today but his birthday was coming up but Gwen was already seventeen and Eddie was eighteen. The day Eddie asked her out Gwen made it clear to both him and Peter the two best friends that she was going to say yes to either of them whomever asked first and Eddie definitely the more confidant of the two since he started working out his sophomore year obviously worked up the courage to ask Gwen out. She apologized to Peter when he asked her out the next day saying that if things didn't work out she'd give him a shot. But that was also two years ago!

In the seat in front of them standing on his knees talking to Eddie was none other than the person Peter considers his best friend Harry Osborn. They had known each other forever and peter's friends were Harry's just not vice versa Harry only had one friend outside of peter's orbit some rich girl from back when Harry went to private school a ,as Harry put it totally "smoking hot blonde" named Felicia Hardy, what was with Peter and all these blondes he was surrounded by lately. Harry was a tall redhead that gave off a carefree vibe but hey when your dad can have friendly competitions with The Tony Stark well you can see why you'd be carefree the papers made it seem like there was going to be a collaboration of sorts between Stark Industries and Oscorp.

None of that mattered to Peter at the moment ,what mattered to him was Liz. He knew from the huge fight she had with Flash Thompson that she was sitting next to him because he was friends with Eddie. She knew Flash wasn't going to bother her in Peter's mind as long as Eddie was nearby little did he know that what Liz was currently wondering was why she even dated Flash in the first place currently she was thinking about going with her first choice of boyfriend material the shy but extremely sexy ,to her anyway, boy who's hands she had trapped at the moment. It amazed her that nobody looked at Peter in any sort of romantic light. I mean sure he's not built like Bruce lee but he isn't obese either plus his mind is just beautiful. Liz was aware of the fact that the smartest man on the planet was none other than the guy with an I.Q. of 250 his name was Reed Richards and last year she heard from Gwen her Peter and Eddie all took there I.Q. tests and the result for Gwen was and I.Q. of 200 Eddie apparently was clocking in at 170 but Peter shocked all of them with an I.Q. That surpassed even Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner even Norman Osborn Hank Pym or McCoy according to Gwen it was tied with the Reed the smartest man in the world at 250. Apparently his folks had the records sealed apparently not wanting that sort of attention on their nephew only paper copies proving his intelligence exist. Sometimes Liz wished she was that smart!

They were headed to a field trip paid for by harry's dad the billionaire non playboy philanthropist Norman Osborn at the Osborn Technologies building a sort of museum / showcase of oscorp's various inventions Peter was excited because this was the only time he felt close to his father who disappeared when he was eight years old. This yearly field trip in August was just a means as Harry put it "show of all the new toys dad's got" but this year was special because as the bus pulled up and the teens departed Liz still wrapped around Peter much to flash ire was a limo. And in said limo was non other than Norman who showed up to speak to his son's group. Imagine his surprise when an old friend named Tony Stark Showed up at his office before he departed for this field trip. The two were currently in a debate.

"Listen Norman I'm telling you my arc reactor is the future of clean energy I'm asking you to just bow out before ya get creamed!" Tony spoke as they got out of the limo.

"I don't think so while your arc reactors can stretch energy for extended periods of time it relies on the basic methods we use today to produce energy Oscorp aims to replace those methods entirely" Norman boasted. It was at this point in their conversation that Peter overheard them and after disentangling from Liz made his was to the two intimidating geniuses for a student like Peter.

"Uh hello Mr. Stark Mr. Osborn."

"Ah hello again Peter how are things."

"They're fine sir."

"Whose the kid?"

"A friend of my son Peter Parker and quite the wiz from what I'm told."

"Thank you sir I overheard you two talking and I just wanted to input something if I may?"

"Humor us kid this should be good!"chucked Tony but while Tony wasn't taking him seriously Norman looked at Peter intensely.

"Well to my knowledge of both of your proposed answers to the energy crisis you each have solved the others problems I mean the problem with arc reactor technology is that it needs regular energy from the mainstream power grid to work I heard you took in a citywide amount of electricity to turn it on the first time but it's still powering the city after a year. And with Oscorp and Dr. Octavius's plan while genius has a flaw. He plans to create a miniature star from tridium but even if you could control all that power and stop the heat and magnetism you'll forget one thing."Peter stated all this looking from Tony to Norman and while Norman had a calculating expression on his face Tony went from amused to thoughtful to slightly impressed this kid definitely did his homework.

"And what flaw is that Peter" Norman asked without a hint of sarcasm.

"Well sir Gravity Oscorp just doesn't have the tools to deal with the gravitonal field a mini star could create and output but stark industries does." It donned on Tony immediately but that parts a secret how does this kid know!

"I know Stark uses gravity manipulators to keep the energy in the arc reactors. So picture this using Starks gravity manipulation tech you could use it to contain the energy plus if you two of you collaborated you could then feed the energy of the star into an arc reactor it could stretch out the energy output from the mini star and the arc reactor could power the gravity tech an infinite loop. You have worldwide power indefinitely. And imagine all electricity bills for the rest of human history would be charged by your companies.

"So the arc powers the tridium then the tridium powers the arc which powers the regulators which will then contain the mini star?" Norman asked then Peter nodded his head." What do you think stark?"

"I'll have to crunch the numbers I'll get back to you"

"Same! Thank you Peter we'll look into this separately but thanks again for your input it was appreciated"

"Thank you both for hearing me out"

By the time Norman and Peter finished speaking Tony had already walked off "Jarvis I want everything there is to know about Peter Parker."

"As you wish sir" the A.I. Spoke.

How the hell does a kid a freshmen at that even understand how the arc reactors work that's stuff's supposed to be top secret he even knew about Norman's clean energy plan and deduced the answer to our problems were in each others work how? His proposition would power an entire state for a least a hundred years! Who was this kid!

As Peter returned to his class that day he didn't know the direction his life was heading towards at one of the exhibitions he met up with his class and hanging out with Eddie was an eight year old kid Peter tutored named Miles Morales and Miles was sitting in the lap of harry's current girlfriend Cindy Moon. Sitting in Eddie's lap was Gwen and waiting for Peter was Liz who promptly pushed him down and sat in Peter's lap as they waited for this exhibits lecture to begin. It was about super spiders.

A/N So I know this is week late please forgive any mistakes but I want to let you know that this will be a massive undertaking that will take me a very long time as you can see a lot of foreshadowing was in this so let me briefly set up the world so you'll know Captain America has already existed but there are no super heroes at that capacity. X men exist but they haven't gone public no iron man no avengers but hulk has occurred Dr Banner is currently in the timeline on the run so in a way Peter is superman by that I mean he's going to be the first official super hero at that capacity thank you for taking the time to read this I will be touching upon a ton of spidey's lore and not having him make dumbass mistakes btw I hate one more day and superior ya know what no I won't even refer to that piece of crap I'm also gonna attempt to redeem Gwen Stacy (wish me luck on that one) the reason for lack of appearance description is that I'm assuming we all have a look we associate with each character mentioned and I didn't want to go into those kind of details unless it needed to be stated please fav follow leave a review and make sure there are no insults first time writing a fanfiction so bear with me for a while.


	2. Taking a cyclops to Suplex City

Supreme Spider-Man

A/N So first I want to thank all who faved and reviewed the chapter one I would not have had the motivation to do this chap so soon so thanks I wanted to briefly explain what I'm trying to do as well as go over pairings on down the line in chronological order. So first off I am attempting to create my own marvel "SUPREME UNIVERSE" that is all I'll be using various canons to craft this as well as using fanfiction canons well at least my take on them like refound happiness among others all will have a time or arc in this but it won't be long I'm doing this in my head in an episode format like a t.v. show that goes over spidey's life that doesn't get cancelled and he lives past 40 years old. The pairing (by that I mean girls he has sex with) are as follows yes this story will contain lemons plus it'll be on ao3 : Betty Brant Liz Allen Kitty Pryde Maybe the Angela FireStar Gwen Stacy an oc that's an african British /black American I hope I got that right it could be British African And Mary Jane Watson for years (no divorce and fuck one more day) Wonder Woman Diana Prince and Donna Troy their mom and aunt , Kori Andrews Raven Rose Wilson simultaneously Harley Quinn she follows Peter to marvel universe Pamela Isley Killer Frost (not Sure which version I want might get them all) Felicia Hardy now here is no longer chronological Phoenix Jean Grey And her daughters Hope and Rachel Summers Emma Frost Rogue emma's clone kids She hulk Carol Danvers a major love interest at the time Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones Parker Susan Storm Parker formerly Richards Raven Storm Doom friends with hella benefits (you might not find her I barely did) and last but certainly not least Silver Sable … To name a few I repeat sex only no relationship some yes subject to change yes also but as of now most of those girls are friends with benefits or comfort sex because of an event not a relationship in the end wait ya know what no more spoilers for you.

p.s. I'm gonna skip the powers learning as it slows me down you should assume Peter got his powers on a Thursday that he acclimated them on a Friday practiced with them over the weekend. now on to the actual Story

Everybody hates Monday's and it was true even for Peter. He was in his bed currently a typical nerd bedroom if you will with a computer he built from scratch. Peter had talked about how he could build the "worlds most advanced computer" if he had certain parts. He never expected his best friend Harry ,who he was speaking to at that time, to go out and buy him the parts. Billions of dollars went into that thing and even Norman was impressed so impressed that Oscorp had bought the rights to custom produce those computers as Omacs safe to say only super corporations like Trask industries or Hardy enterprises and Stark industries would buy them Peter received a royalty on each subsequent sale to be available to use on his eighteenth birthday. Norman had set it up so that no one had access to that money not even peters aunt and uncle or himself.

Peter couldn't have known that on the day he got bit two others were also bitten the young girlfriend to Harry named Cindy Moon who disappeared that day when a mysterious man snatched her up leaving her parents worried and Miles whom he tutored who seemed unaffected by the spider bite. As for Peter though today he was just laying in bed.

"Ever since this spider bit me it's like I have too much energy! Like I could survive off one hour of sleep and it wouldn't affect my day maybe less than an hour!",Peter thought.

Over the past couple days he had been basically relearning himself take yesterday for example while he was walking to Eddie's house all of a sudden he noticed nobody was moving, not even the birds in the sky, at first he was about to panic but then he realized it wasn't that everything wasn't moving but more like he could see faster (heh heh Captain America reference) everything else was moving too slow for him. After he calmed down he noticed a buzzing sound in his head sort of pulling him into a specific direction when he saw what it wanted him to see the buzzing stopped he could see a taxi car about to hit this family a blonde who has these three daughters with her he quickly ran over there without realizing it and tackled them out of the way she thanked him but Peter was already leaving on his way. Peter couldn't help but think that that woman shouldn't be dressing like that in front of her kids I mean to him she looked like a stripper with an addiction to all white clothes and that was if you could make what she had on seem conservative stripper would be the result.(wow the way I worded that makes me cringe but I find it too funny to correct so it stays) Later that day Peter found out that things could stick to him but looking at his hand nothing out of the ordinary but it was unmistakable and quite frankly annoying . Peter also started to notice that things seemed lighter to him like things his scrawny build found heavy were suddenly lighter and things that were super heavy were not even phasing him. He tested his newfound strength yesterday and found he could lift a garbage dumpster full of computer parts over his head with ease. It was all starting to scare him.

"Yo Michelangelo time to wake up or you'll miss the bus!" The Legendary Ben Parker said from the doorway.

Peter faking grogginess replied," Kay Uncle Ben good morning." If Ben would have noticed he would have seen peter's computer screen was on and was showing one of peter's favorite games Overwatch he had only jumped off when he heard Ben coming he was in the middle of an escort the payload mission in Numbani on defense he was playing as his favorite character Widowmaker his computer program he invented had intuitively taken over the controls seamlessly from when Peter jumped off and it currently had finished of Peter's pentakill. The program in Peter's opinion wasn't quite an A.I. but it was very sophisticated he designed it using that computer to anticipate his actions and accommodate for himself on its own and so far it has started to surpass his expectations but it was't an A.I. At least not yet. He hadn't even named it.

"Alright kiddo,"came his uncle's reply

Peter decided to let the non A.I. finish up his match and headed downstairs for breakfast. Waiting for him was none other than his Aunt May with a big plate ready for him she was so happy he was draining so much food he was always a stick maybe now that puberty had finally hit he would add more meat to his bones.

"Good Morning Peter",his aunt greeted him.

"And a good morning to you too Aunt May!"

"You seem to have a lot of energy you must have had a good nights sleep?"

"I definitely have a ton of energy today Aunt May."

"Well hurry up and eat or you'll be late."

Aunt May was a woman who gave of a super caring vibe like she truly believed in taking care of her fellow man. She was a beautiful woman for being in her fifties. Most people gave her compliments on her body stating they would have guessed her age as being in her 30s not a 50 year old. Uncle Ben not so much he very much looked like he was in his 50s but May was content with her marriage despite her husbands lack of energy these days. He still kept up where it counted though. And she was a huge stickler for family believing that was the most important thing in the world.

Peter didn't know this but he was the light of her and Uncle Ben's world. Parker women had a notorious curse even the ones that weren't born Parkers. You see they tended to be infertile and sadly May was no exception she couldn't bear her precious Ben any fruits despite trying many times before Peter came along. Peter's parents Aunt and Uncle considered his birth a complete miracle. And they all spoiled him as a young kid and when his parents disappeared when he was eight years old. His aunt and uncle at their core deep in the back of their mind and in their hearts were happy his parents were gone because they finally had a child of their own.

When Peter got on the bus he couldn't help but notice Liz sitting with Flash. "It was nice having her attention while it lasted",Peter thought to himself. His usual seat was taken by some girl so he was forced to sit next to Jessica Jones a shy girl he didn't really talk to and he wasn't about to start today usually that Korean girl Cindy Moon sat here but he didn't see her on the bus she usually rode every day. But neither was Eddie and Gwen they were probably in Eddie's new car it was a two seat convertible but it got the job done. It was why Eddie asked him to come over this weekend to show it off. He got it for his birthday like Peter his birth's anniversary was also in August. Harry was missing as well but that was normal he did have a limo him and Norman and even Emily constantly asked him if they could send one for him but he always politely declined. Times like this though he wished he had a car for himself Uncle Ben and Aunt may didn't have a car of their own they usually rode with a lady who insisted Peter call her Aunt Anna.

In his first period was science with Dr. Miles Warren a genius in the cloning process was forced to teach here at Midtown Academy due to some lab accident that ended his blonde wife's life he often said Gwen looked a lot like her. Peter and Gwen were his favorite students they were the only ones he didn't have to dumb down what he was saying to. Peter was currently staring off into space trying to figure out why he got these weird powers and what he could do with them. When Dr. Warren got his attention Peter was seated at the back of the class today in front of a large window.

"Mr. Parker can you please tell the class the answer to the last question ?"Dr. Warren smirked as if he had caught Peter doing something he shouldn't namely not paying attention in class.

"Anything that is in motion tends to stay in motion unless another outside force tries to stop it to paraphrase", Peter stated not looking from the window.

"And how did you come up with that answer Mr. Parker"

"Judging from the time of year it is you could only be going over last year's ending material in regards to the opening chapters of the text book. So you had to be going over newtons law it's the only thing that coincides with the first three three chapters of this year's updated textbook and judging by how far we are into class you had to be going over the laws. Also your first question always goes to the kid who isn't paying attention and I realize that that currently is me." The entire class looked stunned except Gwen who looked amused and Liz who looked thoughtful.

"You shouldn't assume people aren't paying attention to you just because they aren't looking at you",Peter stated also without looking at Dr. Warren. At that Gwen bust out laughing and soon the class joined in but Peter remained lost in his thoughts. Safe to say Warren didn't call on him again.

Later in the cafeteria sitting with his group which consisted of Peter himself Eddie, Harry, Gwen, and usually Cindy but she was gone today.

"So Pete why have you been acting so distant today",Harry asked.

"Yeah man what's up with that?"Eddie chimed in.

"I don't know lately I've just felt a bit more energetic like I'm stronger or something,"Peter answered them

"Wait you're acting weird cuz your balls dropped dude it's puberty it just happened late for you but it's here now,"Eddie answered.

Peter just chuckled at Eddie's choice of words but he otherwise knew they wouldn't get it plus he had a feeling this should remain a secret.

"Hey you guys heard about tonight"

"Oh you mean the gauntlet for two weeks anyone can enter this wresting thing and if they win they get a contract with the WWE and some money per match they win", Eddie answered Harry.

"First match is tonight and the prize money is ten grand!"

"Not a lot a money for you though is it."grinned Eddie.

And like that Peter all of a sudden had an idea. "Looks like my car troubles are over." For the next several hours Peter began looking up wrestling videos from Tna to WWE from John Cena to The Rock he even began practicing some of the basic wrestling moves. "With my new abilities this should be easy. But I can't let them know I'm not old enough I'll need a disguise." He then looked at this red and blue hoodie with a giant spider on it. "Heh never thought you'd come in handy" last year Peter and Gwen took up sowing and they made each other hoodies. And so Peter got to work upgrading it with some blue track pants he had lying around.

Peter was about to go on stage all he knew was that the guy in the ring was someone named Scott and that an MMA fighter was going to special guest referee for the match. Peter barely got by some rep outside asked his name and Peter aptly replied "SPIDER-MAN and yes it has a hyphen!" His match was about to start and he was up against a fellow new comer that guy chose the Goldberg theme song for his but when it came to Peter well. Kanye West Power began playing and Peter got into a zone. He could see this guy Scott was definitely experienced in fighting. And when he made it to the ring the announcer showed up to speak

"And your special guest referee straight from right here in New York teacher by day Mixed Martial Arts Champion buy night Ororo Monroe! Aka The Storm."

The crowd went ballistic! I mean this dark skinned woman was like a walking goddess she even had white hair that seemed natural by some manner of black magic or in this case divinity. She was wearing a leather ensemble that she made look like it belonged on a storm goddess. She blew each man a kiss as she made her way to the ring and donned on a referee shirt that she seemed to enhance somehow.

"Let's have a clean match she said" smiling at them both she proceeded to get the crowd pumped. While normally Peter would be blushing right now but, he was in the zone. Then the starting bell rung. The match was over in no time to the crowds shock. Spider-Man wasted no time pulling off a Brock Lesner with German Suplex after Suplex the crowd went wild chanting him name then there was the cover 1 2 3. The bell rung and it was over! After checking on Scott Ororo raised Spider-Man's hand. " and we have our winner folks by pin Spider-Man!,"she declared.

During the match storm had watched Spider-Man intently. He moved with an almost Devine grace that outclassed even her own and his strength was definitely above human. She could tell immediately by looking at him though, that he was holding back and also inexperienced. She licked her lips while looking at his ass. She imagined what he would be like between the sheets. "Whoa were did that thought come from"

She wasn't the only one who noticed these things in the crowd one was J Jonah Jameson he was blown away by this new wrestler and wanted an interview asap. Another was The Big Man of crime he saw a potential recruit for his organization. And the last was Norman Osborn who saw many things in that ring.

"Hey spider if you ever want to get some real training hit me up sometime," Ororo whispered in his ear while hugging him and squeezing ass ,Gods she had been waiting 15 seconds to do that, things were certainly looking up for our hero!

A/N I just wanted Ororo to have a day job. I mean seriously is she the only super x men that doesn't. Jean is a world reknowned psychiatrist. Xavier Is well a world reknowned psychologist. Even wolverine is a mercenary assassin spy. But storm teacher and future head master at the institute and that's it I call bull on that one so I gave her a job. I read somewhere she likes martial arts and this was born from that. My version's personality is a cross between storms classic personality and got those bleach fans Yoruichi because I honestly think they could be long lost sisters they both have nicknames that call them goddess. By that I mean my Ororo is very comfortable with her body in a way closer to Yoruichi. Like how she won't mind being naked around Peter during the various Xmen related chapters she still marries T'challa though and Peter saves their marriage but that's later on. I have not started on chapter three because for those of you who bother to re read the story you'll notice I corrected mis spelling (this is why I like small chaps that way I can correct faster) and other errors as well as added in some foreshadowing I failed to notice I left out. But chap three covers the last match of the gauntlet my first real fight scene hope it's acceptable and then after we get the uncle Ben situation so yeah I'm taking my time to make sure I get it right expect it by next Friday.

Also guys I wanted to thank you for following and faving but please my real strength comes from the reviews I **NEED** them to have the strength to keep going. Plus guys if any reader out of the 300 so far are interested in co writing this story with me pm me especially if you're interested in writing lemon scenes for me as I do not write those not good at it I admit. Plus if you're not interested in this story I have another I'm working on that is a dark path to this one its a path where in this one Pete becomes a god in the dark path he becomes a demon God so if you're interested let me know what would happen is I would message you the plot for a particular chapter tell you who appears and let you know the freedoms you have when writing and whatever you send back will be proofread by me then published here with you username or name in some cases posted on the chapter so you get the credit for writing. This will serve to progress the story faster so we can then get to the juicy parts faster.


	3. Laying around

Supreme Spider-Man

A/N So I wanted to go over how this story is going to go its basically me redoing spidey's life and correcting certain injustices that marvel has done to him chief among them is confusion over how his powers work cutting off the timeline story that would have had him become a God then exit him from mainstream continuity (yeah that was the original plan to kill him out of the story and replace him with miles not have his mind switched with a guy who is literally leagues below peter's own intelligence) also getting rid of his marriage while also promising that one day they truly will be together him and mj that is while simultaneously NEVER planning for it to happen. They prefer to have him perpetually be single since it works for Batman. This is a love letter to fans of Spider-Man who are sick of marvel fucking him over time and again I mean sure it works as a teen college even. But now he's a grown man that whole bad luck shit ain't gonna fly anymore. I know marvel wants to move on from their classic characters which is fine but that doesn't mean you need to kill them off. There is a way to exit a character without screwing them over to end them while wolverines true death was done for me in an acceptable way hulk beast daredevil and spidey's original deaths were all cop outs. If anyone at marvel ever reads this listen there is a way to exit a character that doesn't end in death. So since you can't figure that out I'm gonna show you how you handle beloved characters while also creating fair stories to your character. Cause spidey is the one character that marvel seems to actually hate the worst stuff marvel can dish out always happens to him and him only so moving on this story is divided into phases right now chapter three ends our prologue portion of the story so we can begin phase one the early years. the early years are divided into sagas which are as follows The big man and New York gangs saga, into Terror of the green goblin saga, into phase two my own original saga In the Hulk saga, now in these especially in this one there are arcs which are side adventures that I'll have the arachnid deal with like meeting the x men for the first time and fantastic four and other groups I'll do those per saga at the top of the next chapter but in the hulk saga we have what I call The Darkness Falls/Edge of Humanity arc and those are original and I'm sure will be a treat to fans that have seen spidey's interactions with blade ghost rider and Hellboy and the hulk I also answer and show the complete backstory to something very very important to spidey lore and those are just phase one and two... Out of six. So on to the story which I am currently writing by scene one scene per day so after these chaps will come out way slower also shout outs to handassassinspiderman Marvel Master 616 Cruden gunmen rebukex7 and StarvingLunatic if it wasn't for those last two I wouldn't have even begun this in the first place.

At this particular moment peter was going over his life and how drastic the last week had changed it. After beating the guy who refused to take of his red sunglasses ,even during a wrestling match, peter was assigned a trainer and was given an address where they could meet. Peter was given the prize money for that day of $10,000 and according to the book keeper would be paid the same per match he could win but since he wasn't revealing his identity he needed an agent or manager that could represent Spider-Man. So he said they could pay money towards Peter Parker and Spider-Man even gave them an account to pay towards. The book keeper accepted it only if he could meet this "peter parker" before closing to verify with him. A quick change later and peter added ten grand to the money in the trust Norman had set up minus a 1,000 manager fee. So yeah peter thought on that as he lay in bed but what really got him laying in bed was what happened when he met his trainer the next day after school. A man by the name of Dr. Albert Nancy

A/N I know I said I would end the prologue with chap three but I decided at the last minute to change that. My life schedule has changed drastically I used to have most of my allotted free time during the week days but because of this change most of my free time is gone and now I will mainly write on weekends buy I wanted to get you guys something before the week is out yeah chap three has Ben divided into three one for each day ending in Saturdays release which will be the fight scene sorry guys I was not anticipating this change and I should have don't worry I'll go over all the planned story arcs for phase one and two in the authors note for chap 4 and after five we are officially done with prologue sorry for this being short even for me but I thought you'd appreciate a chap that was short and done on time that was finished that a sloppy fully finished chap 3 that would have had random stuff omitted so once again I apologize pray my schedule doesn't change too much more


	4. God is the master of cruel fates

Supreme Spider-Man

Peter Parker was remembering his trip after school to meet with his trainer a man by the name of Dr. Albert Nancy. After Peter collected his money he was given an address upon searching it up on his Osberry's GPS he discovered it was a ten minute walk from his house funny thing though Peter had never noticed it before today. From the outside it looked like an abandoned old building but it was definitely the address he was given so Peter forged ahead.

"Um hello is anybody here?" Peter asked as he walked through the front door but what met him was a shock the building on the inside looked brand new with only the best equipment.

"You must be Spider-Man no you look more like Peter Parker to me."

Now the doc as Peter later in the week preferred to be called was definitely a sight to behold. He reminded Peter of a ripped Morgan Freeman he even had the voice to match with a slight African accent but there was something off about him. To Pete he seemed like a guy who knew all your secrets like behind that caring smile was a guy anyone could trust with their deepest darkest secrets. It seemed Peter was compelled to tell Doc everything. And before Peter knew it he was. After explaining most of the things about his new life doc asked how he got his powers and so Peter explained.

(The next portion is basically Peter explaining a flashback and his thoughts at the time)

" _So after my chat with the two billionaires I met up with my friends for the Oscorp presentations the one Norman went over personally was this new formula they were working on named green but essentially it would turn a person into Captain America._

 _The only one I cared about was the one about spiders in it the guy a Dr. Curtis Connors talked about my dad Richard Parker he and my class seemed oblivious to the son of the legendary scientist was sitting among them but I learned a few things about my dad._

 _Apparently he came up with half of the original Super Soldier Serum that was used by Steve Rogers. But he had the bright idea of using it on spiders the result were these huge spiders that they ended up having to incinerate. But Dr. Connors had the idea to use genetic alterations to keep the spiders at a manageable size. It had to have worked because Curtis explained that Norman Osborn decided to use genetic material from every known species of spider and a few other insects to create a super spider and it worked. But here's where the real genius happened my dad figured if we could take a few genes from a roach and add to a spider why not take them and add it to a human. Imagine a human with the regenerative abilities of some insects. At this moment though Peter became quiet. My dad disappeared before he could perfect a human animal hybrid._

 _Anyway after the presentation I took a trip to the restroom and lo and behold Flash Thompson corners me. He didn't take to kindly to the fact that and I quote "his Liz" was sitting in the lap of the Midtown Academy's super nerd's lap all morning. He said he was gonna fuck me up and I responded with I'm not your mother last night. Safe to say he didn't appreciate that. I spent the next several moments running from Flash until I made it to the room that would change my life forever._ I _hid in this room that was filled with HUNDREDS of spiders I immediately ran out of there but I ended up running into Flash. I still ended up taking a beating from Flash before I fainted. When I woke up I was in the hospital with my aunt uncle and friends praying I would wake up even Norman and Liz were there. Norman explained to me that I was bitten by one of my dad's super spiders he said it was by God's grace I was even alive."_ At that moment A.nancy chuckled.

Peter then went over what happened to him since about his powers and not knowing his limits.

"Well let me help you out Peter aside from training you as a wrestler I'll help you out with figuring how all this stuff works. From what you said though. It seems not only do you have increased strength but also a precognitive hyper alertness ability when danger is nearby but for today why don't we test out the limits of your spider strength?"

"Sure Doc."

At that the two walked over to a machine that looked weird to peter but he got setup under it anyway.

"Are you ready peter?"

"Yeah I'm good"

Peter was a little exited he didn't even have abs and he was about to use super strength. After the machine started Doc said he would call out the weight and for Peter to call out when it was too much.

100 lbs

200

300

600

800

1000 half a ton",Nancy called out at first Peter was excited but so far he hadn't felt anything and it was starting to scare him I mean this was so not normal for someone of his build.

"1 ton ," Doc continued.

2

3

6

8

10" and at Ten tons Peter felt what would amount to a paper clip but be was scared shitless so he feigned like the weight was finally getting to him.

"Perhaps your body doesn't produce fatigue toxins like a regular human being. It would explain why you didn't notice the strain on your body until it had taken a toll."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"That in order to fall asleep like a normal person you'll need to do varied copious and taxing activities to get your body to produce fatigue toxins otherwise you could be up all night every night."

After that Peter and Doc spent the week learning about Peter's powers and their limits as well as teaching Peter some semi advanced wrestling techniques Doc even got Ororo to come over and teach Peter some submission moves though he was in costume at the time. He put his skills to good use winning match after match against a mix of other New comers and even verteran wrestlers like that guy with his own letter nation and the one that always came out of nowhere. Yesterday he used a figure four leg lock to get the Russian T.V personality with the lion fetish to tap out. But today's opponent was a mystery wrestler. Peter wasn't worried though he had $11,000 under his pillow right now as he sat awake at four o'clock in the morning thinking on the past two weeks. And his abs. Little did he know how drastic his life would change that night or the phenomenon that awaited him.

 **A/N So the first version of this got lost so I hope you really appreciate that I sat here and rewrote the whole thing Your Welcome**

DISCLAIMER: JUST Pretend ALL THE PERTINENT INFO IS HERE


	5. Changing the fates

**Supreme Spider-Man**

 **A/N So to go over the story arcs we have first the prologue which ends with this chapter here we have learning about the big man , which will contain our first lemon scene then we have meeting a fantastic family side story Arc, then we have bigger they are harder they fall Arc, into rise of the goblin Arc, next we have friend of the X-Men Arc, meeting the bat, into unmasking the goblin Arc(ends saga one), into all is Lost Arc (now this will be dark like extremely dark), after that we have running from shield and the avengers (they will not have hulk in their ranks yet), a lifetime with Diana, into helping hand to the incredible one after that we have my original story Arc darkness falls/the fall of mankind, and finally we have our last two arcs first symbiote problems, into giving a helping hand to another hulk and stealing their hearts(ends saga 2). So yeah shall we end these horrible prologue finally onwards and excelsior what you knew it would be in here eventually.**

 **P.s. I've been thinking about doing a kigo/futa story that's heavy on the lemons it essentially me practicing writing lemon scenes for this story should I go for it? Let me know in your reviews for this chapter if you'd either read it be interested in what I could do with Kim possible or if you think it's a good idea that I create a practice story for lemons and as always review and spread the word about this up and coming fanfiction writer I'm addicted to your reviews and as many of you have figured out I always reply directly to you via pm.(This chapter is dedicated to the legendary career of the Phenom The Undertake there will never be another)**

Peter had been thinking about the past two weeks but now he was thinking about today August 29. Peter had been training and today was the culmination of all he had learned. If he has to pick one moment he liked best it was probably learning he could Dodge bullets , Doc had used rubber ones just in case, and also learning his Spidey Sense as he and doc had begun referring to his precognitive abilities as could tell which explosives Doc had set up were dangerous and which were duds.

In the background nai , the non A.I. was busy playing Overwatch again once more playing Widowmaker. It had really taking a liking to sniping people and Peter was starting to wonder if he should be concerned. I mean seriously the non A.I. didn't have a voice yet but it had started to communicate with Peter with words on the various screens in the house and every now and then it would answer in a mix of English and French words like instead of saying thank you it said merci among other things.

The Parkers were so proud of Peter using an old Motorola razor he was able to create this non artificial intelligence program and it was extremely handy around the house. It was what woke the family up in the morning for example. And it was now nearing six which meant in three two one…

"Wake up Peter you wanted to get up early today remember", greeted Aunt May from the doorway.

"Thanks Aunt May", came Peter's reply

When Peter finished his morning routine he was greeted by the sight of Aunt May by the stove making breakfast which this morning consisted of waffles, eggs, bacon, both the links and patties with grits to round it off. Peter's choice of milk or orange juice as well and the sounds of laughter as his Uncle Ben was cracking jokes. Peter smiled at the sight. Almost every morning was like this full of love sometimes Peter felt like he didn't deserve to know his current set of parents. While it saddened him that he has to lose two parents he felt blessed that he was lucky enough to get two more that he truly felt loved him just as much as his original parents. Despite the fact that he was their nephew at times Peter felt like their son.

"So Uncle Ben what's wrong with the works today", Peter asked as he was chowing down once he noticed Uncle Ben was looking at the news paper.

With a slight upset face on he replied," Another rally by the so called friends of humanity let by that punk coward Graydon Creed. You know it seems like the world is getting more intolerant I mean look at these mutants that are popping up. What have they done to harm anyone as a race? Nothing I mean sure you've got those extremist groups like The brotherhood of mutants led by magneto but outside of that nothing but hard working people sure they can handle things better than done but you don't see me getting mad at James for being bulkier that me. He hit the gym and put in the with."

While Peter agreed he felt he has to say it," don't you think that's a little different Uncle Ben?"

"No! Speaking of James you know what happened at work Friday! The factory found out the twenty six year old was married to a thirty year old scientist that works at Oscorp"

"Well that's good for him dearest", May said.

"You misunderstand may he's gay and when the owner found out he tried to have the kid fired so I threatened him. If he's gonna fire a guy just cause of his lifestyle choices he's nobody I want to work for.", The Parker patriarch stated with conviction. It was in this way they had been informed that he had been laid off. He quickly apologized for not informing them sooner but he only received the official word this morning. James was also fired. All the more reason for me to win this money tonight Peter thought.

After making it on time to the bus Peter was greeted with Flash and his cronies grouped together on the back seats but then something hit Peter. Liz was sitting next Flash chatting with Sally Avril ,a testable girl obsessed with high school politics and the food chain, but what got to peter was that Liz wasn't sitting in Flash's lap like she did with him. From what he could observe every time Flash tried to touch some cash of the exposed skin on Liz she moved his had away. But to weeks ago she did the opposite to Peter preferring to keep his hands one her the whole bus ride.

Peter going a seat next to Harry but for some reason Harry was giving him the cold shoulder. The reason for this was Harry overhearing his parents and hearing both his father and mother saying that they wished Peter has been their be son instead of Harry (yeah they liked Peter that much in since canons). Harry want really mad at Peter but he felt he needed to punish Peter in some way I mean Peter had it all from Harry's perspective loving parents mostly. Cindy was still nowhere to be found Harry had tried to her his dad involved but…

"I'm not going to sit here and waste Oscorp resource cause your little highschool girlfriend is missing. Her family probably moved away and she found herself a competent man unlike you." ,Norman had said with contempt in his voice.

When Peter got to school Harry had simply left the grounds not even bothering to go in. At that moment Peter realized Cindy was still missing. Peter was a little but glad on some level. The reason being was last month Cindy confessed to having a crush on Peter since first grade and that the only reason she had dated Harry was to get to Peter. Harry deserved better that her in Peter's opinion. It was then Peter noticed Gwen sans Eddie at the moment.

"Yo what's up Pete", Gwen greeted.

"Nothing much where's Eddie?", Peter questioned

"Oh he's just taking a fellow blonde to an event at her school"

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm not worried I mean Peter would you cheat on this", at that moment she began gesturing to herself in a presenting manner while Liz was finally able to get away from Flash and Sally. She then walked up to then she wanted to chat with Gwen but didn't see it that way and ended up following her.

"No Gwen if I was dating you or even Liz here" ,at that moment Peter noticed Liz showing up," I'd treat you like the goddesses that you are and I'd never let you go a day without knowing how special you are.", At that he directed at Liz.

"Listen dweeb-,

"No you listen Flash you better treat her right God knows you don't deserve her", Peter stated to Flash with some flair in his voice"

Taken aback Flash responded with something that in a sec would leave him without a girlfriend" I'll treat her however I damn well please and there's nothing you can do about it puny Parker!" and with that he threw a punch at Peter what happened next felt like a flash both Liz and Gwen went to get help but the rest of the student body was stunned. Peter had just dodged a punch from a jock.

For Peter though flash wasn't moving at all and when time sped back to normal Peter was well out of harms way. And the more flash tried the more he looked bad. Eventually after flash had gotten tired Peter spoke "what is your problem I know what I did was wrong but don't you think I've been punished enough."

"No", flash answered out of breath.

"I lost both parents after that incident I told you I'd apologize every day if I had to if I could have my friend back.", Peter said with tears in his eyes this conversation had been years in the making but Eddie put up a natural barrier preventing it from happening but with him gone today nothing stood between Peter and Flash

"But you had four. When you have only one parent left then you'll be forgiven." Flash stated cryptically. As if he got a second wind he went after Peter again but this time he managed to wrestle Peter's shirt off in their scuffle at this point Gwen Liz and a teacher they had gotten Ms. Nancy Rushman returned with them but what they saw…

"I think I'm ovulating", Ms. Rushman said.

"Me too" came Liz.

"Ditto" from Gwen

"What the fuck since when did Parker get a bod like Bruce Lee." came Sally's screech.

Peter after his training regimen really did have a body like the undisputed King of martial arts to some at least. He worked hard to get it these past two weeks training with both Doc and Ororo. Although sometimes Ororo would train with him with very little clothing on she said she wasn't bad as an Emma Frost though.

When Flash resumed his attack after hearing the comments from the girls including a teacher Peter could tell he was out for blood. It still ended quickly when Peter pushed Thompson. He had used a little too much strength and flash's arm ended up broken after he flew to the lockers across the hall. After Flash began screaming it broke Ms. Rushman out of her stupor. While flash was sent to the nurse's office and informed that he had a weeks detention , Peter was let off with a warning.

After class Peter took a train to Brooklyn to the home of Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. Every Friday for an hour Peter tutored the Morales/Davis family's only son miles. And miles an adorable mix ethnicities child adored Peter and looked at him as his hero smart with a sense of direction. However whenever Peter showed up the father was always working leaving Rio to entertain Peter when he was done with Miles.

"So Peter how was your day?", Miles asked curiously.

"Eh got into a fight"

"No you didn't", replied the child with a childish laugh.

"No I actually did I even won thank you very much", Peter said back feigning annoyance.

"Wow you're so awesome Peter", it was at this moment in his excitement the child jumped up and knocked his cup of Kool aid off the table and into Peter's shirt (what I like Kool aid).

"Oh my God Peter I'll wash that for you." From Rio as she moved over to where the to were in her living room.

"Oh no Mrs. Morales you don't have t-

"Shirt of now", in that Mom voice you just have to obey. So Peter quickly chucked off his shirt and like so many other woman today Rio just had to comment on the site.

"I think I just had an orgasm.", she said after spending a moment fantasizing about what Peter would be like in between the sheets.

"Hey Mom what's an orgasm?", Questioned Miles

"I'll tell you when you're Peter's age"

"ok"

"Peter come with me", she'd the Latina beauty after she put Peter's shirt in the washing machine he was led into her bedroom.

"So Peter-

"No I will not do butt stuff to you!"

"Actually this time I was gonna ask you if you wanted to help me make Miles a little sibling.", asked Rio sheepishly.

"I thought you loved your husband despite your political views", Peter shot back. About five months ago after being Miles tutor from last year Mrs. Morales had been flirting with Peter shamelessly. What she saw was a nice young man with a bright future who for now didn't stand a chance in hell of getting laid any time soon which she thought was a shame. Peter was just so nice usually so she figured she'd offer him a chance but his answer every time had been that he wanted his first time to be with someone more special than a passing fling. Rio could respect that ,but she also had offered Peter anal something she didn't let her husband do to her.

After Peter turned her down for the umpteenth time Peter finished his tutoring session with Miles. After getting his shirt back he took the train back to his home to meet up with Doc. After he went in he felt a somber mood. In every other meeting Doc felt like a happy Grandpa who was hanging out with his favorite grandchild. So naturally curious over his behavior Peter asked him about it.

"My grandson is about to lose his Uncle in a little and I know his life will never be the same after this"

"Oh if your mourning should i come back?"

"No more training kiddo I know you'll do great!" and with that Peter bid his farewell. The moment he walked out of the building it disappeared and Peter forgot all about Albert Nancy. But he remembered all the lessons on some primal level. Peter then began preparing for his match. At least mentally.

Spider-Man had already entered the ring, this time he had chosen to use a regular then dinner (insert shinsuke nakamura theme song here) And after a week of wrestling if Peter won this one he would be a professional wrestler. He would be able to take care of his aunt and uncle. He would have per that he could use responsibly , but then he heard it.

This particular match was worth a hundred Grand and now Spider-Man knew why. He heard a sound that sent chills down his spine. And then his spider sense had went haywire. Everything Around him froze even Ororo who was once again his referee. Spider-Man heard a gong and then the lights went out. Then his music started to play. And Peter swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. It seemed his dreams of being a wrestler we're gone as the Phenom rose from the ground as if he HIMSELF were King Hades returning to earth. Peter's opponent was none other than the legendary Undertaker.

And after those grueling seconds of waiting the Undertaker now stood in front of him. All Spider-Man could do was gulp. The taker of souls eyes betrayed nothing remaining emotionless dead inside. When the bell rang both Peter and the phenomenon outstretched their hands to engage in a grapple. Spider-Man realized he had super strength and so he used it on his opponent and his hope was alive again. But they were quickly dashed away.

The Phenom seemed unfazed by Peter's enhanced strength. Gradually Peter began to use more and more of his strength but the taker didn't budge. Finally Spider-Man said fuck it and used all ten tons of force. In a flash of lightning the Dead man had choke slammed the spider he once more picked up the future hero and administered the last ride and went for a cover but our protagonist kicked out.

What was wrong with his powers were they failing him? It was at this time that the teen in more pain than he thought possible was lifted up once more and while staggering the taker motioned his neck slice and said Rest In Peace. He then performed the tombstone to our hero. Dazed and having an out of body experience Peter noticed it had already been eleven minutes had he really been tossed around for that long. Wait what was it that the announcer had said?

", Look kid no one expects you to win so if you last fifteen minutes I'll give ya the hundred Grand"

The count was at two as if a light had clicked Peter realized they were in a steel case match. Spiderman quickly jumped up knocking the unfazed taker off of himself then using his powers climbed up the wall. He then stared down at the phenom who responded with his zombie eyes while looking up to Peter. At this Peter started panicking and then he started to slip.

"Calm yourself Peter maybe your powers are based on emotional " , so Peter quickly took deep breathes. Using all 250 iq points Peter noticed that the phenom stance left his midsection open and so Spider-Man cried ," MAXIMUM SPIDER! From his point above the arachnid sent a devastating spear to the Undertaker and Pete went for the cover and by some manner of black magic and Divine intervention the phenom stayed down the crowd fell silent the count made it to three. Before peter could celebrate the Phenom did his zombie rise and stared at the spider. The dead man proceeded to raise Spider-Man's have in victory and chucking the Phenom disappeared as ghostly as he entered.

After the match Peter was furious the bookkeeper refused to pay him using every excuse he had and as Peter was leaving he saw a mystery man who seemed to be waiting it wasn't long before Peter realized what was happening as he waited by the elevator. As soon as it dinged the man came back with a bag of cash and in that moment Peter remembered one of his dad's Mottos something no other Peter Parker across the multiverse had ever done. The last day Peter had seen his father he pulled him aside to have a conversation.

"Remember always Peter that I love you and to do unto others as you would have then do unto you", his final words to Peter rang in his ears in that moment as well as his uncle's own motto with great power there must also come great responsibility. Oh sure he was still angry but with a sigh he grabbed the man's jacket and tried to use his strength without seriously harming the man to get the bag back he succeeded but the guy still got away.

But because of that simple act by this one Peter Parker who didn't forsake his morals his Uncle Ben DID NOT DIE!

 **A/N So I had a huge family get together and it threw me off which is why this is a little late but here you go I am most proud of this chapter so far and he you like it please if you're following or faving this leave a check review also even if it's just encouragement it helps me out a lot and yeah more sec references from here on out cause we're gearing towards the lemons also I plan to have secret story arcs that'll be surprises for the future. Thanks again for reading this.**


	6. Extra moments that go with 5

Supreme Spider-Man

(Set during the night Harry overheard his parents)

"I understand Wi-"

"Now you listen here Fi-"

"I don't care if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even had a way into this city. You owe me!"

"Yes those are the coordinates." You have someone on assignment nearby? Great just get it done" On that note Norman Osborn hung up his Osberry. He was currently in his master bedroom staring out over New York City. His home was situated a top Oscorp tower (picture a mansion on top a skyscraper basically that) behind him say his gorgeous as unsettlingly sexy wife Emily. She had even been placed at number one in MAXIM'S HOT 100. She was currently dressed up in some racy lingerie.

"Come on Norman you promised you'd play with me today. You rarely touch me in…" At that she scrunched up her face in concentration. " How old is Harry again?

"Now why would I use the vagina that gave me that disappointment of a son" Norman stated while sipping some whiskey in a glass. " I wish Peter had been born our son instead of that sniveling idiot. At least I could trust Peter to move the company forward."

After giving his fantasy some thought" I'd have to work on that moral compass of his but he'd make a fine Osborn not that piece of trash!" Norman smirked as he had heard Harry listening in on their conversation and said those words to toughen the boy up. "At any rate I do need some stress relief" Norman thought to himself as the hit he had just ordered would change his life forever tomorrow the future would be sealed. The patriarch of the Osborn family began to disrobe. Emily could finally count on two hands the number of times her husband fucked her since Harry's birth.

Now ever since Peter was young Emily had had a soft spot for him. She to had preferred Peter to Harry but for a completely different reason he was just as smart if not smarter that Norman but infinitely kinder. Emily had always been attracted to the smart guys but Peter seemed to be smart and would know how to take care of a lady. Alas she hasn't seen Peter on six months

(Set the day after the final day of the gauntlet during school hours)

Liz Allen was heartbroken at the moment. She had spent the last hour talking with Gwen Stacy about Flash and Peter's history together. What she heard broke her heart for both boys. Apparently they had been very close. So close that , according to gwen, they could sense when the other was upset. But then Peter had done something. Something that if you looked at it from Flash's perspective you couldn't blame him. Peter had cost Thompson dearly. Peter had for six long years begged for Flash's forgiveness but it was never given. He never got his best friend back.

"Flash we need to talk!"

"About what? How you sided with that fucking cur Parker or how you're dumping me! Yeah bitch I heard"

After taking a class deep breath to calm herself" Look Gwen told me what happened and it's so messed up neither of you deserved what happened but don't you think you've punished him enough?!"

After adjusting his arm which was in a cast" No when he knows exactly" at this point Flash's eyes began to tear up but he didn't bother trying to cover it up he just let the tears flow. "and I mean EXACTLY what I have to go through then he'll be forgiven.

"HE LOST BOTH HIS PARENTS"

"AND YOUR POINT IS HE STILL HAS BOTH HIS AUNT AND UNCLE!"

After realizing she want gonna get through to him" Did you know that after it happened Peter tried to kill himself. He blamed himself" after drying some tears of her own. "He blamed himself so much Gwen says he has a fucking guilt complex. Anytime something goes wrong in anyone around him he finds some way to blame himself even if it comes out irrational."

Flash hadn't known Peter suffered from chronic depression or that his former best friend had tried to kill himself and the thought made heart ache. "I mean what kind of an eight year old tries to hang himself of s tree." And now flash couldn't get the image of a guy who the week before had been playing Yu-Gi-Oh with him. He'll peter had traded his own creature god of light horakhaty (may have mispelled for you Yu-Gi-Oh fans you'll know how rare and boss that card is coming for Peter to have it BTW I have one) for a simple blue eyes all so he could finish it his Egyptian Gods deck. "His parent's death only made it worse"

"Oh and you'd think he'd get over it after a couple few months but no he kept trying on August 29th every year until he was fourteen." And in that moment we have a prime example of the irrationality that hatred breeds because in that moment all of Flash's anger returned.

"I DON'T CARE (cue Tekken and Captain America: Civil War reference and the source of Peter and Flash's drama) HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Flash screamed his frustrations out at Liz about Peter with tears flowing down his eyes. Deep down he missed hanging out with Peter they had been best friends after all. Flash had looked up to Peter. He was the cool lone always so confident so focused flash just wished for Peter to feel the same kind of pain he did. After that maybe they could be friends. Maybe they could finally work it out (irrationality at it's best ladies and gentlemen). Irony's a BITCH.

At that moment Liz got a call from Gwen and so flash started to walk away while drying his own waterworks finally. But then he heard a this. " Guess you finally get your wish." Liz stated somberly still on the ground but looking up at Flash but this time with rage on her face but not necessarily aimed at Flash. "You're right Flash we're through I didn't think you were that type of guy guess I was wrong." With that Liz turned to leave but she paused to let Flash know one thing. "One more thing Flash your wish came true all Peter can has left is his Aunt.

"Wait then that would mean?" Flash thought to himself August 29th was the anniversary of the day Flash lost his mother. It was also Peter Benjamin Parker's birthday. And now the day he lost.

"what happened to UNCLE BEN" Flash called out to Liz but she didn't answer she merely left school with Flash alone with nothing but his irrational thoughts.

 **A/N what I said he didn't die never said some extremely bad shit wouldn't happen to Uncle Ben. Originally was going to have a scene that showed what happened to Ben but then I couldn't resist using a cliffhanger. Next chap is set six months from now Pete is already a superhero so yeah. Plus can our first supervillain go ahead and guess it's quite obvious I mean I told you who it is in this chapter. Points for anyone who can guess who Norman was talking to no hints though. You'll find out what happened to Ben in the next chapter in the form of a flashback. As sheets thanks for reading don't forget to follow fav and most importantly share and review this story that's where the bulk of my strength comes from.**


	7. Changes to the origin

Supreme Spider-Man

 **(Fun fact firestar and Starfire are plays on each other while Firestar dresses conservatively and is pretty much a prude the Angelica one anyway Starfire is well a slut and she dresses that way. Just think about the two right quick btw I think in the comics Angelica is retired and has been since the civil War era I think she has become a dead character and I hope to bring her back in this story and I encourage any fanfiction writer who reads this to also play around with the pairing of Spider-Man and Firestar)**

 **A/N** **So I decided to give a brief glimpse of what my God Spider-Man is like also from now on I'm gonna have at least one current event section per chapter so you can create your own timeline in your head as I purposely left some of those details out. Anyway more than likely as I write this I'll come up with another authors note so without further ramblings on to the story.**

(A glimpse into the future)

After transcending humanity , if he could ever call himself human, Peter Benjamin Parker has taken up residence in Anansi's home realm. His various and copious lover's came and went as they pleased partaking in this particular Super God's blessings shall we say. Or we can just be blatant and say his seed (that was my girlfriend and she keeps putting that part back in). The girls came up with a system a sort of level of love to Peter all on their own and against his wishes he insisted he loved them all equally and they believed him. It's just that they themselves wanted this.

The ones referred to as Queens were the ones who knew Peter the deepest but not necessarily loved him the most there were only five of them and they consisted of the Red and Blue war goddesses and two other supreme goddesses and the demon who many referred to as the spider reaper. She was basically a spider enhanced individual who was forcibly fused with a powerful demon. She was forced to serve under Mephisto for years until she was rescued by the at the time Indian secretary of one Peter Parker named Jazmine or should we say Satanna.

Then there were the wives level two of them were in the room where we could find our hero. The wives were women who have proven to peter how badly they loved him and he returned the love. They consisted of women like Dr. Naoko Yamada-Parker who was married to this peter in a lifetime that he forgot but due to some manipulation by Thanos she and her son ended up in Peter's true dimension but at the time he was married to Mary Jane so as you can imagine that was weird cause he honestly did love them both when he regained his memories.

After that level was the consorts level now a bunch of these were in bed with the deified Peter at the moment. The women in this group were women whom Peter didn't trust fully yet but when you hear this first name you'll understand why. The current incarnation of Carnage lay in bed to the left of Peter with cum leaking out of her thoroughly abused pussy as she lay comatose with only the whites of her eyes visable the name by the way was Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She had followed Peter to the marvel dimension after Peter and Batman had killed the joker once and for all. Afterward Peter had convinced her she could do much better too bad he accidently convinced her the only one who'd treat her right would be himself. She even became the host of Carnage for him. Now that relationship worked out swimmingly for him. And then harleen had convinced Pamela to come over too especially after Spider-Man saved her life although her path was different. Dr. Isely lived in wakanda as the second wife of black panther but it was more like he was the consort to mother nature as Ororo and Pamela took to calling themselves it was Peter's idea actually.( How come no one ever thought of doing a story where those two date I mean storm and poison ivy it's so obvious I mean together they literally are mother nature and now I've given somebody an idea it's okay you have my permission it's cool)

At the moment though team starnova was busy taking turns deepthroating Peter's erection. Team Starnova consisted of in the middle and admittedly his favorite consort Kori Anders who , during his marriage to only Mary Jane, had plenty of threesomes with the couple. Kori was trying to teach the prude and sex novice to her left and right how to properly deepthroat Peter's thirteen inch prick. On the left was the arachnids oral sex novice wife Liz Allen the Firenova. To the right of her was his prudish consort Angelica the Firestar. Out of the girls though and despite not having super strength like kori the most powerful was none other than Liz. They could all reach temperatures hotter than the sun but only one person in the room was an Alpha level being and that was Liz her temperatures didn't have a limit unlike Angelica who was considered an Omega level mutant.

Peter thought briefly on his many children: Paris, May, April, Mary, Ben, Veleria, Franklin, Harry, Richard, Logan, Eddie, Jane, Stacy, and Walter the baby of the family. Peter had a sort of stepson as well in the form of DarkSeid but that was extremely complicated. Though the eldest and most powerful of his children was hands down Mary who was raised by anansi directly to help Peter better learn his overwhelming god powers. Imagine Peter's surprise when she informed him that his inherited anansi powers made him the single most powerful deity in the marvel and detective universe. It shocked Peter how powerful anansi intended for him to be and how he became MORE powerful than what anansi thought.

While team Starnova gobbled his cock Peter was making out with his other wife naoko. That is until his bodyguard was knocked into the room. Now this was no easy task as Peter's bodyguard was the original Thanos not to be confused with his still evil clone one of the Thanosi who was under the delusion that he was the original. After Thanos stood up unfazed he stared at the woman entering Peter's constructed reality here in the web of life and destiny's center. In walked Peter's more chaotic wife who didn't really appreciate sharing her husband with lesser beings Grail. If peter was the center of all life it definitely explained why he and Grail were drawn to each other. It was worse than that relationship the Cindy and Peter from Earth 616 had the two needed to be locked in coitus whenever they were near each other. That is until Peter transcended his old godhood into what Mary Jane referred to as super godhood.

"what do you want Grail" the god Peter asked not really looking at her, his eyes had a sort of web in then (think sharing or rennegan but a golden web design that lets Peter see the web of life and destiny's and basically the multiverse at all times.

His goddess of anti life replied "you've been messing with the web again even I can feel it what are you doing?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm watching time and making sure they don't alter my first fight with a super villain as Peter took a look through time and space to watch over his younger self.

(The present six months after Peter Parker had lost his Uncle and six months since he has been…)

Spider-Man was currently surrounded by at least two dozen armed goons guarding some kind of drug shipment. The guns they sported seem to be some kind of AK-47. Why is it always that gun I mean does the criminal underground have those on sale everyday. Yes.(yes they do) and the guys themselves all minorities or your stereotypical white guy thug. Nothing special for our hero. He kinda felt bad for these guys they needed to have had at least four times the guys here or armed them with rocket launcher. Ya know if they expected to slow him down.

Peter had upgraded his suit since going public as a hero even though people still thought of him as a myth sometimes. Or in these guy's cases that they'd never run into him. Peter's suit was pretty high tech thanks to some supplies he was able to get from Harry's dad. Man he had really been depending on Norman lately ever since…

"Anything to help a scientific mind especially after what happened to Ben"Norman has said.

The suit (picture a cross between the original three different movie suits and the one from civil War/homecoming) was designed by Peter himself both the sketches and the sewing itself. The hardest part about making it was giving it a machine washable ability. Especially with the extra feature. He had built P.A.R.I.S. into the suit. Paris being the name for his A.I. He finished it off with some extra tech he got from Norman. Aside from Paris the crown jewel of the suit and what Peter was most proud of were his web shooters he was finally able to really call himself Spider-Man. And with these badboys well I guess a girl is in there too. He struck terror in the hearts of New York's underground.

Paris monitored all criminal activity that the police knew about or otherwise and relayed everything to Peter and he took care of the crimes that statistically either cops were to late to stop or ended in casualties. Such as this scene, which was sure to become a shoot out. Spider-Man was hanging from one strand in that famous position.

"Hey Paris play the newest version of Sephiroth's theme song."

"The one you downloaded from iTunes?"

"Yeah the one from that orchestra what other one would I use you know I don't pirate!" (yeah right)

As our hero started listening to his song and getting into the zone he jumped down and let the men surround him.

"it's Spider-Man"

"I thought he was a myth !"

"No he's real just like the devil from hell's kitchen only I hear he talks too much"

"Hello right here guys and I can hear you talk about me I will not be objectified "Peter joked around with his enemies sort of like an actual spider playing with it's PREY. Peter didn't use it as some sort of defense mechanism. No (fun fact that's a misconception Spider-Man has NEVER joked around as a defense mechanism he uses it as a distraction and to throw people off as well as other uses it has never been a defense. Even Marvel TV shows have taken it to use that way but it was not the original intention and I am sick of fanfictions continuing this misconception I believe that's the right word) he used jokes to one part calm down those he rescued one part to distract others and one last part simply because he was PLAYING with his opponents. I mean they certainly weren't on his level but these mooks.

"Just shut the fuck up freak."

"No please god don't talk I can smell your breath from here"

"He said shut the fuck up freak"

"And you must have hit every single branch on the ugly tree I mean dang man you look at your mother with that face."

"Hey-

Cutting them off " I mean that isn't even a face a mother could love"

"Listen web head I'm gonna pump you full of lead"

"And you're even worse it looks like you're Freddy Krueger's less handsome cousin."

"okay that's it just shoot this fucker already!" came from a random goon. And with that Peter used his new suit to hone his senses. After the spider bite Peter occasionally suffered from sensory overload but the new suit could concentrate those senses on specific targets plus even without the suit Peter could see in a omnidirectional field view. And he learned how to see things in slow motion on demand. Couple these skills in that suit and you could see why normal people would be outmatched.

Peter used these skills to see the muscle motions of the goons to see who was closest to getting their weapon he tagged three at the same time one of whom was directly behind him. And if that doesn't impress you he did all this without turning his head. In a blur of motions consisting of rock bottom choke slam the occasional F5 with a few attitude adjustment and a neck snap out of nowhere the 24 guys all down. All these motions happened in less than thirteen milliseconds. Spider-Man quickly webbed up the criminal wrote a letter out to the cops and was gone in a flash web swinging in the New York skyline. Nearby however was one Hammerhead in a limousine. He had been sent by the big man to see if Spider-Man had a weakness he could exploit.

As he was swinging Spider-Man noticed a particular limousine. The reason it was so particular is the paint job only one man ran around New York on a green limo Norman Osborn. But what caught Peter's eye is what was trailing it and after using his enhanced vision that, coupled with the suit could see miles away, he noticed the guy had a bomb in his hand and he was preparing to throw it. Peter was still several yards away.

With a quick web zip Spider-Man intercepted the bomb and threw it high into the air where it exploded without causing any harm. The bomb was no smaller than a marble and colored green like the limo. After closer inspection Peter could see this guy had a fully functioning flight suit! Something Peter knew for a fact both Tony Stark and Norman Osborn were working on with no success. The suit reminded Peter of a vulture. Spider-Man startedweb swinging backwards in between the vulture and the limo.

 **A/N So this was intended as the halfway point of this chapter decided I may end it here. But then I decided to go back to how I intended it to be which is why this is a day late. I mean you can see the cliff hanger right!**

"What are you supposed to be birdman cuz I think it's taken like twice over one's a rapper and the other is a Micheal Keaton role (heh heh irony) " Spider-Man asked the fruit loop.

"You may call me vulture and-

"Why cause the only way you survive is by preying on the weak and helpless. Or because you steal after others have done all the work."

"Only one man is responsible for those crimes and his name is Norman Osborn."

"Well if your trying to hurt somebody even. Mr. Osborn you're gonna have to go through me."

"I don't have time for this until next time insect"

" THAT'S ARACHNID BUDDY", yelled out Spider-Man to the fleeing form of the vulture with an oblivious Norman below him. "I'm gonna need to come up with some way to even the playing field with the vulture for when we come to bed no way web swinging alone is gonna help me best him at fight." Peter thought/Said to Paris.

"Oui creatuear." Paris answered. Peter had designed the A.I.'s voice and behavior patterns after a guess at what it's favorite Overwatch charater would sound like before Amelie LaCroix became the Widowmaker it outfitted itself with Chloe Hollings's voice analyzing the games lines and appliying the voice signature with those of the that it could find online.

(Later that day)

After swinging his way home at about 9 at night Peter was in his bedroom thinking about visiting Uncle Ben in the morning the house just didn't feel right without him in it. Nothing was the same after Uncle Ben was shot not even his Aunt May who seemed to age a little faster everyday and who put on a calming brave face for Peter but who broke down crying every night when he wasn't looking. Peter's ears were then assaulted by a sound coming from Aunt Anna Watson's house.

Assault was definitely the wrong word for it more like blessed. The sound Peter was hearing was that of an Angel. The song spoke to Peter and hit home as the voice sung. All he could tell was that she was a redhead from this distance which was his room window. While her back was turned to him their souls seemed to connect with each other as she sang what his heart was feeling. Even if the gender was off.

(I'm just gonna plug in the lyrics here feel free to listen to the bill whithers his version of the song as that was the one I was listening to at the time I wrote this I just felt the lyrics expressed how I imagine Peter felt in those days after Ben had died anyway here we go.

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _It's not warm when she's away_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _And she's always gone too long_ _Anytime she goes away_ _Wonder this time where she's gone_ _Wonder if she's gone to stay_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _And this house just ain't no home_ _Anytime she goes away_ _And I know, I know, I know, I know,_ _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_ _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_ _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_ _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_ _I know, I know,_ _Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone_ _But ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _Only darkness every day_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_ _And this house just ain't no home_ _Anytime she goes away_ _Anytime she goes away_ _Anytime she goes away_ _Anytime she goes away_

Mainly I thought the part that would work to Peter is the part where the done says this house just ain't no home when Ben for us anyway is gone away anyway back to the story.)

Peter hadn't realized it but he was letting his tears flow freely since his birthday when he found out Uncle Ben was shot. He had tried to man up since he was the man of the house now he even had three jobs excluding Spider-Man to help his Aunt out. He hasn't slowed down in the whole six months but now this Angel had opened the flood gates. His Angel's voice was what put him to sleep that night although it could have been the cries she heard that night.

After hearing Peter in his room she continued to sing for HER guardian angel "it's okay tiger let it all out" she them smiled to herself as she lost herself in her own song picking up her base and began to play until after she was sure her tiger was sleeping.(yeah there next door neighbors only when she is visiting her aunt anna she knows Peter he does not know her at this time)

(Meanwhile)

At Lincoln security systems a meeting was taking place between Mr. L. Thompson Lincoln. But we don't use the L word. We don't even call him by his old enforcer name Tombstone. In his current capacity his employees call him the big man of crime. He ran all crime within New York on some level. Much to the annoyance of the kingpin. But lately what the newspaper have started to call him this Spider-Man had been messing with his operations. Sure the spider wasn't just messing up his activities he hit silver and the kingpin too. But that didn't change the fact that the bug was fucking with his money.

" It's okay Janice. Yeah I'll be home soon baby just got one last meeting. Bye honey love you." The big man said to the phone hanging up he spoke to Hammerhead next. "have you found anything yet?"

"No sir every time we follow the guy he gives us the slip"

"That's not what I want to hear. This guy has been hitting us for months and we don't know who he is?! We haven't been able to move a major shipment in months and that's costing me." The big man said all this in a deep but calm voice. But the rage was just dripping with rage.

"I know boss but even with the cameras we have all over the city we haven't been able to get a clear its like he knows where they are."

"I don't care how just get it done" the main known as Lonnie Lincols was founder of Lincoln security systems. It was a genius front coming for the big man using the various cameras he had control over he could watch over all of New York. This included bank account codes, and blackmail material. He had monopolized all security system and surveillance for the entire city. Secret eyes on every street corner but even with all that he still couldn't find our hero.

"come to think of it if it seems like he knows where our cameras are located then perhaps we do have a mole in our ranks. I want you to squeeze everyone until you find out who it is or we get rid of the bug."

"yes sir mister big man sir" and with that Hammerhead left the premise.

(Later that day and back with our hero)

He was staring at where Uncle Ben lay. He still couldn't get used to not having him around on the morning. What used to be filled with laughter and joy felt lifeless. Oh sure Peter and Aunt May exchanged pleasantries asked about each other's day but without ben it just wasn't same Peter was with him when his life seemed to end.

(Flashback)

With his money Peter had made his way out of the arena to see a bunch of cops surrounding a body naturally curious Peter made his way there and suffice to say Peter's life was changed. This author isn't gonna bore you with reiterating this most important part of Spidey lore however here's where things change.

After catching the man responsible and finding out it was the guy he didn't catch Peter made his way home he didn't know how he was gonna break the news to May. When he got home he saw out front was a Camaro that wasn't there before he wondered who it belonged to as he made his way inside he saw may sitting there. It didn't seem to be anybody else in the house until…

"Surprise" all Peter's friends were there and even Rio and Miles. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been preparing a surprise birthday party for his sixteenth birthday.

"You're a little earlier than expected Peter. I sent your Uncle to fetch the cake but you beat him home." Smiling may greeted Peter.

"Aunt May I need to t-

"I guess the surprise is ruined the Camaro out front is yours we've been saving for the past three years so we could get you one for your sweet sixteen Happy Birthday Peter" May said as she kissed Peter on his forehead much to the delighted chuckles of his classmates.

With a whisper and tears flowing " Aunt May I need to tell you what happened"

"what is it Peter?" May's smile began to fade as she examined her nephew's face but then there was a knock at the door and after answering the door may was greeted by a police officer.

"What's my dad doing here?" Gwen asked Eddie who was standing next to her.

"Mrs. Parker I regret to inform you that your husband was shot earlier this evening." But before he even finished May was already on the ground. Why did this have to happen and on Peter's Birthday no less he had already lost his parents earlier in the month. Then flash Thompson's mother passed away on his birthday. Why did the universe seem to HATE her nephew.

(Present day)

Peter continued looking at where Benjamin Parker lay. He blamed himself for this just like he blamed himself for what happened to Flash's mom. If he hadn't been so bent on going to Dr. Otto Octavius's science camp she'd be alive right now. Just like if he hadn't hesitated and stopped that robber his uncle ben would have been awake this morning. Instead here he was in this hospital bed under a COMA.

 **A/N Heh heh this chapter was originally supposed to have the final confrontation between Peter and vulture but I decided this was way more appropriate to end on what do you think? As always thanks for reading leave a review please even if it's just good job. Those fuel me also expect the vulture fight real soon then I start working on the kp story's next chapter.**


	8. Another glimpse

Thoughts from a Bird of Flames

Jean Grey always felt better here in the center of the web of destiny. It was where her power was the strongest. It had other names the white hot room, the Phoenix heart, but due to a Anansi's meddling it got to have a living embodiment in the form of Peter Parker. Her Phoenix side , be it herself or the many other vessels for it, when they die returned here to heal. But Jean discovered by just being near Peter she would get the same result. She would feel stronger and the Phoenix would be calmer.

It was this feeling that drove Jean , after being resurrected and learning that Peter was the guardian of her granddaughter Hope Summers, to seek him out. She alongside Rachel and Hope learned how to control the Phoenix. They created a constant sort of hive mentality that way the Phoenix could never overwhelm them and take control. Plus Being constantly near Peter seemed to lull the cosmic bird into a constant sleepy state. Years of fighting this thing and all they had to do to control it was be close to Spider-Man. It was more than just the Summers girls that had to hold in the Phoenix though. A piece was in each member of Starnova. But the actual mind of the entity was in Jean herself. And it hungered.

Well more like lusted after Peter. The Phoenix Force was the sum total of all life energy in one being who was used to regulate it. Peter being both the center of the web and future caretaker of it was it's ideal mate. At first Jean raged against it's wishes. She had no problems with Spider-Man he was a great guy after all. But as she began to see both Spider-Man and Peter Parker she began lusting after him as badly as the cosmic bird and Emma Frost. Then that amazing day happened.

Mary Jane Parker the real one anyway came back and she came back with a new red symbiote and natural spider powers. It would be a while before they learned what happened to her since Peter almost made that deal. Thank God for Lois Lane. When Mary Jane returned she made it clear to every women that called themselves lover's to her husband that he was one off limits until they could prove to her they loved him. She gave some women a pass Silver Sablinova, Michelle Gonzalez, Rio Morales, Natasha Romanov, Felicia Hardy, Elizabeth Allen, Kitty Pride, Erika Brooks, (Ten thousand points if you can figure out who that is) And Gwen Stacy. But the rest of them were dead in the water.

Mary Jane also made it clear that this excluded any women from the detective universe. They had to go through Diana. It was easy to see what Diana and MJ were trying to establish Peter was Alpha and they were Mrs. Alphas. It didn't matter to Jean though it was blatantly easy to see why Jean fell in love with Pete he had all the qualities she loved about Scott and Logan with none of the drawbacks. But when Peter transcended godhood and was simply put beyond them it was because of Her.

The Supreme Goddess was just that supreme. In a sense she was the universe itself and the Phoenix Force nothing more than the blood in her veins. You can imagine how powerful she really was with that imagery and she had fell in love with Peter before he was even thought of by Anansi. Funny thing is Anansi created Cindy to be Peter's lover and she created Mary Jane to be Peter's lover and her Avatar. And that brings us back to our hero and his incredible genetics.

Peter was the descendent of mutants but his X Gene was inactive and for good reason. However it became active months after when he was bitten. His X Gene was significantly more powerful than the others because his was a Proto X Gene. The same kind that Apocalypse had. Peter could absorb any mutant power he desired. They learned that the beyonder was a being who was half mutant half inhuman and that made him stronger than both with no real limits to his power. Peter was like him and more a hybrid of multiple genetics in perfect Harmony.

After getting into contact with terrigen mists we learned that Peter was also a descendent of inhumanity. While the beyonder had a normal x Gene Peter's proto X Gene made him Stronger than the beyonder. Couple that with the Divine Spider Gene he inherited from anansi and the blood from the Divine vampire Akesha he fed on. Peter became the single most powerful being in either the marvel or detective universe. And while all that was great Jean was here in her Love's home realm for a particular reason. She was here because she wanted Peter to make a baby Fenix (no that is not misspelled) with her. A baby made from the god of life and destiny inside a goddess of eternal life.

 **A/N So I just put this out here because I wanted to give you guys something this Friday so I settled for using what was supposed to be the beginning of the real chapter 8 and it was supposed to see the conclusion of the vulture adventure. And yes I know it's all over the place sorry about that. My Grandfather was admitted to the hospital and I just found out this morning that they are air lifting him to another hospital today for surgery. That among other reasons is why I haven't updated like I wanted to or have the length or polish I imagined also chapter seven has been up but from what I can tell most of you guys don't seem to be getting the notifications from I hope this reaches you my kp story has so suffered from this situation so what I post on Sunday won't be that much but I will be writing using my phone which has word on it now while I'm in the waiting room so you may get a lot depends on how far I get and how long I have to wait in there wish me luck and my grandfather. Later guys.**


	9. A look at Norman

**A/N So I have officially started the Supreme spider Man dark path check it's official chapter one out next week as that is the only one I'll be working on and I'll alternate chapters between the two different stories expect the kp updated as usual but not Spidey anyway here ya go guys hope this is an apology for the lack of length lately but I really don't have the time and after Injustice 2 comes out I'll have even less additionally I play yugioh professionally and I got that stuff to do as well btw if ya want to challenge me in Injustice 2 it's on my Xbox account check my bio for details about my gamer names anyway onto the story**

It had been a day since he was last here looking over his Uncle Ben's unconscious form. Aunt May as usual stayed at the hospital grieving. It got to the point where she basically lived at the hospital now. Peter rarely saw her at the house these past six months and when she was there it was for clean clothes. He was starting to feel DISTANT from her. She had almost pulled the plug on Ben too but Peter was able to stop her. It cost five grand a day to keep Ben here. Money the Parkers just didn't have.

At first Peter had returned the Camaro his aunt and uncle had saved for so long to get him. But that only have him about fifty grand(I don't know how much one actually costs) but better medical fees and etc that barely got them a month. But Peter knew the solution and with determination he has made his way to Norman Osborn. But not to sleep Norman to pay his uncle's hospital bills no he was asking if there was any way he could her access to his trust early he knew that with that money he could cover his uncle's long term care for life. He had already used up the money he had in cash from wrestling for his Uncle so this was nothing.

At first Norman was against it. It surprised Peter how PASSIONATELY Norman spoke against using the trust money but Peter begged him and in the end Norman relented.

"the problem is that no one alive has access to that money except am eighteen year old you and Oscorp as a company and even then the only thing Oscorp is allowed to do is deposit money not withdraw. The only way to get access would be to give what's in the trust over to Oscorp as a whole. You understand what that means SON. It would mean you would no longer have access to that money Oscorp would control it!"

"I understand that sir but YOU control Oscorp. And I trust you Mr. Osborn sir."

In the room was also Emily the leader of the Oscorp legal teams and she was nearly in tears upon hearing her FAVORITE kids predicament.

"Al…alright Peter but your going to have to sign some forms Oscorp will have total control over the trust and you will forfeit your rights to the royalties so long as Oscorp pays the medical fees for your Uncle."

After signing some papers Emily produced "Thank you Mr. Osborn." Peter then ran up and hugged Norman and Emily in their offices at Oscorp tower though not in their mansion at the top. After which he left. When he left however…

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Emily who was in tears after her hug looked at norman like how could you even find any of this romotely funny. "Did you know that Oscorp was on the brink of bankruptcy needed that collaboration contact with Stark but now ha ha ha ha ha."

"I don't follow why are you laughing."

"You know how I've always wanted Peter to become a part of Oscorp well his options just became limited. That trust has nearly 90 percent of the profits from his super computers were that profitable we didn't need to take most of the money to make a killing. Plus it contained his father's shares of the company which I can now see"

"I fail too see how this is a laughing moment still."

"if Parker had reached the age of eighteen he would have enough money to put gates to shame. He could pay his uncle's medical bills for a hundred years and it wouldn't make a dent in it (you guys do the math)"

"So what are you saying exactly"

"As of three minutes ago Peter was the future richest man alive and that's by WAKANDAN standards. Now I am. Emotions really do cloud your judgment."

(Returning to the present)

As Peter was leaving the hospital from his daily visit to Uncle Ben he looked at the TV in the lobby. He noticed there was a massive fire in a neighborhood with certain windows on fire. They ended up spelling out Spider-Man.

VULTURE was Peter's only thought as he went into a nearby alley and Spider-Man exited.


	10. Bird vs Spider

Bird vs Spider

New York was a city divided as it often has been in the past. But now more than ever with the appearance of heroes like Daredevil and the Fantastic Four. On the one hand you had heroes like the FF they were government supported well to an extent. The FF operated like a business they received sponsors and were practically celebrities especially Johnny Storm who was an extreme sports star much like Johnny Blaze who disappeared some months prior. And then there was Susan Storm who was both a model and actress on top of being a world renowned 20 year old scientist. Of course there was also the thing. Ben Grimm he wasn't really famous but he was known for being the personal bodyguard and best friend of the world's smartest man Reed Richards. The forty year old man was a friend and student of Peter Parker's father and now he was a genius that was into everything. He invented things from devices that helped and improved toy functions to things that helped weather forecasters actually predict the weather (Bitches said it was gonna be sunny all day and I ended up in the middle of a thunderstorm yesterday with no power btw the time of me writing this is the 19th of May)

Their celebrity wasn't really why the people of New York trusted them no not really. The reason is because the government supported them. Oh sure people may say never trust the government all they do is lie but there is one thing we all agree on even if its at a subconscious level and that is that the government can be trusted to tell us what is safe. There was also one other reason the FF was privately funded with those sponsors I mentioned earlier. You know what they say don't trust a person trust the greed.

Then there were heroes like daredevil or should we say vigilantes. They were unsanctioned by the government and they received no payment for their activities. Unlike the FF who mostly stuck to helping during natural disasters and political crisis internationally, I mean in the past six months they had saved more lives than the national guard, salvation army, United Nations, and FEMA combined did in the past ten years. These heroes however stopped crimes directly. And spiderman was caught in the middle of this divide.

The people of New York didn't know what to think about spiderman. Yes he went around the city beating up criminals. However he generally left the justice up to the cops. He webbed them up usually with evidence that cemented their guilt and contrary to popular belief spiderman's captures had so far ALWAYS led to a conviction. It was sort of this underlying viewpoint in the New York underground that if you came across spiderman you were going to prison. No if ands or buts about it you were incarcerated 100% of the time. But there was also another fear. Much like the Hulk and the thing spiderman could lift things that were significantly heavy. But unlike those other two who at least looked like they could lift a bus or stop a runaway train like it was nothing. Spiderman didn't look any bigger than your average guy and yet he made doing those feats seem easy. At least the hulk during his rampage almost a year ago looked like he had to strain his muscles to lift a car spiderman was doing it like it was nothing.

Many people around New York were starting to believe he was some sort of dark god come down from the heavens to punish the darker side of humanity for its transgressions. With the way he tortured and taunted his victims mostly via insults and jokes and especially physically dominating them. Often times he would stand still like a statue and then an otherworldly voice would insult his prey making sure they understood that they were beneath him and finally the statue would come to life and become a blur. But by that time the fights were already over and the criminals were webbed up.

It was these beliefs that scared criminals off the streets entirely. Even threats to their families wouldn't be enough to prompt the underground into action. No one had it in them to provoke a god. Especially a dark god as sadistic and obviously powerful as who New York dubbed Spider-Man. However our hero was unaware of the way the majority of his city's citizens viewed his hero persona. Much like he was unaware of the events that were transpiring in his comatose uncle's hospital room. A man with an eye patch flanked by a young mixed woman and black man on either side entered the Parker patriarch's medical room to a startled and furious May Parker.

May Parker and the Director of the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intelligence and Logistics Division Nick Fury went back! To before Peter was born! Though she no longer remembered that part of her life what she did know was for a time this man was the boss of her former brother in law. This man also gave her the tragic news that her nephew's father was a traitor to his country. He then forced her and her beloved to never tell the secrets of his parents to Peter. May felt he deserved to know the truth but Peter thought so highly of his parents she couldn't bear the thought of destroying his perception of them now. And it was all this man's fault!

"Why are you here Fury anymore bad news you want to give me oh I know my nephew is Spider-Man that's it isn't it!" The former Reilly says with nothing but contempt in her voice directed at Nick's very presence.

"No ma'am as far as our surveillance can tell he's just the photographer the vigilante will let get photos of him." Fury said with shame in his voice he hated being the recipient of this woman's ire. She had been such an important part of his life even before Shield erased her memories. The Parkers and Fury families had gone way back. When peter was younger nick fury jr was his babysitter after all. It was at a point that the 2 considered each other brothers.

"Hey aunt may can you tell me where peter is?" Asked Nick Fury junior.

"Oh how are you doing junior? No he's not here right now. He went off to do his day job." Aunt May addresses the man who resembled a much younger Samuel Jackson in way that gave the impression that she just noticed Fury Senior wasn't alone.

(Meanwhile while that conversation that you shouldn't know about just yet was taking place)

New York city wasn't just divided about the hero situation. The city was also divided in a very specific way. There was a rivalry between the New York Police department and the New York Fire department.(I was watching blue bloods on CBS at the time of me writing this part) On the one hand the police shot at spiderman whenever he showed up however, with fires and the hero showed up the fire department welcomed him. They appreciated his work. In this particular situation with the fire started by a super villain, even though the police were there, they knew better than to try and get in between the fire department and its local hero and helper and someone fire man went into the flames with, the crowd cheered, but before then he had a conversation with one Norman Osborn.

(That conversation)

So Norman, I'm tailing Spider-man, and I see this guy in a bird outfit being chased by the hero. Any idea who he is?

Sounds like Adrian he was a scientist working for Oscorp. He had a flight tech design presented to the company recently and I tweaked it and made it my own, and he's probably angry with me over that.

"Sounds to me like he has a right be angry though don't you think norman."

"That's just not how business works Peter my boy and you'll learn that soon enough."

"Yeah, well, this guy just set fire to a building and now Spider-Man jumping in there, so I'm gonna follow Spider-Man just be on the lookout. The bird guy might be headed your way.

Thank you Peter my boy I'll have Oscorp security look into it.

Now when Spider-Man first showed up on the scene in front of the fire department, he went immediately to the fire chief. "So what do we got" the spider asked.

"Evacuated most of the building but there is about 2 girls left up on the top floor we can't get to it on account of the fires think you can lend a hand?"

"No problem be back in a jiff."

"Their names are Keemia and Susan" the chief said.

And with that, the legendary hero jumped up into the air and into the fire. Using his webs, he ended up in the top floor. And all he could see was flames everywhere. Flames. There were flames above him, flames beside him, flames under him just flames. He started calling out the 2 girls names wondering if he could get them to holler out so he could could find them. "Keemia and Susan." But that was to no avail and so he began to use his senses to see if he could locate them. At first he could feel buzzing everywhere. Though the slow motion effect was deactivated at the moment he could, however, a slightly different buzz was somewhere. It was different from the others that screamed danger almost as if it was calling out to him. And so he followed it.

When our hero got to the location of the different buzz. He discovered the 2 girls huddled together. They looked so frightened to him, surrounded by flames everywhere, but when they saw him their eyes lit up, they knew they were saved.

Okay, which one of you is Keemia and which one is Susan?

Me I'm the eldest a little latina girl answered raising her hand I'm Keemia.

"Hey spider man we have our sister Penny here with us" said the blonde. It was at that time spiderman realized what the 2 girls were huddled over a little baby. They were protecting her from the flames. So now peter was getting a little worried it was one thing to carry 2 people as far as he needed to it was another to carry 3 people, especially when one of them was a baby clearly taking two and then coming back for the third was not an option.

Okay girls do me a favor I want you to hold on to penny

"Ok" the one named Susan said.

So spider man picked up all 3 girls. But in that moment, the ceiling caved in and Peter was surrounded by brilliant flames everywhere he couldn't concentrate enough because his Spidey sense was blasting everywhere and he was starting to get a headache. He couldn't tell what was what. But upon hearing the little girls voice, he knew he couldn't fail them, and so he started to rack his big brain to figure out a solution. He knew coming out the way he came was not an option and so he had to come up with something.

It was then ass spider man and the girls started coughing, and Peter realized that they were suffocating and with no oxygen, he knew he had to figure a way out soon. Come on, Peter think, was one of his thoughts. I know I have to keep the guys safe and just staying idle might get the girls hurt. I also know were in starks new apartment complexes now these apartment complexes weren't your average apartment. They were state of the art and they were built by Stark Industries itself. They were towering apartments as well. They required voice recognition for everything, and since the communication systems were down due to the flames, Peter had no way to opening any doors to see if there was a less flame engulfed room.

After spending several minutes in there, Peter's life began to flash before his eyes, and he thought of himself as being a rather selfish individual he had spent so much of his life, wondering why things had to happen to him, why things were going the way they were, why did flash have to pick on him so much when he knew the answer to that he had cost flash his mother, but at the same time, why did flash have to be so hard hitting about it? Peter kept thinking about why things had to happen him. First he lost his parents, then he lost a friends mom, then he lost his uncle and for a long time he thought selfishly like that, why did it have to happen to him, but now he was wondering why it happen to them. Why were these girls trapped in here when their parents had safely made it out well, at least the mother from what he could get from the police chief, was she that selfish ,did she not really care about her daughters to make sure they got out safely? They were suffocating he needed to come up with something quick

It was then thaf spiderman finally got a thought and there was nothing else and he couldn't really afford to use his webs either. It came from Paris actually his artificial intelligence. She reminded him that he had the proportionate strength of a spider or at least super strength he could just force his way out then Peter realized he had the 3 little girls and so even if he did use his strength to force his way out he couldn't afford to let them fall back down into the flames, especially with the baby, and so Peter closed his eyes and got a running start, well kind of backwards running start, and he bowled out through wall after wall until there were no more walls. He came out of the front of the Flaming building.

The crowd screamed when they realized that spider man had made it out of the building and he was carrying something with him and he was falling back first and did I forget to mention that these buildings were tall, like skyscraper tall, so when he was falling, there was no one there to catch him, and when spiderman finally landed there was a huge crater in the ground. For a tense moment, the the crowd was silent. No one knew if the girls had survived or if the hero spiderman had survived either.

But then the girls moved. The one named Susan carried Penny with her out of the crater and the crowd gathered around the crater created by spider man looking at the hero. Who wasn't moving. But just then with a groan he was able to get up and he said please, nobody ask me to do that again because it was not fun.With a salute, the hero leapt into the air, desperate to make his way to Oscorp to see if he could prevent the death of a friend's father.

The vulture wasn't really a bad man. He was just 80 years old he had worked at Oscorp ever since one of its cofounders, the late Richard Parker, had hired him. Norman wasn't very fond of him. He could tell that, Adrian worked in the aerospace division, they had long been working on a type of way to have a human personally fly, it was his design with wings and a propulsion system that ended up being selected after years of hard work and Norman Osborn. The bastard decided to take all the credit from him! That Adrian actually could accept everyone knew that Norman was a bastard. But what he couldn't accept was what Norman was planning for the late Richard Parker's own son. He had tricked the kid out of 40 percent shares in Oscorp that's how much his parents had set aside for him, whoever the Parker kid was. And they were to be given to him when he turned 18 but Norman had screwed him out of it.

He wasn,t loyal to Norman by any stretch of the imagination, but he was loyal to Richard Parker. The former smartest man alive with an IQ of 300, something that not even Reed Richards could attest to. Late last night, after Peter's meeting with Norman, Adrian eavesdropped on his boss and heard him talking to his wife about how they basically screwed the kid and stole all of his money so that he could limit his future. So that was the breaking point for Adrian. I mean, who screws over a kid? With that in mind, Adrian created his vulture costume, especially with freaks like Spider-Man running around he figured he could use his own flight design. Technology stolen, be damned and murder, Norman Osborne, because if Norman was out of the picture, the deal would never be able to go through and the kid could take his place in charge of Oscorp eventually. Adrian already knew that harry was a good kid. And that the 2 ,the Parker kid and Harry, were friends so he was sure that the 2 of them could lead Oscorp in the future just without Norman.

His last attempt, though, wasn't his best, he never expected the hero to show up and he knew he couldn't deal with spider man. Not when the guy had super strength so Adrian made a quick decision. He went home and redesigned his suit to be a little bit faster, but he also designed some bombs he had hoped that setting a building on fire would distract the hero long enough that he could do the dirty deed he didn't care what happened to him so long as norman was out of the picture, he only hoped that the phone call he gave the fire department to evacuate the building was heeded and no one was injured. However, just as he arrived at Oscorp.

"So baldy that was you wasn't it?"

"What do you want you insufferable arachnid?"

"I want to stop you wasn't that not obvious?" Spiderman asked the aging man.

"So you continue to get in my way very well, I'll deal with you right now and with that a powerful buzzing sound filled Peter's head and he dodged out of the way of a small green marble. But that marble exploded in a brilliant flash of light and flames. And it was at that moment the Peter realized this freak has bombs. Peter list count of how many times he dodged them on the roof of Oscorp. After dodging this way and that way, Peter continued to make his way towards the bird guy, but when he got to close, Birdman flew in the air.

"Oh, that is so not fair."

"Sucks to be you hero Norman is going to die today, no matter what you try to do."

"Hey, you couldn't move that fast earlier!" Peter said, as he kept trying to use his web webbing to catch him.

"Like it! I've upgraded since last we met.

"Wasn't it like a day ago? How do you have the time man?"

It was then that peter peter slung 2 webs at a nearby billboard and began to back up. He then sling shot himself, right at the high tech wearing freak. Adrian managed to dodge him by duck by flying down, Spiderman was still able to catch him and using his webs he caught on to the back of the suit, but as you all have probably predicted, that caused the aging villain to take our hero for a little ride through New York. However, Peter was able to slowly make his way to Adrian and using Paris hacked into the computer systems, running the suit he was able to make this a very short fight by gently aiming the suit towards the ground and a nearby police station.( yeah, I no, right. Short, huh? Said i wasn't very good at writing action scenes. Sorry)

"Spiderman!" Peter heard a voice and he knew all too well. It was none other than Norman Osborn himself." I want to thank you for what you've done come work for Oscorp we can use a man of your talents."

"Sorry Mr. Osborne Sir, I'm just here to protect the city, you just happened to be one of its citizens" with another salute, Spiderman jumped off of the top and into the air and made his way to his date.

Now you may be asking yourself who in the hell could be dating spiderman well Peter Parker. It's only like what 6 months since he started being spiderman, but in those 6 months he had started a job at the daily bugle, you all know that stuff you all know what happens after this so I'm not going to bore you, however, I will say that he was able to get brant to go on one date with him. She did it more out of pity than anything else I mean he was a nerd kid who didn't seem to be getting a girl any time soon so she said hey what the hell I'll give the kid a shot. What she didn't expect was for the date to go so well or for the kid to be this charming, and they had been dating for the past 3 months, another one of those pluses to being spiderman.

After their date though he had no idea what was to come next.

Betty Brant personal secretary and confident to John Jonah Jameson or three j as his employees called him behind his back was determined tonight. For you see for the past two months she had been pressuring Peter to have sex with her. She had decided to give it up to him but he being the gentleman we all know him to be always declined. The most she could convince him to let her do was a handjob but that was gonna change tonight. She was gonna get Peter's virginity tonight. The main reason for her determination spawned from Liz Allen.

You might be asking yourself what kind of woman is jealous of a teen. However for Betty Peter was perfect. Smart funny could make her laugh at the most dumb things and the two most important reasons. She had seen Peter with his shirt off and you and I know how this author has women react to his abs. (That was Deadpool) what they know I'm right if your version of Betty saw Pete's shirt off they already know why she wants to get in his pants wait till she sees his cock then she'll really want to Rob that cradle.

Ms Brant was at the moment looking at herself in the mirror making sure she was presentable for her man. Okay so she was about to seduce an underage sixteen year old age. If he was two years older it would have totally been fine no one would even care. She double checked herself. Yeah this sexy lace lingerie would get Peter's blood flowing in the right places or should we say place.

"Peter how do I look" the sight before Peter did two things it dried his mouth and woke up his Peter.


	11. Losing virginity to the Secretary

(Entire chapter is a lemon skip if not your thing also second lemon I've ever written)

This author knows the advantages of having an older woman with some experience as your first time. Peter Parker of this story is essentially getting the same treatment. Despite Betty being older than Peter by four years here he is with a twenty year old women dressed in lingerie simply put it seducing him. Now normally Peter could resist her push for sex. But no man be they human of super human with the exceptional few could resist the temptation of a naked woman. Sadly this peter was not in that exceptional few.

The sight before Peter was in essence a Betty Brant in see through undergarments. Now at this point Betty could see Pete wasn't in the position to take the initiative likely his big beautiful brain could only process breathing. So Betty decided to preoccupy her time until HER man was back in the driver's seat. However it was at this time , and kinda unbelievable when you think about it, that she noticed Peter's foot long erection. She then dropped to her knees and quickly fished it out. Now she knew Peter was a virgin so it excited her that she and not that bitch Liz was going to be the first to ever bring this cock to orgasm.

You might be asking yourself why would a grown women ever concern herself with a teen vying for the same man I mean hello she's grown the girl ain't well it's simple really Betty felt (and I realize I'm being redundant here) that Peter was her perfect guy and she didn't want to lose him. Now you're thinking how is that even a possibility right?! Well it's simple Peter was assigned to be Liz's tutor. And he has been seeing her after every school day from 4p.m. to 6p.m. that's two hours of "Study time". Oh right did I mention that at those hours Liz's house is completely empty on account of her family's jobs. Lastly Liz, since her break up with Flash, had been coming onto Pete like hard. So Peter alone with a girl throwing herself at him for two hours a day every day for the past two months. Yeah you can see why Betty was a little concerned plus Peter would sometimes ramble on about how proud he was of Liz's progress and how far she's come and how she could one day be a GENIUS (fun fact some versions of her are I mean she founded alchemax though somehow Peter ends up being ceo looking at you edge of time) like him. Now this author would like you to know that that he has learned the hard way girls don't really like it when you talk about other girls ,and for the men out there women, too much trust me don't be that dumb. Moving on Betty first decided to see if Peter was coherent yet so she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes (does that ever work like seriously somebody let me know?) no response so she went back to her plan. (I apologise beforehand but the really kinky kind of advanced levels of sex will come later I have a specific girl in mind for who I want his first deep throat to come from and I will legitimately give whoever can guess her name a Ten dollar PSN or xb live gift card and I'm dead serious his first anal is coming from the black cat btw so use that as your hint if you can)

Betty began to show her while slightly more experienced but still inexperienced skills at oral sex I mean she's only twenty lathering his cock sloppily if you will with her saliva before slurping it all back in her mouth and effectively cleansing his cock. It was around this moment that Peter began to start driving his body again and the first words out of his mouth were the cliche dumbass things a lot of idiots usually say at a time like this.

"Betty what are you doing?."

"Really I thought giving you a blowjob would be kinda obvious what with me on my knees and all" Betty said after taking her mouth off of her man's meat only for her lips to promptly return to their previous location.

Now Pete was a nerd not a prude he had seen porn obviously he was extra careful in his household with that one and so far he has never been caught but the sensations he was feeling right now blew any masturbation clear out of the water. the way her tongue would massage the underside ridge of his cockhead to the way she liked to lick his slit at the tip.

"Okay Betty I agree we should take this relationship to the next level but you can get up now"

Her response was to start humming what Peter could eventually tell was some parts of higher ground by Stevie Wonder. And dear God the vibrations did wonderful things to his cock he was getting close. Betty for her part was just enjoying the voice Peter would make every now and then. She thought it was kinda cute but she decided that now would be the time to end the first part of the night.

But not before she let Pete finish in her mouth so she kicked things up a gear and before Pete could really understand why he hit his peak and pumped into Betty a rather sizeable amount of cum. Like puffed out cheeks amount of cum. For Peter's benefit she opened her mouth and showed the photographer her handy work. She then excused herself and went to the bathroom to clean herself off and brush her teeth (yeah she's one of those types don't worry the swallowers are coming very soon it's just I wanted Pete to be surprised when he experiences a different form of sex so I wanted Betty to be well bland so to speak so that those other experiences will cement that girl to his memory.)

When Betty returned she was without any form of clothing and she was happy to see Peter was still in her apartment and had taken the liberty of undressing himself. She smiled at him and said "Usually it's the guy that takes the initiative at this part." After giving him a look Peter stood up but was at a loss at what to do. After all seeing porn and putting that stuff into practice were two very different things. After Betty laid down on her bed she reminded herself that Peter was a novice and that he needed some instruction to get him started though there was no need for foreplay. Especially with a cock his size.

"Peter come here" she said while giving Peter a sexy smirk the the come hither motion with one finger when he was in range Betty lunged at his lips and reintroduced their tongues to each other they had made out plenty before but this was a little different. Betty gripped his Peter and directed it in its loading station for the night. One inch two three four six at eight she felt that good kinda stuffed and expected Peter to hilt. She obviously wasn't paying attention to just how big he was when ten inches were crammed within her. She was already moaning like a succubus in heat but when that twelfth inch got in there her eyes had rolled back.

Now despite never having sex before Peter obviously knew what to do at this point and so he pulled out leaving just the tip. All the while Betty continued to moan she wasn't really there anymore so Peter pushed back in slowly getting previously unknown pleasures cast over him. Once hilted he could feel her pussy squeezing him like it wanted something out of him. And Pete quickly decided to give it what it wanted but at his own pace. So Peter continued to massage his cock and her insides at a somewhat slow pace but still not slow enough to be considered making love. After about a good five minutes of that Peter began speeding up gradually and at this point Betty was moaning things like "right there" or "just like that baby" so Peter figured he was doing something right. He eventually find that one spot that made her REALLY moan and he began hitting it repeatedly. Betty was starting to get loud as well but that didn't matter to Peter none. Only thing on his mind was his approaching eruption. And about a good fifteen minutes after he started he unleashed his load inside of Betty. He should have prayed she was on birth control but neither of them really thought about that. Well Betty wasn't really thinking at the moment anyway but after his first deposit she began whimpering when he pulled out. Subconsciously she thought she was missing something important but whatever this loss was it kick-started he brain again.

When Betty came too she both remembered and didn't remember the sex she just shared with Pete but what she was happy about was him taking the initiative... Or it could be the fact that he was still rock hard and this time she could be in the driver's seat to enjoy the ride well passengers seat since Peter was definitely the driver right now. He repositioned her to her hands and knees on the bed facing away from him letting instinct take him over. The two continued to fuck in various positions well into the night.

(Meanwhile)

Hammerhead " Boss I got good news while that wall crawler was busy fighting that flying freak we were able to move a lot of product.

"How much are we taking exactly?" Tombstone replied.

"The entire past six months supply we didn't even need to be careful all the cops were on the scene with the hero."

Hearing this made Tombstone smile indeed and several ideas were starting to form chief among them was how Norman Osborn was always looking for volunteers for his experiments. With a voice that the writer of this pictures as that of Keith David "Get me Osborn on the line."

(So to next person that tells me I need to do more editing I'm going to automatically assume you want to be my beta reader and I'm going to start sending you every chapter I write in advance to let you do it because I don't need people to tell me I need to go over a chapter again because of Grammer mistakes I already know that shit and I'm going to go over all the old chapters but right now my life is too crazy for that so yeah please be the one I am going to make you my beta to the next one that does that shit to me Also if it says guest without any correlating name it goes in one ear and out the other sorry it's just I really like responding to people i'm gonna do it less and less but for now I want to respond to you and I can't) Please Review leave any type of constructive KEY WORD THERE CONSTRUCTIVE feedback it is much appreciated. His was my second lemon ever I hated it but practice makes perfect. Also if you haven't and even if it's not your thing I would really appreciate it if you voted on my profile's poll it's something in regards to a new story that's Kim possible related thanks and later.


	12. The friendships are about to be tested

**A/N So for me Mary Jane is sacred my opinion but I've seen a lot of stories where they have Gwen be little miss perfect and mj be either a bitch gold digger or worst sin of all with Harry, wolverine, venom, deadpool, or the goblin. I'm like no you got that totally wrong that's Gwen. Yeah at first she was little miss perfect but she quickly became a ho no other words for it. She is the gold digging type. She is the one that's a bitch. And she is the one female main love interest I hate with a passion here's some evidence for you. If I'm not mistaken and I could be she cheated on Peter with Harry while they were dating also flash Thompson and if that's not bad enough for you she cheated on Peter while in Europe with Norman Osborn. When she found out it was him she tried to convince Peter that the twins Norman knocked her up with we're Peter's and his dumbass despite knowing that he has NEVER FUCKED HER hell I think he was a virgin at the time anyway his bitch ass decided yeah I'll take you back and take care of those kids that's why I actually enjoyed that she died by Norman the bitch she fucked behind Peter's back was the one to kill her. However Mary Jane has proven to be infinitely more loyal and for me at least a better match than anyone next to silver sable but that's another story. Sorry it's just a person recently told me their favorite Peter girl was gwen. When I heard that I nearly cursed them out. After I explained the above safe to say they changed it to Felicia but I'm gonna get to that one later. I only like one version of Gwen the one from spectacular spider Man way back when she is the only one I like now mine is a mix of various version all rolled into one and I will attempt to redeem her in this story in due time. But first she's gonna be shone as the bitch she is and I'm gonna torture her a little throughout the story until I'm satisfied she's suffered enough and then she's gonna join his future group but not right now. One last piece of evidence that's the nail on the coffin for me at least is that Deadpool for some unknown reason to me had Dr Miles Warren clone himself three Gwens that to this day as far as I know and unlike fanfictions were NOT ALTERED to be bimbos they are Gwen Stacy with all her memories intact up to the bridge and they still willingly stay with Wade as his sex slaves three of them if that's not a ho I don't know what is. And despite being crazy Wade doesn't strike me as the rapist type. I said all that to say this for any writer out there for my brains sake please PLEASE if mj isn't your main pairing don't have her in your story at all as I find it insulting to what the character became oh i know originally she wasn't intended to be Peter's girl that was Gwen. But even stan the man lee said at the end he found mj to be more likable (I don't know if I spelled that right) and just all around better than Gwen which made the decision to kill her off easier. and thats from the one above all others at marvel himself. So once again of she's not the main don't even have her in there because anything else is insulting to her character in my opinion.** **Also I don't get spideypool fans at all but that's another rant but I gotta say have you guys even heard the theory that Deadpool is just that fucked up clone ben but from a distany future when you think about it it makes some sense. it would explain Deadpool's obsession with Gwen especially since Wade has no definitive origin story. Now on to this long ass episode I've ranted enough.**

People just didn't understand Harry's friendship to Peter. Harry had some bad news to give Peter in a little bit but he was reminiscing on their friendship. Before Peter moved to New York after his parents passing he lived in another city within the state and he was extremely close friends with flash however even then Peter claimed Harry as one of his two best friend because the two boys father's were best friend's they founded Oscorp together and while his parents didn't want for anything they weren't raised in luxury and they didn't want their son peter raised that way.

Eddie's father was much the same way but he came in after the company had been founded. Brock Sr. had launched the company into the stratosphere after his joining and the sons of the lead scientists were inseparable. But nothing lasts forever Norman was the realist of the group a good man but still very cynical. Brock Sr. was the man that was into details but not really a leader and then their was Richard he was genius famous for having the highest iq in the world clocking in at around 270. (let me know if I've mentioned his iq before) Richard was the dreamer of the group he was also into things outside of Oscorp in his later years he didn't really want the fame that came with being the owner of a billion dollar corporation and so he gladly let the company be named after Norman. It just took pressure off him. While Eddie and Harry had went to private schools Peter had always been in public schools his parents saying that it would be best for Peter as they didn't want to raise well a snob at the end of the day. This contributed to his closeness to Flash

However Peter became close extremely close to Eddie and sort of lost touch with Harry for years. It happened after Eddie and Pete's parents passed away on that famous plane crash they became even closer. Sharing their grief with one another for a time Eddie had moved in with Peter May and Ben that is until his aunt came to collect him. Funny thing was around that time Flash had moved to the same neighborhood as Peter and well things ensued.

Around the time of Richard and Eddie Sr. death was when Norman had sent Harry off to Europe to be in an all boys school. This further strained their relationship however it didn't stop them you see after Peter's parents death Harry would send him gifts in the form of any and every game system that would come out and a bunch of the launch games Norman didn't mind paying for it as previously stated in this story he liked Peter more than Harry. There were two reasons for Harry sending Peter gifts one related to why Harry had some bad news for Peter well one part bad news. The reason Harry sent Peter gifts so much and why he considered Peter his best friend was because Peter would tutor him over the phone. Once again Norman would pick up the tab for the costs of these long distance phone calls but Peter would help Harry to understand what was going on in his classes its what sparked some of his emotions towards Peter.

Harry had often enough suggested that Peter become a tutor. Pete liked the idea so much that throughout the years on career day young Peter would say he wanted to be a college professor when he grew up. Harry would just say ceo president of Oscorp.

But when Harry returned about 3 years ago he was the main driving force combating Peter's chronic depression. He practically forced Peter to come to his various social events. For example Peter was well versed in upper class society through parties and dinners thanks to Harry inviting him and for that the Parker elders were thankful. It was at one of these parties that Peter had met Felicia Hardy not too long ago some guy named Ben Urich was hitting on her hard and she spotted a depressed Harry around sad about not having Cindy in his life.

After helping cheer Harry up she pulled Pete on to the ballroom style dance floor and proceeded to do a slow song dance with him it was funny because she was painted by Harry as this talker but she was rather quiet with Peter even letting him take the lead. It wasn't until after the dance that she started flirting with Peter heavily but Peter informed her that he had a girlfriend.

She promptly responded "I don't give a fuck you're cute in that boy next door kinda way and I think we'd be good together so you can just dump whoever she is and trade up Spider"

At that Peter panicked and he asked why she would call him that.

She answered "Because I'm trapped in your web I mean I just met you and I already want to be on your arm but Harry's quite the wingman."

What had Harry been telling her? Well his honest opinions of Peter which were very flattering. After what she stated though she proceeded to try and play dominance with her tongue and Peter's tongue as she kissed him when a man at the party Allister Smythe approached them. It was one part to get him to leave her alone and one part because she honestly thought they'd be great together as she was arrogantly confident she had convinced Peter to cheat or just dump his girl. That had been about 2 months ago though and barely into his relationship with Betty. He had even told her what happened not wanting any tabloid news to her back to her first.Felicia was about a year younger than Betty so nineteen.

Harry had rescued Peter after that from Felicia. Still surprised him she was so interested but she recently said she found a guy though she'd dump him if he brought Peter around son. Though Harry even now has taken to bringing Eddie with him to those kind of events since Peter refuses to go citing the reason for being the off chance he might run into Felicia (heh foreshadowing much)

"Yo Peter got something to tell you!" Harry called out to Peter as they say next to each other in a typical high school cafeteria.

"Yeah what is it?" but Pete's eyes were on his super advanced and slightly experimental osberry that Norman and Harry had given him.

"It's important Pete"

"Alright just let me post my theory on this site!"

Now that wasn't an unusual thing to hear it amazed Harry how Peter's folks didn't want him to be famous. Hell it amazed Harry how Peter wasn't famous already! A lot of modern science that got recognition spawned from Peter posting these theories of his on various science nerd sites. Thing is they got picked up and often times these scientists would credit Peter Parker but to the wise world many thought it was a pen name. For some examples Peter posted a theory about this idea that the universe itself gave off energy a kind of POWER COSMIC. He stated if all atoms in the universe can vibrate than their has to be some outside energy source. Months later both Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom showcased experiments proving this to be true and dedicating their life's work mostly on this theory.

Another case was his theories on energy and a path to clean renewable energy that as far as Harry knew had to do with the sun. Months later the Hardy foundation technologies division helped by Otto Octavius posted that they were on their way to making that theory a possibility while also pointing out a mild flaw that Peter himself admitted to not seeing. Though Oscorp has recently acquired the good doctor from the Hardy's who were family friends.

Yet another case had to do with cross species genetics which Peter's dad was the foremost expert on. While his dad stopped any recorded experiments at the cellular level Peter suggested in a theory to go all the way down to the DNA proposing a radical theory the you could transfer a genetic strand or multiple from a living organism and give it to another organism. Now genetics and bio chemistry were where Oscorp shined brightest. So when this theory caught traction and Norman Osborn got wind of it he looked up the original poster. You can imagine what he thought when he saw Peter Parker on the post.

He rushed to Pete and Harry's school to ask Peter if the theory was his and when Peter confirmed that the post was his well all Norman saw was another reason why Peter should have been an Osborn. Oh sure Harry and Peter considered eachother brothers but it wasn't the same. Though if Norman had paid attention to his son more he would have found out that Harry was actually smart like really smart. Thanks to Pete's tutoring over the years Harry actually found an interest in robotics. if Norman had paid attention he would have found out his son had scored a 243 on a recent Iq test that he has so far only shown Cindy and Peter.

(I recently got to see the new xd show early and I decided I liked the genius angle for Harry but I didn't want him smarter than Peter. Basically my Harry just doesn't understand the other forms of science but robotics he gets and yes there are people like this out their I'm proficient at most forms of science except quantum.)

Norman was so interested in Peter's theory that he had Curt Connors helm an entire division on cross species genetics the current foremost expert on the subject who agreed with Peter's theory. What he didn't know was that Norman was secretly only waiting the measly next 4 to 8 years before he could hire Peter and hand the division over to him completely. He could only imagine what Parker could achieve UNDER Oscorp. And imagine his surprise when Peter's other theories made it to his radar as well as how he was posting them. Peter didn't know this yet but Oscorp had claimed that the theories were theirs and that the others should back off. However this promoted Doom enterprises specifically it's owner to look into things as well as Reed Richards who both discovered who Peter was although neither ever approached him directly what they did do was hold a meeting.

The meeting was between the major science companies from the Baxter interest to Doom enterprises. To Stark international and Trask industries. Even the Xavier institute and even the Essex corp were present. Reed and Victor essentially stated that the theories belong to that of a minor and that Oscorp's claims were false. Further more they believed that when the kid was ready that was when they should pursue the kid. In lay men's terms they all threatened eachother with "back off the kid is mine" and as of right now there was a cold war going on beneath the surface with Peter himself as the prize but we'll get into that later on in this story. Just know he was fourteen at the time of the meeting. (To clarify only Norman, Reed, and Victor know of Peter's identity as the online genius the other parties are oblivious shield knows as well but no one knows about the Spider-Man identity thing yet).

After putting down his phone "What's up?"

"Peter I got some good news and bad news." Harry said slightly cheerful slightly depressed.

"Okay good news first then" Peter said unaware of the bombshell his lifelong friend was about to lay down.

"I'm throwing a party this weekend with just the Bros."

"That's great Har but what about the bad news?"

"You know about my scores and about my love of robotics well after just taking a chance I applied for that new Stark technical school for geniuses and I got in." Harry waited for Pete's reaction however his next words left Harry confused to say the least.

"Does your dad know" Peter said sagely if you will.

Harry chuckled a bit "He couldn't believe it but he said if Stark wants to waste his time on a disappointment like me then it's fine by him.

"Harry I was waiting for bad news but so far you've only told me good news man this is great I'm so happy for you" Peter then brought Harry into a hug. After a minute Gwen walked by and sat down curiously Peter noted sans one Eddie Brock. That had been happening more and more lately.

"So why are you guys hugging it out?" Gwen asked. After explaining things she too hugged Harry. "That's great for you Harry though I'm with Peter I have my whole life ahead of me to play genius but only so long to be a kid ya know!" ( just wait till the next scene then you'll see how kiddy Peter really is gwen heh heh heh)

"I hear ya" Peter replied but then Liz showed up and more explaining then so on and so forth to eventually Harry was in the middle of a crowd soaking up the attention while Gwen pulled Peter to the side to speak with him.

"So Peter there's this girl and she's this amazing singer and she mentioned to me that that she was thinking of starting a band and-

"No"

"Oh come on no one's a better dj than you I mean flash is great but he doesn't hold a candle to you!" (I also saw homecoming recently)

"I said no I've got three jobs and Aunt May to worry about now I don't really have the time besides I put that part of my life behind me.

Gwen knew music was a touchy subject with Peter mainly because of his depression. After years of failed therapy Peter had a breakthrough at age fourteen when he was examined in a team effort by a Japanese Psychologist and the world famous Professor Xavier of the Xavier institute. And another famous mental health doctor Emma Frost. The three of them together ended up using music to sort of help habilitate Peter.

Around this time is when he began DJing (is that it?). He ended up being so famous around New York that he got to hang out with Beyonce and Jay Z for a day though they remember Peter well he doesn't know this. (Okay this whole thing right here is literally just setting up the wedding scene coming way way way later between Peter and his wife)

"Come on Peter at least come up with some beats for us though we need at least another two members now that I think about it" Gwen said looking up in thought for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do between Tutoring, the bugle and the delivery job" with a sigh" Just don't expect much okay?"

Squealing "Thank you so much Pete this is gonna be awesome!" And in her excitement Gwen gave Peter a kiss... on the lips just a peck but it didn't go unnoticed by Peter or Liz Allen who may or may not have been eavesdropping after she had her moment with Harry.

(Set after school and tutoring Miles then Liz who flirted with him the whole time)

Now Peter had three jobs though they were scheduled around eachother rather nicely on the weekdays Peter worked for the bugle. He worked as a freelance photographer and when 3j tried to get Betty to build him a "State of the art" website in which she failed Peter ended up fixing everything and Jonah ended up hiring him as an IT guy. His other job for the weekends was that of Pizza delivery boy (Yeah right I have something much cooler in mind but you'll have to wait for July seventh in honor of homecoming)

Jonah paid him handsomely for a teen to get his hands on those Spidey pics that only Parker seemed ,for obvious reasons to us, could get and that about was 10,000 bucks a pop and of Peter had looked around he would have found the average need outlet would pay him double that for his photos. But I'm 3j's mind this obvious rip off of a minor was okay because he also paid Peter an hour for his IT work which for numbers fans ends up being $80,000 somewhere in there. Though not only did Peter run the website he fixed EVERYTHING that would break. He really should have been paid more if you ask this author but whatever.

Currently he was fixing up Ned Leeds company laptop in his private office that Peter insisted on. He only got it because Betty had become friends with 3j's wife though. That's when Betty snuck into his office though he could here her breathing.

Without looking up "What do you need babe"

"Just came to okay with my bf a little" She quickly whipped out his member and proceeded to reintroduce it to it's vacation home. Ya know the one inside her mouth.

After about a good twenty minutes of working on Ned's computer Peter with his enhanced hearing began sense 3j approaching so he mouthed to Betty "closet" in which she quickly let go of her newer favorite past time to hide. Just then and luckily after Peter had zipped up his pants a confused Jonah walked in.

"Parker you seen miss Brant?"

"No sir I haven't"

"If you do tell her I need her in my office yesterday it's about her assignment."

"Will do Mr. Jameson sir." as 3j left Peter got a text from Harry.

 _You seen Eddie around._

 _No. why?_

 _I wanted to invite him to our party isn't one without him. He wasn't at school today and I haven't seen him at our usual spots._

That was strange indeed Peter thought about where Eddie could be then it hit him.

 _Remember Har he said he got a job as a handy man recently he told us the address he'd be at said to call their lifted._

 _Now I feel stupid_

After Peter looked up the address on his Osberry he noted it was on his way home from the bugle and he needed to be back before May was home since those few moments were the only time he got to see her anymore.

 _It's on the way I'll swing by (pun very much intended) and tell him_

 _Thanks Pete you're the best_

 _I know_

Betty had long since returned to worship her bf's cock Jameson could wait this was much more important.

(Transition) After work at the bugle was done they'd call him if they needed him anyway Peter would travel back to Forest hills as Spider-Man. The bugle was the perfect spot high enough that people on the ground couldn't see the top and far enough away from cameras that Peter could change without worrying about being seen. Though he still took precautions.

After swinging his way there and another quick change and help from the spider sense Peter to avoid camera detection Peter knocked on the from door. It was answered by a person Peter knew from Harry's upperclass parties a man named Walter Hardy.

"Who are you?"

"Peter Parker I'm here to see Eddie he says he'd be here if I need him"

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be the Peter Parker that Otto is always talking about would you?"

"Fraid so sir"

"Well I'll be were gonna have to get you two together sometime he's always talking about how he wants to pick the brain of the Peter Parker that came up with that AMAZING theory." though as he said this he both key Peter in and started looking for something. He then have Peter directions to Felicia's room where he then stated she might know where Eddie was in the rather huge apartment/mansion

"You look like you're headed out Mr. Hardy?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah got a meeting with an old friend" he stated grimly "And please call me Walter."

"Alright Walter if I may ask where is Mrs. Hardy?"

"While I'm more of a spokesman for the foundation she actually tons the business side of things and if if hazard a guess she's probably at Main office." He said as he finally located what he needed a brief case and disappeared out the door without another word.

Peter made his way upstairs following Walter's directions when he got there however he heard moans pants and a feminine voice that was familiar saying Almost there.

So when Peter turned the door to Felicia's room he was still in shock at what he saw. There definitely was a heavy make out session cept ya know the occupants in the room had their clothes on the floor. Peter had never EVER wanted to see that much of Eddie in his life and now he KNEW he'd seen too much. Felicia was the first to notice him as she was underneath Eddie in a liplock and her bed was facing the door she quickly and with surprising strength for a guy Eddie's size threw him off her and said Peter and which that seemed to snap Peter out of his shock and he proceeded to leave as fast as he could. Halfway to the door he could hear Eddie calling to him.

"Pete I can explain"

 **So the purpose of this chapter was**

 **A) show what Peter's jobs are.**

 **B** **Show his relationship to** **Harry**

 **C** **set up a certain red** **head**

 **D** **phase out** **Harry**

 **E** **give insight on my Felicia** **Hardy**

 **F** **give insight on Gwen Betty and** **Liz**

 **G** **and most importantly begin the decay in Peter's relationship with Eddie**

 **I think you guys can see where that is headed I wanted a more grounded and realistic and complex way while also maybe giving Brock some sympathy for example Gwen is a virgin Eddie lost his weeks ago to Felicia remember in this chapter when I said Harry started taking Eddie to his rich people party instead of Peter because of Felicia. Now you know why that is fated don't worry all this is plot related.** **So before anybody complains to me why I'm getting rid of Pete's friends first Harry and then Eddie it's because I needed him to cling to the xmen when they do show up which is real soon. I needed him to cling to people his age when powers one of them is obviously Iceman for no duh reasons the others are no spoilers.** **Another clarification in case you didn't get it or I forgot to put the scene in Harry is bisexual in this with some feelings towards Peter and some towards Gwen. The reason for this is also plot related and has to do with why Norman hates Harry ya know the gay aspect. and no Norman didn't have a problem with others sexual orientation just his son's. It's why he likes Peter so much he's a devout Protestant follower in Canon btw and while he has no problems with gay or lesbian characters he himself isn't one. Basically Peter's not gay or bi in this but he also has no prejudices because of his faith. Unlike a lot of people out there anyway please review I will have a small chapter that's just a bunch of extra moments during this day that I couldn't fit in this chapter as well as cleaning up the Grammer mistakes on all the old chapters oh if you want to know how strong physically Peter will get I did the math in the spider Demon god story. Please leave a review I from now on will be replying via leaving a review but addressing you that way if someone had a question that's similar to someone else you both can see the answer at one time**


	13. Kingpin news

**I'm still looking for a beta and you're okay with doing it? my Email is archaic. aaron@ Gmail. com.**

 **I spaced it so this site would read it anyway email me directly for beta and co writer positions that is all.**

 **p.s. Mj has a fight with Wonder woman a fight where they both lose to someone slightly more powerful than they are and if you want to know how the hell mj can fight with Wonder woman on an even playing field well just stick with this story to the very end.**

 **So this next bit is a personal message to rebukex7 or rebuff or whoever is the one behind Spidey's life's a game. (and if you haven't read that story I kid you not stop reading this story and go read their story if you dare call yourself a Spidey fan or fan of Spidey fanfiction and I am dead serious on this guys and gals.)**

 **or if anyone can contact them let them know about me and what I say here now: While I agree with a lot of the story and enjoy it immensely I have one problem with it okay. at the part with the heroes versus Octavius in Pete's body. There is NO WAY IN HELL HULK WOULD EVER SIDE AGAINST PETER. The two have just been through too much together in my opinion to every justify them being on different sides. Besides I love love love hulk and Spidey stories. They are better than Superman Batman stories. (no I'm not talking bout ships hey get your minds out the gutter I am talking about team ups) So this chapter isn't really a chapter a certain villain is coming up and I wanted to give you guys the main difference between him and classic versions of him and unlike the last** **chapter that were basically announcements and will be deleted this is plot related so it won't.**

 **Before I forget shout out to Renan If you are serious about being my beta reader Lord knows I need one so thanks in advance despite the fact that you told me to email you and you left me literally no way to do it remember addresses get lost on the reviews unless you space them like I've done above. Next anyone that wants to be a beta reader or co author offers still up just email me at the above _archaic . aaron @ gmail .com_ or just use that. Also _Warrior Emperor Z 1991_ first person to sign up for being a co author thanks a million. By the way let you know now I'm looking for 4 to 10 co authors.** **4 two for Spidey two for Kim or just four people who don't mind doing both. Hopefully I can get ten people on board the dream would be that together we could put out chapters at a decent pace so we can get to the end of this story faster. Btw I literally have things planned out per chapter up to the meeting with the x men which is like at least ten chapters away. So yeah on to the major Character change.**

So the Kingpin my version is vastly different than what your used to and not at the same time. My Kingpin is the supreme Kingpin. He controls ALL ORGANIZED CRIME ON THE PLANET. The only exceptions are mutant criminal organization, vampires, and surprisingly new York. in my story because of Silvermane's connections new York had been immune from Wilson but then The big man Tombstone usurped his power and took over new York City's underground. While his coup was happening Norman Osborn facing bankruptcy at Oscorp tried to start a partnership with Stark industries but in case that fell through he made a deal with fisk where he was able to get Fisk a stronghold here in NYC so now Spidey has found himself for weeks dealing with super villains "off camera" (remember I said I was gonna run this story like a TV show a lot had already happened that you guys don't know about but I'm revealing now so moving forward no one is confused.) Peter had already teamed up with Daredevil and the punisher in off camera adventures. our hero may save them from say the fantastic four. and no he hasn't met the FF or X men yet but those adventures are coming. Anyway The Kingpin is married to his beloved wife but he is cheating on her multiple times. by that I mean he is black mailing Felicia Hardy's mom and dad the dad into stealing stuff and the mom for sex. He also futurely had Felicia raped by the boyfriend who will come after I break Eddie away from her. Wilson owns FFG Fisk Financial Group. Think of it as an international bank. it's basically where he cleans his money as well as dirty politicians that the Kingpin controls. He also invests in big companies and organizations like Stark, pym tech, the wild pack, Essex corp and Hydra. You get the gist kingpin has influence over everyone at marvel and shield in this universe doesn't believe he's a criminal so yeah all that is coming and even more hope this makes up for a lack of a real chapter but I felt I had to do something in honor of Homecoming coming out today. And please still looking for beta readers and co authors.

P.s. If you choose to become a co author I will send you an email that will detail everything and I mean everything I have planned for this story it will be your job to fill in the blanks and well write chapters independently from myself so once again basically you get spoiled for everything I have planned but on the other hand you get to help write it.


	14. Entropy of friendships

**Bluemoon pm me because I have no idea who you are**

 **So** **I have a forum up so people can talk to me directly anytime and we can all discuss what I'm up to with my story and etc. Also officially on fiction press. So I can start doing my own Characters nothing related to the franchise I'm working on mostly stuff about the events that take place before the franchise opener so basically my main character's parents but yeah anyway forum is up here is a link you gonna need to back space a lot**

 **https/ www.fanfiction. net/ forum/Super-stories/ 203066/**

Onto the story.

Spider-Man had for the past couple hours stopped an idiot named Mysterio plus a buffoon who claimed to be superior to him in every way and had some of his powers going around calling himself scorpion. He had dealt with seven attempted murders, four robberies, sixteen carjackings, nine drug busts, and one bank heist. And he was still running or well swinging around New York for his next something or other to deal with. There had been a string of thefts by someone who left the calling card of the cat. So far the police had no leads. Our favorite arachnid was just waiting to see if Paris could locate this guy. The reason he was focusing on fighting crime so much was because he dreaded tomorrow after learning what he learned.

He didn't want to think about that now. He much preferred the company of people trying to kill him than what he had seen earlier. That's when he saw it, movement across the rooftops. Whoever it was they were moving pretty fast. So Spidey decided to introduce himself. 'Besides if it's another super villain I can get a decent distraction' Peter thought to himself.

After doing amazing acrobatics and swinging that this author admittedly doesn't have the talent to write and a chase scene ,once the assailant caught on that he was being followed, Spider-man had finally caught up to the person.

They were dressed in perhaps a silk catsuit or some other material. It wasn't spandex or leather that's for sure! Whatever the material it was pitch black. There also wasn't anything romotely CAT related on him though. He also, like Peter, had a swimmers build but slightly more mass at the top half of his body. Like Peter often did he was crouched down low to the ground.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be the cat now would you" Spidey asked the guy.

"Listen Spider-Man I don't want any trouble" then he took a look inside what he had in his hand "This is the last one after I get this the BIG MAN promised to leave me and my family alone."

"Wait whose this big man? Maybe I can help." Spider-man stated truly confused 'was there someone else pulling the strings?' It would explain the uptake in villains he had been encountering. Vulture, Mysterio, Scorpion, The enforcers, and now this guy. But were they all being controlled. While Peter was busy thinking about who could be pissed off at himself enough that they would create super villains he didn't notice the cat pull out a powder but by the time his Spidey senses warned him the sleeping powder was on its way.

After a couple hours sleeping on a wonderful rooftop our hero woke up later than usual and today was the day of the bro weekend. Harry, Peter, and Eddie at Harry's house for the weekend just being bros. But that's when it all came crashing down. One of his male friends who he had known since he was a child was caught cheating by him no less on one of his only childhood female friends a girl he somewhat had a crush for. To top it off the deed was done with a girl that was friends with his best friend Harry. The biggest one is that, according to Eddie's reaction and the lie he made to cover it up Harry didn't know as much as Gwen. But Peter knew and he had a responsibility to use this knowledge in a way that helped everyone. With a sigh Peter made his way to the hospital to see Uncle Ben.

When the young hero got there he was treated to a rare sight. He saw his Aunt May but I don't mean to see her, say a few pleasantries, and they both moved on as if they were strangers. No for the first time in a long while he saw his aunt not as a stranger but as family. What he walked in on was his Aunt May crying and his heart broke like it had so many months ago. He walked up to his aunt and comforted her. But he uttered something to her that seemed to lift a veil over her eyes. And she looked at her nephew as if for the first time in months and was in awe of what she saw.

Peter had changed she could tell by the way he walked. The look in his eyes it wasn't that he had given up on Ben awaking but he wasn't putting his life on hold either. Something may realized she was doing. She had dropped everything so she could be near Ben for when he had awoken but Peter had not.

And so for the first time in months she asked Peter...

"How have you been?" Now this might not seen like much to you but for someone in depression who had isolated themselves from everyone to not only acknowledge another's presence but to also feel concern for them! Not just base concern either but real concern well this could be considered a breakthrough.

Peter started talking about how his life had changed recently. And so like many other times before like the many mornings for the Parker family there were genuine smiles. Peter's heart began to fill with an emotion that was like an old friend who had been gone for years but had finally returned. Peter even cracked a few jokes.

He was starting to feel good he felt so good that he felt he might cry. Then he told May about his three jobs (though it's more like one job if you think about it) and then he did cry after he saw the pride in her eyes after telling May. She even hugged her little nephew whom she realized was growing up without her. But then more serious conversation began to start when he told May about his girlfriend. She smiled happy but quick to remind him of being careful and other parently things about dating but then she asked that rather big question.

"Peter you say she works at the bugle as a secretary how old is she?" May said after hearing about him being the photographer for Spider-Man and yes even she knew of the hero she just wasn't sure how she felt yet.

"Um Twenty" Peter stated sheepishly as he scratched his head in that classic TV way.

Now for her part May hadn't screamed or made any other indication that she was upset or objected however she long before Peter or the young lady even knew had already decided that the two would be together (and the author) so as like all other versions of Aunt May she began to scheme. She would have made many future super villains in this story from Darkseid to Thanos very proud. If only Peter knew he had something dangerously close to an arranged marriage being set up by his aunt would have saved him a lot of trouble. (looking at every bitch version of Gwen Stacy)

"I don't know how I feel about you dating someone that's more than likely in college Peter."

"Oh she's great Aunt May trust me you'd like her" Pete states with some reverence to his aunt in his voice.

"I'll be the judge of that Peter in fact when can I meet her?" After a brief promise from Peter that he'd set it up Aunt May asked "Anything else you want to tell me?"

With that question Peter began to unload on his Aunt May about his situation and him walking in on Eddie who even she knew has been dating Gwen for years.

(Meantime)

As that conversation was going on between mother and son another conversation was going on between employer and employee.

"Ms. Brant what have you learned" came the booming voice of J. Jonah Jameson Jr. So more like 4j when you think about it

"After my investigation I have come to believe that the rumors are true Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin" Miss Brant revealed (to you the audience) her secret assignment kept from even Peter.

"Hogwash Wilson Fisk is a humanitarian more so than that snake Osborn that's for damn sure" It wasn't that 3j didn't like Norman it's just that after the whole scorpion fiasco recently Norman blamed the whole thing on him. If it wasn't for Trask sticking up for him and his vision of a real super hero one that HUMANS could look up to (more foreshadowing damn I'm good at this) and one that didn't wear a mask the daily bugle might have gone under.

"Miss Brant where are the facts?"

"Well I was able to get Peter to relay a message and get Spider-Man-

"SPIDER-MAN I'VE HEARD ENOUGH WHEN YOU GET REAL PROOF FROM A TRUSTWORTHY SOURCE THEN YOU CAN COME TO ME WITH THIS CRAP TILL THEN" and as he walked out he slammed the door to his office which was right behind his secretary's. And that was the end of that.

(Finally at Harry's mansion on his side of the house away from Norman or Emily.)

Eddie Brock was a whirlwind of emotions right now. He was nervous scared a little bit of angry but mostly he felt disappointed in himself. He wondered what Peter's decision would be. His future relationship with Gwen depended on it after all. Now Peter had spoken to Aunt May about it and at first she was furious that a boy she had also felt she helped raise turned out that way. However as Peter got to the part about wanting to know what he should do with this information. She simply told him the same biblical verse she used to tell him about so many other things "do unto others as you would have them do unto you" Pete felt it didn't help but it also didn't hurt him either.

Peter had been avoiding both Eddie and Gwen all day. So any finally got fed up with beating around the bush and decided to pull Peter over directly and he asked him what was his plan what did he want to do and what he at least let him explain his side.

So Peter simply told him to explain. Eddie went on to explain that he and Gwen had never been anything even close sexually active. The most they do is cuddle and make out the usual stuff but whenever he tried to push a little further gwen would freeze up on him and that would be the end of it.

(Sort of flash back)

However a couple of weeks ago after one of those sessions even Harry had dragged him to one of those football events for the rich and snobby. It was here that Eddie found out that the friend Felicia wasn't something Harry made up. She and Harry apparently bonded over a mutual hatred for one of their parents and a love of the other. For Harry he hated his father but loved his mother even if he saw her less than he saw Norman. For Felicia she hated her mother but loved her father. However for Felicia it was only a slight distaste for her mother not true hatred she never knew that Harry had actually begun to truly hate his father or how deep it had become. Something you need to know is that Eddie is a flirt now normally he'd never act on these feelings but well you saw how forceful Felicia could be with Peter now imagine someone a little weak willed like Eddie had become in the face of pure walking sex on two legs like Felicia. He didn't stand a chance. So when she flirted with him and he responded in kind all Harry knew was that Eddie said this wasn't his scene and left Harry alone. She had said she was trying to get over this really cute nerdy guy who she was pretty sure was single.

But on that night not even ten minutes later Felicia announced to everyone at her parents get together that she would be leaving for a date with her new bf. Harry never expected at the time for Felicia to mean Eddie. Before the night was over Eddie had lost his virginity with a promise from him that he would break up with his girlfriend the next day.

"So wait a girl who has been loyal to you, a girl as unbelievably kind hearted as Gwen because she wouldn't let you in between her thighs you say hey this girl is willing I'll just be with her instead" Peter said in a voice laced with rage. However on the inside he couldn't help but think that maybe if he could have stayed and tried to convince Felicia that he really did have a girlfriend maybe this wouldn't have happened. Hell Betty was downstairs at the time in general public allowed part of that particular party. He even introduced Harry to Betty that night though he was pretty sure Harry was drunk by that time. It was Betty who have him a ride home and it was during this ride that he had explained everything to Betty.

(End)

"Look I know I messed up bro I just... was trying to find a way where everybody could win." Eddie said with clear shame all over his face.

"You know sometimes NOT EVERYBODY CAN WIN (foreshadowing much) do unto others as you would have them do unto you" that's what Aunt May said when I told her about this"

Now Eddie was a little scared but mostly angry "you told Aunt May what were you thinking" in a raised voice.

"You know Aunt May is my confidant and we tell eachother everything don't worry she promised not to say anything until I figure out what to do and I told her I wanted to hear what you had to say" Peter sighed a little" I just never thought you could say anything to justify cheating on Gwen and I guess I was right"

It was almost like Peter was hurt FOR Gwen and hearing the disappointment in Peter's voice imagining it in Aunt May's that was like a knife straight to Eddie's heart. At this moment was when a cheerful Harry walked over wanting to know what was going on that had Pete upset and Eddie looking like a lost puppy. After a brief explanation from Peter while Eddie mostly stayed silent Harry began chewing Eddie out.

"What kind a fucking bitch are you? I mean this is gwen were talking about here and with my friend Felicia. How dumb could you be? What kind of moron would cheat on a girl as great as Gwen! Your just a bad as my fucking dad" Harry exclaimed with pure rage written all over his face the like of which neither Peter or Eddie had ever seen however all the curse words had begun to truly make Eddie angry.

"Listen I have no fucking excuses for what I did but I am nothing like that monster" now Eddie didn't much care for Norman like Harry either. The reason was simply how he treated Eddie after his parents passing. Effectively trying to keep Harry away from Eddie for whatever reason.

The reason for Harry's hatred at Eddie's betrayal stemmed from one part his crush on Gwen from back when Peter first introduced the two when they were 6 and she was 7. He had always admired her from a far acting awkward for the most part around her unlike Peter who seemed back then like talking to girls was no big deal for him and Harry admired that about him.

There was also another reason for Harry's hatred at infidelity of any kind and that came from Harry knowing that his father had cheated on his mother. Now in the house Harry grew up in he either dealt with Norman who had nothing but insults for him and nothing he could do was ever good enough. Or he dealt with a mother who while definitely a cold woman being a lawyer and all that could at least show concern for her son. For example last year she took a week off from work to take care of Harry who was sick with an extremely high fever. Norman merely said if he was weak enough to die from that then he clearly wasn't an Osborn. But at the same time Norman did check on Harry from time to time. Almost as if he cared about him and Emily.

That is until about 8 months ago when Harry had walked into the house that he thought was empty only to find out his father was home "relieving stress" with a local prostitute from hell's kitchen more that likely (that's exactly where she's from). That moment was sort of what lit a fire in Harry to not just prove his father wrong about his worth but to also prove he was a better man than Norman. Harry had even told his mother what he found out. She only sighed and let him know that she knew already. She then told him that she had cheated on Norman before as well plenty of times even. She even revealed that she had her eye on someone else who would "surely piss Norman off" and she told Harry not to worry about his parents love problems. Funny thing that day Peter came over to hang out and his mom spent most of the day with the boys. Now if only she could remember how old her son was. That was really Harry's only pet peeve about his mother.

Peter was standing in between his two friends worried about what might happen when he got a call on his Osberry talk about saved by the Bell. On the other end was Betty informing him there was some sort of sand creature robbing a bank and that 3j wanted pictures. Soon after Peter excused himself and apologized for causing all the trouble. He then spoke up to Eddie and said he hadn't decided on if he was gonna tell Gwen or not but that he'd have come to a decision after work.

With tensions high Eddie excused himself and left Harry's home effectively ending what was supposed to be a bro weekend but was somewhat fortunate for Harry because the first thing he did was call Felicia. The second thing he did after Eddie left was call Gwen. If Peter wasn't ready to make a decision well Harry didn't need to wait besides like Norman always said. Do unto others before they undo you. Harry had never gotten what that meant until now. It simply meant beat others to the punch. At least that was Harry's interpretation. And Harry for his part all he could see was Gwen on his arm being his girl.

 **So the chapter after this one will be very short it's just what Harry did after Peter left and an actual conversation from kingpin and another from Tombstone. And finally a little from Betty and how she's digging up dirt on the Kingpin so not much probably up by next week I actually could have just waited and put it in this chapter but I decided to just post what I have so far btw shout out to Renan for being my co writer and he's actually already working on the juggernaut Arc oops well okay yeah that one is coming real soon so yeah guys take care. Originally I was gonna do a Chapter a piece for each member of the sinister six but then I figured we all should know the basics of who they are and why they hate spidey so I decided to go over only the members that I drastically changed those are electro and shocker so be prepared after next chapter they each are getting one chapter a piece but in between I'm gonna give you guys what I call a break chapter it's gonna be about what Aunt May was scheming and that end of the year dance I talked about in an earlier chapter that's right year one of this story is almost over and I know not much happened but year one was really just set up for the action of year two which has mutant problems. please leave a review and let me know how I've done I think this chapter was okay but this is a Spidey story so the action needs to come and soon and trust me it will but I need the time to write it out and lately I just don't but year two will have virtually no talking about Peter's personal life to be honest it's mostly just nonstop Spider-man action. Anyway later guys.**


	15. A Stranger comes part one

**So if haven't check out my poll on my profile page it has a large effect on the future of this story. Many of you wondered why have Peter lose his trust if I'm trying to do better than marvel well simple I wanted to create a guardian angel character for Peter if you will his debut is this chapter and his effect will be massive. He will get Peter's trust back to him as well as correct any of Peter's future mistakes until he's self sustained in the decisions dependent. I keep having to remind myself that this story evolved into not a retelling of Peter's life but with my twists but it is it's own type of marvel universe that I wanted you guys the readers feedback on to shape it sorry I lost sight of that so I plan to correct that please in the review if you have suggestions on how I can improve the story let me know. Also if you want more emphasis on something like his A.I. Paris let me know how I can improve the story also if you have communities you think this story would fit in advocate for it. I want to grow as a writer and so I need all the help I can get. I plan on the next several chapters to be Spidey centric not Peter centric that is until the intro of the fantastic four in about four chapters and after the juggernaut arc. The next chapter will be the sandman as the main villain. Followed by my own unique electro and rhino who is not unique. Then a extremely changed shocker. Some where as a break will be the epilogue to the Harry and Gwen Stacy sub plot and the intro of Mary Jane Watson. As anyone who has read versus world or ramifications may have figured out Peter's main squeeze if you will is MJ and I really wanted to make sure her involvement was really big into the story. Her being here signifies a major change in the dynamic of Peter's relationships such as his friendships or loss of friend ships I use her as confirmation that yeah everything has changed. I have written one page per month and then scrutinized it heavily since the beginning of chapter one in order to make sure her chap really effected the story. This ends Peter's year one by the way fantastic four starts the summer after his freshman yeah. But right before we get to the fantastic four we have the juggernaut Arc so Renan if you read this your time to shine is coming in less than five chaps. Hope you're ready. Once again thanks for following this story and please review and vote on the poll if you haven't. The Raging Angel's rant is now over.**

Satanna was sitting in her bath tub full of bubbles relaxing when she felt her body seize up. The only way something like that would happen would be if someone with a MASSIVE Aura was nearby and even then Galactus couldn't cause her to freeze like this. It was then that she felt a presence and HE appeared sitting in a chair that looked almost HEAVENLY in nature. He had a human's appearance a hair cut similar to a fade and most surprisingly grey skin. His hair was black as Raven's wings.

However when she tried to use her Demonic eyes she was truly terrified at what she saw. There were features from an angel like this massive archangel Halo around him. There were demonic horns and Aura surrounding him. Then she notice internally his magic was blazing like fire but she recognized it as magic that could only come from an Emperor Dragon but that wasn't even the most horrifying thing about him but it said to her there was no way even her DAD was powerful enough to even hurt this guy.

No what she feared most were two things, his eyes were that of a phoenix so there was literally no way to kill this guy ,but it could also mean he has infinite energy to supply all those other parts of himself. Hell he could probably cast MULTIVERSAL spells with a make up like that. But the most disturbing thing about him was the fact that his Aura was black sable black and it was also something else that scared her. His Aura defied the logic of Aura in general. Aura usually came in the form of fire, wind, and very occasionally Earth. But never had she ever seen someone with a liquid Aura (think sfxt bison or kazuya). She had a vague idea who he was and that made Satanna gulp but to not show fear she asked him "who the hell are you?"

"Oh me I've had many names hell, heaven, my personal favorite Mr. Overpowered but you can call me stranger" The entire time he had been looking up at the ceiling. Then she noticed she could move again but she didn't make a move to cover herself which she figured was why he didn't look in her direction.

"What could you want with me?" She asked now more annoyed that her bath had been interrupted.

"I want you to keep an eye on the hero Spider-Man also known as Peter Parker. Romantically if possible."

Her eyes bugged out at that if she was drinking the wine next to her bath she would have done a spit take. 'Why would a being as powerful as him care about her or Spider-Man's love life?'

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked incredulously. "He's just a fucking human!"

"Allow me to show you something" at that the bubbles in her bath began to morph and through some bullshit black magic began to televise what he needed to show the succubus.

"What am I looking at?"

"His destiny should he make it past the age of forty." The stranger revealed.

"Dear God how powerful is he and he even tamed those two! All that competing energy in one body that shouldn't be possible."

At that the stranger finally looked at Satanna by merely moving his eyes and not his head which was still aimed at the ceiling. His eyes Satanna noted were black where it should be white and his pupil was white. This gave off a horrifying vibe to the succubus. "Now with me involved do you really think that's true?" He even raised his one eye brow like The Rock.

"I guess nothing is out of your realm of power is it" Satanna easily conceded the fact also confirming who this was every demon knew who this being was hell every angel did as well and anyone else that could travel the multiverse towards the outer realms but that story is for another time. "Still why me I mean I could refuse" Now Satanna knew she was walking on hair thin ice this guys temper was legendary. He once obliterated an entire adult race for one dumbass mistreating a child. And by race I mean every single adult in their entire galactic empire.

"You do realize my mother was Astarte right."

(Wow my first goddess breakdown I think anyway Astarte is the goddess of love, sex, magic, war, basically everything! Interesting enough about her she is nearly mentioned in every polytheistic religion in some shape, form, or fashion and usually really high up there though she is still vague to some degree. Astarte has been identified as the Jewish or Christian religion's God's wife who fell or abandoned heaven years perhaps eons before Lucifer's fall. But this is not considered official as of yet. Astarte is mainly associated a lot of times as the true queen of hell with all others you can associate with hell serving under her from Hades to Anubis. And both of those come from two different religions. In some cases she is mother of the gods as ra can be considered father to an extent and by that I mean they each transcend their starting religion. If anyone in marvel could be considered mistress death or even above her it would be Astarte. In some stories she was the one that currupted lillith (Christianity's first wife to adam.) And turned her into the first succubus. This makes Lillith Queen and mother to the succubi but Astarte is treated as the succubi's only God. This is the capacity that I will be using her for now. I'm huge into mythology and there may sprout various mythological deities from every religion from time to time in this story.)

"The goddess of us succubi and we are all compelled to obey her commands."

"Her blood runs through these veins making a command from me a command from her."

"Are you going to force me to be with this human hero." She says with no small amount of disgust.

"How about this I'll give you a favor whatever you wish if you at least give him a fair chance. If after, you still have no interest in him romantically or otherwise I won't bother you about this again." At the statement he smiled like an old man outsmarting a child

"Do any one of your seven queens know about you being here in a room with a naked succubus."

"There are three of you succubi in this room ,but they know I'm here and that doesn't change what I asked are you willing to give him a fair try and I mean a truly fair try. When the time comes at least Anansi still has his plans after all."

Satanna sighed she knew if he was getting involved than this spider guy was gonna be perfect for her especially when he had like eight eyes and was as powerful as he had become. Fuck what did she just get herself involved into. It's ironic really the female devil was about to make a deal and SHE was the one worried about her soul.

"Okay fine I'll give him a shot and if I like what I see I'll even help you make sure he makes it past forty."

But the arch demon deity was already gone she sighed again and then she pulled up the two succubi she had attending to her every depraved whim under the water. Hey she was royalty after all she might as well indulge. She then proceeded to pull the one that looked somewhat Asian to her for a liplock as the Latina appearing one went back under the water to service her mistress.

(At the web of life)

"What has happened the web has changed so drastically Peter's Uncle was supposed to die hell he was supposed to not try and stop that thug it's as if-" Spoke the first Madame Web

"Someone gave the Spider back his free will." Anansi answered somehow surprised but he didn't let it show

At this the stranger appeared before Madame web and Anansi. Madame web couldn't recognize him exactly but she recognized the emblem on his jacket. A jacket he wore without arms in his sleeves. It was essentially a blue biohazard symbol. But everybody in the multiverse knew that symbol was known as the calling card of the King of that distant empire at the edge of reality. What was he doing here and why was the web so calm in his presence.

The stranger blatently ignored her presence and addressed Anansi without looking at him directly he served to be staring off at the infinite space they was the web of life and destiny.

"What happens if this spider dies?" You'll start over with a new one right. I am aware of your goals ancient schemer. And I have taken an interest in this one so I will be helping you achieve it I won't interfere with your plans too much but I will from time to time pull him from this MARVELOUS reality and send him to another. Before you protest Bugs Bunny I will return him stripping him of his memories as well. The purpose of these excursions will be to subconsciously change him to better deal with future trials that I'll set up without interrupting your own. Are these terms acceptable?" Mr. Overpowered asked the great Weaver.

Anansi looked into the web and saw that this Peter's chance of reaching the goal he set out for him had skyrocketed. And the great Weaver was tired of having to redo everything for every universe he tried to groom Peter in perhaps with outside help he could finally reach his goal.

"What's up Doc why are you so interested in this."

"Because you for all your plans and foresight have become a colossal dumbass! You create Peter through schemes and that's fine. But you want to put trials in front of him but at the same time you do the unforgivable and strip him of his free will. I merely gave it back to him by moving that bullet. And it is I that have started the seeds that will lead to Norman becoming the goblin a day early."

'what would be the point of that' Madame web wondered to herself though she knew both of these beings could hear her thoughts.

"I see" Anansi smiled at the deviousness of this being.

"By making him a goblin early it will lead to a moment where the world will see him for who he is at the right time and when that happens Peter will get his trust fund back and his life will be put back on track it was foolish of you to have the spider perpetually be poor and a bachelor anyway and yes I'm looking at you Marvel a company." The being broke the fourth wall like it was just another day.

"And back to your first question should the spider die the web would fall to HER anyway. However if he were part demon he could use their ability to skirt between being considered part of the web of life and part of... Oh you are a genius that is just the most delicious loophole I've ever seen." The Spider god was now grinning like he had been told the secret to bring down the President.

(At Harry's house)

Gwen Stacy was pissed, heartbroken, shaken, betrayed, self conscious, but most of all she felt inadequate. What Harry had told her couldn't be true but as she walked in and heard the conversation between two of her fellow blondes she just was thoroughly pissed now. He was a friend how could Eddie have done that to her and all the while Harry was inwardly grinning up a storm just like how his dad did all the time. If he had ever told his dad about what he had just done Stormin' Norman would have told him he was proud of him too bad.

What Gwen, through Harry's manipulation, had just eavesdropped on was the girl Felicia naturally dumping Eddie's ass after finding a guy that she was genuinely interested in. She was also dumping him because she found out he hadn't dumped his girlfriend like he promised. Apparently Felicia wasn't anyone's side chick. At this part Gwen made Harry and herself known by storming into the room.

Once she made her way in Gwen let her wrath be known. Now probably the angriest person in all of marvel is hands down ,not hulk, Aunt May. When May Parker gets enraged it's like Lucifer times a pissed off hulk and death. So with that in mind Gwen Stacy could get about half that at max rage level. It should come as no surprise when I say that Gwen was tossing around funiture but naively not using curse words but replacements as much as she could. After her rage fit Felicia ,who had stayed with Harry during Gwen's dumping and subsequent chewing out of Eddie Brock, decided that she liked this fellow blonde over the other.

"Hey there little kitten ya got claws." Felicia said getting Gwen's attention and grinning at her fellow blonde hottie.

"Oh hey there don't worry I don't blame you for what this ungrateful cur did. I'm just glad I was told about this." However as she said this Gwen frowned she thought about Peter. 'why hadn't he told her himself as soon as he found out. Would he have protected Eddie over her was it really bros before hoes with Peter too. She thought he was sweeter that that. She'd need to talk to him about all this. She needed to hear her best male friend's voice Peter always had great advice and yeah she used him a lot now that she thought about it but she felt she was worth something to him.

"Hey so do you know Peter." Oh Felicia knew about Ms Stacy. She just felt like the girl needed some loosening up after all this. Harry had told her a lot about his friends and she knew Peter "gentlemen type who was naive." What she heard was 'totally nice guy I can train to be exactly how I want'. However like Harry, Felicia was also bisexual and she thought the same thing about Gwen 'totally nice girl I can train to be exactly how I want' and so with that in mind. "How about I take you out to lunch as sort of an apology for all of this babe. It's the least I can do after basically breaking you up and I'm sorry for that but in my defense I was trying to get over Peter you know he has a girlfriend I think he's lying though."

"Love to go get some lunch but you're paying and it has to be a place Harry would take me to."

"Please baby doll I'm taking you to somewhere even more expensive it'll be like a date just us gals." Felicia responded with her arm snaked possessively around Gwen's waist. 'Hey no one ever said you couldn't have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. There was no way you were cheating on them they couldn't complete with eachother ones a girl ones a guy' she reasoned to herself. Now if only the boy girl combination was Gwen, Peter, and herself!

As the girls left Harry was grabbed by his shirt and slammed against a nearby wall by Eddie Brock.

"Why did you tell her?" He said in a silent rage voice that spooked Harry to his core. So in his moment of panic he began to sow seeds with dark Ramifications.

"It wasn't me it was Pete" and like a switch had been turned Eddie dropped the redhead and seemed like someone had stabbed him in his chest. He even stumbled back after dropping Harry. Eddie was thinking about his bro Peter and how he just ruined his friendship with Gwen and Harry. But he couldn't really blame him. As Harry thought to himself. Eddie walked out of Harry's house lost in his thoughts. As he left Harry just snickered a little. He hadn't been all that close to Eddie anyway. He was mostly with Peter. That was the friendship he truly valued. He thought it was the same with Eddie too. He thought they both valued their friendship with Peter more than their friendship with eachother. Pete was the everybody's friend type of guy.

(Some random place in the world)

Mephista ,also known as Jezebel, the daughter of the Arch Demon Mephisto was placed in deep sleep some time ago. In this sleep she dreamt most of the time. Currently she was having a very perculiar dream.

In the dream there was a war going on. A massive war between what she could tell was the Lords of hell and the forces of the universe. Some she could recognize others she could not. Many seemed to be from Earth. The Earth humans had an obvious leaderr but he was asleep like her. Everyone seemed to be trying to protect him. She could recognize only one thing around him the eye of Agamotto draped around his neck but other than that no identifiers. 'So whoever this being is they are the sorcerer supreme, are they meditating? Why does he seem to sleep during a war against hell itself? As she thought this the leader suddenly awoke. He quickly ,the figure was obviously a man's, leapt into the war charging the Lord's of hell directly quickly dispatching the Lord's of hell one by one. She saw the figure defeat them all with ease until only her father Mephisto remained but then the dream clouded and she was surrounded in darkness at this moment the stranger made himself known.

Jezebel recognized the grandson of the original Lucifer easily enough he even smelled like the light bearer. But she knew he was no friend of his ancestor.

He was staring off where she had been seeing her vision but for her it seemed to have darkened for him it seemed he could still see perfectly what was happening.

"I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important the Weaver has a nice plan but there is one part where his faith is misguided." He talked as if Mephista knew the Great Weaver's plan herself which was impossible. "All I want for you to do is to look at the sorcerer supremes as a potential mate and lover. In order for the center to survive what is to come the holder of the eye of Agamotto will need your love and support. I promise you he is worthy of you giving your heart to him. And I promise he will give you whatever of his heart is left in return."

"Why would I give my heart to a lowly human oh thrice great one?"

"Remember nothing can lie in my presence. I know how you truly feel about humanity. You don't hate them at all. I promise you will know true love! That is what you love about humans right?"

"How did-"

"I'm me remember think of what I said if you want I will even let you see his life so that you can understand him while you sleep. And at any time you want the visions of him to stop simply say so and it will however when you awake your memories of him will be suppressed so as not to have your father tipped off of my movements. If you haven't said stop by the time you awake you will be compelled to be close to your future love. Simply kiss him and your memories will be returned. Are these terms acceptable?"

"I guess as a person raised by Astarte you're really into match making huh sure I'm game but if I don't like him we'll have words about you wasting my dream time"

By the time she finished her sentence the STRANGER left her chuckling. As he left she began to dream about a man who would become a DOCTOR. (oh my God I'm so obvious with my foreshadowing or am I)

(At Wilson Fisk's office)

(Flashback)

Random goon "Mr. Fisk we just got word that Osborn has been dealing with the Big Man. We also found out that Osborn's come into some money he may no longer need us."

"How is this possible where did this money come from"

"Some kid from Queens named Peter Parker"

"I want everything there is to know about Peter Parker!"

(Present)

Having gone over all the information about Peter Parker Wilson Fisk was impressed. In front of him sat a unique looking chess board. It has various pieces of influential people in New York. But a key piece seated as a King was labeled Peter Parker. 'He who controls young Mr. Parker controls the future of the world.' Fisk thought to himself.

Fisk discovered that after a man he greatly respected Richard Parker passed away he left a trust to his son as his sole beneficiary. So did the mother but even Fisk couldn't get access to her will. But what he discovered from Richard was more than enough. The trust left Peter with % shares of Oscorp. Not only that but the child's trust also had %shares of FFG 25 percent to be exact. This kid would have been part owner of both Oscorp and Wilson's own company. But that wasn't the most impressive part about the kid. He discovered through less than legal means that the kid was this online genius that many of the worlds science Giants seem to be going to war over. Indeed Fisk himself spent a fortune trying to find the genius. Like many others dismissing the real Peter Parker citing he wasn't old enough. But now he know the source of all those genius ideas was none other than Peter Parker a kid from Queens. He almost laughed when he read that part of the report. But the part that impressed him the most was the so claimed Omacs ,the super computers that Oscorp was selling for obscene amounts of money, were invented by Peter himself at such a young age. The FFG and Fisk's less that legal operations used those computer for to be continued


	16. Sand Trap

**Adtr509: Um it's explained there but it's also here in this very chapter for this story i hope you read this story too and get this message.**

 **My prayers go out to Texas. Shout out to JP hope you're doing okay. And to Atdown. He's another co Writer and is working on a secret story with me. You guys will see it soon enough.**

 **I** **made a twitter account for mezazra and that's @DAMI_SINISTER. Since i need a laptop and don't have the funds should i just do** **?** **The single best chapter my main focus this week is the new chapter for SDG get ready because if you don't read it or its just not your thing trust me reading just that chapter alone is worth it the chapter alone is the only one I've ever done with over 10k words. Yay I've finally broke that barrier. But i personally encourage everyone that reads this story and have faved and followed this one to do the same to SDG it will be worth it. Cause they're lemons in every chapter after the one that i release for it later today. Hell there are at least seven lengthy lemons in just the chapter after todays alone for that one. Once again i recommend if you haven't to please follow, fav, and review both this chapter and story and SDG. I may have to update early these unforseen things keep popping up. Without further rambling on to the story. (And no her being in this story has nothing to do with her popping up in the recent comics i had always planned for her to be in the sandman chapter I'm just surprised marvel took my advice. Guess they really do listen to my letters. you'll know what i mean when you get to the last words in this chapter)** **Fire Five**

 **Previously on SSM**

 **(At Wilson Fisk's office)**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Random goon "Mr. Fisk we just got word that Osborn has been dealing with the Big Man. We also found out that Osborn's come into some money he may no longer need us."**

 **"How is this possible where did this money come from?"**

 **"Some kid from Queens named Peter Parker"**

 **"I want everything there is to know about Peter Parker!"**

 **(Present)**

 **Having gone over all the information about Peter Parker Wilson Fisk was impressed. In front of him sat a unique looking chess board. It has various pieces representing influential people in New York. But a key piece seated as a King was labeled Peter Parker. 'He who controls young Mr. Parker controls the future of the world.' Fisk thought to himself.**

 **Fisk discovered that after a man he greatly respected ,Richard Parker, passed away he left a trust to his son as his sole beneficiary. So did the mother but even Fisk couldn't get access to her will. But what he discovered from Richard's was more than enough. The trust left Peter with 40% shares of Oscorp. Not only that but the child's trust also had percent shares of Fisk Financial Group 25 percent to be exact. This kid would have been part owner of both Oscorp and Wilson's own company. But that wasn't the most impressive part about the kid. He discovered through less than legal means that the kid was this online genius that many of the worlds science Giants seem to be going to war over. Indeed Fisk himself spent a fortune trying to find the genius. Like many others dismissing the real Peter Parker citing he wasn't old enough. But now he knew the source of all those genius ideas was none other than Peter Parker a kid from Queens. He almost laughed when he read that part of the report. But the part that impressed him the most was the so claimed Omacs ,the super computers that Oscorp was selling for obscene amounts of money, were invented by Peter himself at such a young age. The FFG and Fisk's less that legal operations used those computers!**

 **(Now)**

And the money that Peter should have been given access to at age eighteen would have made him the richest man in the world. And that includes the King of wakanda. But Norman Osborn had kept his father's trust from him and his family. And when the kid had come up with the Omacs he tricked the kid into giving power of attorney to his wife Emily.

So Osborn merged Peter's Omacs funds into his father's trust. And even more recently he had tricked the kid into giving up even this over to Norman. With this in mind Wilson figured Osborn would attempt to cut ties with him.

With the trust he now had enough money to pull Oscorp out of near bankruptcy. And he would no longer need the money Wilson was sneaking him for giving him the way into piercing new York's criminal markets. This Wilson couldn't allow. To top it off Osborn fucked with the wrong kid. Wilson decided in that moment he would protect the kid from Osborn. But he had to act carefully. His first move was to stop Osborn's independency from himself. So he called up a person he had a massive amount of blackmail on. General Ross!

"What do you want Fisk?" Came Ross's gruff voice.

"I want you to pull all of Oscorp funding give it to Trask if you have to."

"You know how many billions that is! I'd need a damn good reason to swing that one especially since Tony Stark's recent change of heart and the appearance of Iron Man."

"I don't care how you get it done Mr. Ross I'm sure a man of your imagination can come up with a way to get your superiors to agree to a change in pawns." Wilson replied while pulling out an illegal cigar. "Or do I have to remind you of the information I have in regards to you involvement in the creation of the hulk?"

"I'll see what I can do bastard" Ross replied defeated but still defiant.

"That is all I ask" Fisk replied smugly.

Now you might be asking yourself why would Wilson Fisk the Kingpin of crime possibly care about Peter Parker so much. Well it has to do with his father. You see Richard Parker had done something very important for Wilson Fisk. What did you think a fat tub of lard like the kingpin turned that mass into pure muscle on his own. No it was science paying back a favor for Wilson the scientist created a pill that would be a godsend for so many people trying to build muscle mass. The pill had the ability to turn fat into muscle and it was created for Mr. Fisk. And Wilson most certainly used it. In life Wilson never got the chance to really repay Mr. Parker back but perhaps with his son he could make sure the boys future was bright. But first he would need to put a tighter leash on Norman Osborn.

Another peculiarity about Peter was him seemingly being the only one capable of getting photos of the vigilante Spider-Man. When he found this out he had dispatched a detail to follow Peter however all they came up with was that Mr Parker seemed to be able to have conversations with Spider-man. Wilson figured that Peter may have known who it was under the mask. Wilson surmised that whoever it was knew of the Parker family's hard times what with the Uncle being in a coma. The two probably had a deal where Peter would take photos and sell them and the two would split the profits.

Fisk's opinion of the arachnid went through the roof at this knowledge. It was probably why Wilson hadn't lifted a finger so far to destroy the hero. The hero didn't discriminate he stopped all crime he came across so for Wilson there were no hard feelings. The spider could play hero and when the Big Man wasted millions of dollars creating these freaks and they got the hero's attention that was when Wilson moved product. While the hero was busy saving lives that was when a lot of organized criminal organizations decided to do business. Wilson just did things on a much much larger scale than any of the competition.

Wilson figured that the hero didn't know about the Lords of the criminal underground. That was the main reason he sent his puppet Walter Hardy to relay a message. Letting slip the existence of the Big Man. If the hero took out the mutant mob boss than New York and Peter Parker would be his to command. Check and mate.

Of course he had wild cards to play such as Mrs. Hardy. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife Vanessa heavy to the contrary he loved her deeply however as part of the his plan he needed to control the Hardy family and he achieved this in three moves. Firstly he was able to use his knowledge of the cat's real identity into black mailing Lydia Hardy into a sexual relationship much to her disgust.

Unknown to her he recorded their dealings and used this to blackmail her husband Walter by threatening to out her unfaithfulness to the world. It didn't take a genius to know how this could effect the Hardy foundation and so he went and began obeying the kingpin of crime. Finally the last move he made was a party where his son Richard had met Felicia Hardy. It didn't take long for the two to start a relationship. Wilson figured as the kingpin he could threaten Felicia by harming his son in order to control her on down the line in case her father outlived his usefulness.

Speaking of relationships Wilson was impressed by Peter in one last way. He was able to score with an older woman like Betty Brant. After one of his spies looked into her he found that she had disturbing proof of his existence given to her by Spider-man. However it seems Spider-Man was oblivious to the contents of the package he delivered to her.

Compounding Wilson's need to get rid of her was her sexual relationship with Peter Parker. Wilson Fisk didn't want Peter's future to be in jeopardy but with the knowledge of Ms. Brant's less than appropriate relationship with someone who could be considered a minor and well Wilson knew he could kill two birds with one stone.

He figured he could use this knowledge to force Ms. Brant to leave New York. And once he had her somewhere where his influence was stronger he could make sure she didn't blab what she knew for the rest of her days. However many he allowed her. And he could make sure Peter's life would no longer be at risk from having such a scandal. Wilson Fisk decided he would be Peter Parker's guardian angel. Fisk smiled in a manner most foul at the very thought.

 **(Deep in the heart of Hydra)**

"Why the fuck are you sending us"

"Because you and your partner are the best"

"Yeah best at killing and espionage not some fucking capture mission that shit isn't gonna satisfy me."

"You Ms Han will do as you're told" the Hydra Commander answered.

"Fuck that noise I do whatever gets me wet and for now that's my partner" The now revealed Juri Han said as she draped herself on the back of her partner.

Usually the insane Korean woman wouldn't work for an organization like Hydra. Too many competing leaders. However her partner was interesting and she figured she'd stick around so long as her partner kept showing her new things.

Her partner in her opinion was sexy as hell despite their age difference. And Juri would ride them all night long if given the chance. Hell she had plenty of times already. She didn't believe in love but Juri would easily admit she was very attracted to her partner. She had requested to be this person's partner as all the others couldn't keep up with them. That or they out right killed em.

"You have a mission in New York get moving and if you do a good job we have an extermination mission in Iraq that's open."

"Oooh ISIS their always fun. Okay ya got me what about you babe ya interested in all this?"

Her partner never really talked much around the Hydra goons but in private they never shut up. Course Juri did like to hear her partner talk. When her partner only looked at her and then left heading straight for their private jet she knew what was gonna happen then. They were headed to New York.

"Guess I got my answer huh!" Juri began to laugh like a mad woman as she followed her partner up the planes's ramp.

 **(In New York with Peter Parker)**

After the legendary hero left the bro weekend he responded to the disturbance and found that a Sandman really was robbing a bank. After a brief scuffle Peter ended up distracting the guy long enough for the cops to show up. Curiously the dumbass seemed genuinely scared of the cops rather than Spider-Man. This was evident when he began to flee the scene when the cops showed up. A large part of peter wanted to point out that if he wasn't scared of himself why would he be afraid of cops. He also wanted to point out that the cops had even less of a chance of hurting him than Peter did but he decided to let the Mook be a Mook.

"So what do I call you how about dune man" at that the sand man stretched his hand into a giant fist shape and then punched up at the wall crawler who was perched on a wall of a skyscraper but quickly dodged out of the way. "No no I got one better sandbox"

"Sit still so I can smash ya" Sandman growled out as he continued to try and smash the spider.

"Hey don't say that! What do you want the hulk to show up cause your dumbass stole his catchphrase?" at that both sandman and Spiderman visably shuddered.

"Oooh I got another one for ya bulldozer feces. Ya know cuz they dump out sand at construction sites" Spider-Man said in a childish excited voice.

"Did you just call me shit?" Flint asked one part angry one part genuinely puzzled.

"Oh he has a brain in there. Question why try to steal in my city? You had to know that was gonna get my attention. And my attention meant you were gonna get your butt whooped." Spidey blabbed to the man

"No way bug this city doesn't belong to you or the big man. Pretty soon it'll belong only to me the sandman"

"That's what you're going with Sandman that so Saturday morning cartoon. At least sandbox made s little sense dude. Oooh sand dude come on you gotta admit that one's better than sandman right? Way less obvious cartoon inspiration."

"Fuck you kid"

"No don't do that I'm only into girls you should try it sometime."

All the while this childish conversation had been going on the sandman had been trying to hit our hero in various ways to no avail.

However just when you thought the writer would allow the protagonist to get hit he decided at the last minute to do what marvel doesn't and have consistency. Mainly because he is a firm believer in how overpowered and broken the spidersense is and he's gonna do this by telling you what Peter was doing in the following prargraph. The writer reads way too much lemony Snicket.

While sandman was trying to hit him Peter began to get lost in his thoughts while he let the spidersense straight up take over his body motions. 'okay think Peter think! He's made of sand and he looks like he has basic control over himself. What are weaknesses in sand I can exploit. Enough water I can turn him to mud? No that won't work he could dry out and then the authorities would have to deal with him probably before they could contain him. What else Peter? Concrete. But is there any construction sites nearby- Bingo' The reason for the bingo is because in the distance Peter could see a construction site one belonging to Stark industries. They were just breaking ground but they would definitely have a mixer if Peter was lucky they'd have the Stark industries super mixers with the vacuum function. Paris could operate that remotely.

"Hey Paris can you see if that construction site has one of those automated mixers. If so I need you to hack into it and maybe I can trap this guy." Peter spoke out loud to the A.I. in his suit.

"Hey who are you talking to up there" sandman asked. "And they call me crazy."

"Oui however there seems to be a malfunction. It can't be remote operated." Paris informed him.

"It wouldn't be my life if it wasn't easy would it Paris" Peter asked his A.I. for no real reason.

"Oui" it's a little sad when a computer agrees that your life sucks.

With a sigh our hero taunted "Catch me if you can sandbox"

"I'm gonna get you" and sandman actually used some brains and made a gun out of the sand. Course if he'd remembered how useful bullets are against Spider-Man it would really prove he was using his brain.

Peter began dodging the villain as he made his way to the construction site several blocks away. All the while taunting the sandman with various quips and other things that this writer really didn't feel like writing (damn i need a laptop asap).

"Hey Paris see if this Mook has any family" if there is one thing that should be important to anyone it's family. Peter figured maybe this guys family could talk him down.

"Oui" after a couple of moments Paris spoke back to Peter with the information.

"He has three daughters" she pulled into his lenses images of the three girls that Peter recognized as the ones he had saved.

"Alright Paris get this information to the police I have a feeling they can use the info to help me end this."

"Oui" Paris answered obediently. Peter had been slowly perfecting her but she wasn't an all powerful A.I. not yet at least. Certainly she wasn't Jarvis ,but the goal was to get there eventually.

 **(Construction site now)**

Having made it to the future site of Stark Tower Spiderman had been locked in a bout with Sandman well into the night and though he was literally exhausted he still dodging left and right. Peter guessed being made of sand this guy wasn't ever really gonna tire out. One thing Peter could look forward too was having a full night of sleep tonight. (Heh)

This probably would have gone on longer if sandman hadn't heard...

"Daddy" like any father Flint would recognize the voice of his child anywhere. 'what were they doing here' he wondered. He never wanted his girls to see him as a criminal.

"Keemia, Susan" he was gonna try and explain himself to the girls as best he could.

"Why are you attacking Spider-Man?" Keemia asked.

"Yeah why Daddy? Don't you know he nearly died trying to save our lives in that fire?" Susan said.

'What?' Flint was confused 'what fire we're they talking about. They had moved into those safe Stark industries built apartments' He had to steal a lot to get the money to move his ex and kids there.

Pete hadn't had the chance to get the mixer to work what with the sandbox trying to kill him but with him distracted Peter quickly got the thing warmed up and working properly. He was just waiting to see if the guy would stand down now that the daughters were trying to talk some sense into him.

It didn't work as he came back madder then ever!

"You jumped out of a building with my girls" Flint was pissed he was grateful he saved them but at the same time pissed at the way he did it. Their had to have been a safer way.

"Hey I did what I could" with that Peter turned on the mixer's vacuum function and it began to suck up all the nearby sand and dirt. This naturally included Flint himself. He found himself stuck as cementman and he was quickly drying.

Pretty soon he was a statue. With that Spidey felt his work was done but he decided to speak with the girls a little.

"You guys are very brave" the hero said. It was obvious that he was tired.

"Mr. Spider-Man what's gonna happen to Daddy?" Susan asked.

"Is he gonna be like that forever?" keemia

"First off call me Spider-Man. Mr Spider-Man is my father. Second I-"

Just then his Spidey senses blared and he looked to see some woman securing the sandbox to a type of jet.

"Paris what is that?" Peter asked his computer.

"It's called a Quin jet. They are the main mode of transportation for the secret government agency shield. The -

"I already know what shield stands for my old babysitter works for them."

"However that woman is Juri han-"

"The street fighter character?" (yes)

"No however she seems to have technology that mimics what was in the game. Her real name is unknown however she is wanted in several major countries."

"Good enough for me" and in one jump Spider-Man was already over in front of Juri. "Excuse me miss that doesn't belong to you"

"Well look at you being all polite. My partner left me to go do something since we're on New York. You kinda reminds of 'em a little bit." All the while she kept stretching in positions that got Peter's cock's attention a little. "I'm looking for someone who knows how to play rough. I don't suppose you're up to the challenge."

For some reason Peter found himself saying I'm game and then the two were fighting.

 **(Meantime Celtic region of the u.k.)**

"You would do well to remove this scythe from around my neck before I use it to end you aspect of Death" the stranger spoke.

"We are eternal" the voice of at least four females said in unison.

"I didn't come here to fight you morrigan I came here to show you something." He produced an orb.

"We already know this" The goddess known as the morrigan stated and it was obvious she was annoyed. "We are the Masters of fate."

"Ah but imagine if it were Susan Storm" the stranger then warped the future where her vessel wasn't who she had planned but was the member of the Fantastic Four. "Imagine if she and her connection to the Power cosmic were to join you You would have Power over Galactus."

"We are interested"

"If she were one with you you would have even greater and more direct control over Anansi's territory the web of existence. Imagine all that Power."

After taking everything into consideration the woman obsessed with Ravens and Black finally answered "We are very interested"

"I will be in touch I have to talk to that succubus named after you"

She was already leaving to replan the distant future "give our regards to Aensland"

"Naturally you are her godmother after all" the stranger replied while fading away.

 **(Heart of Hydra)**

Juri was pissed not only was her partner missing she couldn't even beat Spider-Man. The guy wouldn't shut up and on top of all that she couldn't even hit him. When he got her though it felt like being hit by a fucking truck. But she distracted him long enough to get away with the prize.

"Fuck! Oh well at least I know not just my partner can leave me satisfied. We're gonna meet again Spider-Man ,and I promise you won't leave my web until we're both hot and bothered" and then the insane woman laughed like a maniac. Only thing she was still wondering though where the fuck was her partner.

 **(Parker residence)**

After his fight with Juri Peter just wanted to sleep. He was sore all over. He had finally made it home. After a quick switch he was walking through the front door.

"Hey Aunt May I'm just gonna crash on the bed if that's alright with you."

"Oh Peter dear can you come here" May Parker asked from in the living room.

"Sure Aunt May but I'm beat" Peter said with clear exhaustion laced in his voice.

When he got there he saw Aunt May sitting next to a random girl who had to be younger than he was. She kinda looked like him too.

"Peter dear this lovely young lady is Teresa"

"Uh nice to meet you" Peter actually moved to shake the strange girls hand but she moved to pull him into a hug.

"Teresa Parker" Aunt May finished!


	17. Iron Angel

**Announcement: When SSM gets to chapter 20 I will no longer read reviews, reply to favs or follows. I won't leave authors notes or any other notes now the only thing that I will do is character breakdowns if I feel the character is obscure enough to warrant it. I also won't even read PMs the only way to contact me will be my email other than that nothing. I'm gonna start this when SSM gets to it's chapter 20 and this will be across the board to all my stories. The reason for the chapter 20 is because that marks the end of my involvement in year one. A co author renan has been working on the juggernaut arc for months now after i post what he's been working on this part of the timeline will be over. I'll also be renaming the story at chapter 20 and marking this complete after the juggernaut parts. The story to follow is actually a summer story arc and a visit to kun lun following that which is what I'll be working on after chapter 20 comes out is is Supreme Spiderman creatures of the knight. which is Pete's first lifetime in the dc universe and teaming up with batman.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT: You guys and gals should know i had planned to drop saga 3 and 4 completely out of the story as by my math with them included it would take more than 6 years to write out everything i had planned. However Atdown has agreed to write those sagas out right now. This means that while I'm still giving you guys ssm saga 1 and two he will be writing 3 and 4 and when that's all done we'll both be working on saga 5 and 6 as well as the final story arc Which is a secret to most for now.**

 **P.s. still looking for editors and co authors need email if you want in. It would take time away from that six years thing.**

 **Lastly guys for all of you who voted Morrigan Aensland in this is for you.**

Peter was finally on his bed alone. Over the past couple of nights after the disaster that was the bro weekend on friday and his fight with Sandman Peter Parker came home to find a girl named Teresa. She turned out to be his sister and she was do excited about having s big brother she slept next to him that night and the following night. Today ,Sunday night, was the first time this weekend Peter was able to sleep by himself again. Teresa had elected to sleep next to Aunt May that night.

However that night Peter was woken up by the feeling of something wet sound his cock and what felt like a tongue lapping at it. When he opened his eyes he saw a green haired lady with her mouth around his member. She actually smiled at him before pulling off of his cock and jacking him.

"Oh you're up dear can't have that right now" she had what Peter recognized as a Scottish accent and she was as naked as he was. Although he didn't remember going to sleep that way. She tapped his head with her free hand's index finger and he was out again.

The next time he was coherent the green haired lady was sitting on his cock cowgirl style complete with hat. Now the word pleasure is thrown around a lot on fanfictions but what Peter was feeling couldn't be classified under that word so i won't use it. A more appropriate phrase would be blissful torture or just straight up torture. Guys imagine being at the brink of exploding. I mean that split second before you fill that condom or girl in those on the pill partnerships. Now imagine that right there at that moment on the brink, there was some force preventing you from shooting your load. Now you know how Peter felt.

The green haired lady was none other than Morrigan Aensland. She was a succubus and as a succubus she fed off sexual energy. But to really be filled to really find that infinite well of sexual energy she needed to find her destined one something that in all her centuries of life has eluded her. That is until a stranger pointed out this lad here. So far it seemed true perhaps this Spiderman was her destined one. She always did want to ride anansi ,his Avatar was the next best thing. She couldn't get enough of him and she was the succubus it was supposed to be there other way around after all. Granted as per the strangers advice she kept him drowsy so he wouldn't moan out. When she realized he was waking up she knocked him out again with her magic.

The next time Peter was coherent he was woken to the sight of the green haired girl and her twin. They were on either side of him basically French kissing with his prick in between their lips. Occasionally using their tongues to push his cock head into the other sisters mouth. Just then his door opened and a blonde haired lady walked in.

She was dressed very conservatively. It was an all while ensemble that left everything to the imagination. The only skin showing was what belonged to her face. Though Peter could tell she was well gifted in the chest area. One of the twins stopped their ministrations to give the newcomer attention.

"Oh care to join us dear" the morrigan clone directed at the blonde while the real one continued to enjoy her destined one apparent.

"Wasn't expecting anyone else to be here enjoying his amazing prick. You're morrigan right? Selene talks about you sometimes." The blonde said smirking at the sight before her not having any qualms whatsoever about what was happening so far.

"All bad things I hope" The clone smiled as she approached the blonde and proceeded to make out with her. "Now that you're here i think i can let him stay coherent."

Throughout the remainder of the night Peter was able to pound so the girls. His favorite moment was the triple blowjob.

When Peter Parker woke up the next morning he was fully dressed and his door was still locked. He guessed he had a sex dream. Wasn't his first time. He had been dreaming about a blonde haired lady at least once a month so this was nothing new. The green haired lady was new though.

He was downstairs after his morning routine and was greeted by the sight of Teresa and Aunt May cooking up a storm. The little girl seemed so happy to be helping mix. Before long the family was sitting together chowing down on Peter's favorite wheatcakes. That morning was filled with laughter and lots of love. Kinda reminded Peter of how it used to be before Uncle Ben went into his coma.

 **(Time skip)**

Peter Parker was currently walking to school with his little sister. He couldn't believe it but Teresa was looking like she was actually his sister born overseas during his parents trip. The photo she had of their parents was incredible proof but even that wasn't enough for the Parkers so his aunt had called in Nick of shield to investigate. What he came back with shocked the family.

As an employee of shield Mary Parker had given a blood sample before being allowed to return to the states but she passed away and the sample was never used. However shield policy apparently was to keep samples of that nature and Fury had it tested he reported that the chemicals in her blood were the same as those of a pregnant woman.

That seemed to confirm things for the Parkers. They had kept Teresa over the weekend but she was the adopted daughter of CIA agents and would be missed. Aunt May had contacted them directly and let them know where their daughter was and who they were. The parents were happy to know that she would be taken care of and had already had various resources to locate the little eight year old girl mobilized. The family were fans of Richard Parker despite his tainted legacy so they trusted the Parkers to keep Teresa safe and that when the family got to New York on Monday they would work out something so Teresa could spend time with her big brother.

The weekend had proven difficult for Peter to become Spider-Man with Teresa following him quite literally everywhere. The little girl was attentive to stories about Uncle Ben and Aunt May even her parents but she seemed interested in anything related to her big brother. She only asked questions about Peter during a story. The girl even slept in the same bed with her big brother the first and second night over the weekend.

The only time Peter was able to be Spider-Man was when he went to his weekend job at Luigi's pizza. Now it wasn't really a job but Peter was on the payroll as an employee however all the real employees were family and they all knew Peter's secret.

It happened during his fight with Mysterio. His face was caught in an explosion as Mysterio made his escape. Peter was forced to take the mask off in front of Luigi and his family. Now the Parkers and the Luigi family went back three generations. Since before the time of William Fitzpatrick. The Parker men Richard, Ben, and Peter had all agreed that Luigi had the best pizza in the world. So Luigi had known Peter since he was born.

Now Luigi had been on the fence about Spider-Man. He agreed with the daily bugle, that the mask wearing was concerning. He wondered what the figure could be hiding but the moment he got the face of Peter Parker in his head as Spider-Man everything changed. He thought about all the times Peter had come to this very building for his birthday parties or because of his straight A's. Luigi remembered a five year old Peter wanting to spend the whole day in his establishment. He thought about when he had offered Peter a job at the pizzaria when he found out about Uncle Ben and the Parker's financial situation. He would have been the first person to be hired that wasn't part of Luigi's family. Coincidentally the Mysterio incident was the day Peter was supposed to start work but he never showed up and Luigi thought about how he was gonna tell Aunt May that he had to fire Peter for not showing up. Her anger was legendary after all.

However once he saw Peter without the mask his family closed the store something that hadn't happened outside of the usual holidays in over 70 years. His wife and daughter Samara ,why on Earth she was named that he didn't know, cleaned up Peter's wounds and nursed him. After a couple minutes he was fully recovered.

After that they set up a system Peter would continue to be paid by the Luigi family as if he was a part time employee and Peter would take that time to patrol in confidence knowing Aunt May was not gonna worry about him as she had enough to worry about off just Uncle Ben alone. Peter also could have as much pizza as he could eat no charge. These terms were non negotiable. It actually made Peter cry. The thought that they cared enough to help him in his superheroing duties was humbling for Peter. Unlike what the dumbass 616 Peter probably would have done Peter of the Supreme universe agreed to these terms.

So upon making it to Luigi's pizza and introducing Teresa to everyone Peter left Teresa there while he went to do his "deliveries". She ended up playing on the various old arcade machines the place had. She also had an unlimited amount of quarters that Luigi was giving her straight from the register. Not like he was losing any money.

To her Peter came back before she knew it. For Peter though he had just failed to stop a Rhinoceros looking guy and a guy with electrical powers from robbing a bank. In his defence he was so focused on the rhino he never noticed the electrical guy coming up from behind and frying his ass. The cops didn't help with the whole shooting at him thing. Thank God for Captain Stacy showing up and ordering a cease fire. He told his men their energy would be better spent on helping civilians and not wasting bullets on a guy no one seemed to be able to hit. By the time that happened the Rhino and the electrical guy had already made their escape. 'Note to self give the electrical guy a better name like Static Shock or Shazam anything better than electrical guy' Peter thought to himself when he returned to pick up Teresa.

The process repeated the next day except instead of fighting rhino or electro ,as Peter decided to call him that way both villains had an o at the end of their name, he spotted one of his fellow vigilantes ,and friend after that adventure with Dr. Strange awhile back. The immortal iron fist was facing off against Juri Han codenamed the deadly Spider and the mad Korean woman was looking for her partner the shadow spider before Danny spotted her. They ended up with the black widow showing up to help them only for Juri to escape again but hey super hero team up.

There were more and more of these guys popping up since Peter and the fantastic four who Peter has as of yet to meet. Like Iron Man or the recently thawed out Captain America himself. Though none of those two helped with petty crime. Iron Man mostly just focused on terrorists. He actually inspired Peter a little bit. Right now he was going around saying he was Tony Stark's personal bodyguard. Though Peter had Paris hack into Stark's computers mainly the surveillance and he found out that Stark was the Iron Man hero.

With all this information you should be up to date so let's return now to Teresa and Peter in the present day. Since her parents were coming to pick her up after school at 3 it was decided that Peter could take Teresa with him and she would be allowed to go to his classes with him.

So here we find the pair holding hands and walking through the halls as Peter stopped at his locker. Usually Harry would be right next to him at his own locker but Harry had changed schools. Peter had wanted to talk to Eddie about the Gwen situation but he hadn't seen him all day.

Suddenly flash showed up and then Gwen on the opposite direction in the hall. Both making a beeline straight for the pair. Flash made it first and once he took notice of the little girl whose hand Peter was holding he spoke up.

"Yo Parker what's with the pipsqueak?"

"This flash is my long lost recently discovered baby sister." Peter said that last part with no small amount of pride and that unconditional brotherly love big bros have for their younger siblings all laced in his voice.

"Hey Peter told me who you were we sorry bout your arm." The little girl said innocently enough.

"Uh okay I better get to class see you around Parker" Flash said as he made sure to bump into Peter even though one of his arms was still in a cast from Peter pushing him into that locker.

Gwen who had been silent up until now was still in shock over finding out that Peter had a sister. Everyone know about Peter's past on some level and everyone knew parents were a touchy subject for Peter. But to find out that his parents had a sister for him before their passing. Had this been why Peter didn't tell her about Eddie. She kinda felt like a cunt for being so upset with Peter over the weekend besides the dates Felicia kept taking her on were cushioning the blow of being cheated on nicely.

But finding out you had a baby sister you never knew most definitely took up Peter's processing power over the weekend. Well Gwen had siblings who she loved dearly so she could understand a little of what Peter was going through. Sometimes when Peter and her used to babysit them out in public people would say they made a cute couple. Plus Peter was always great with kids. She immediately forgave Peter for not talking to her over the weekend about Eddie.

After musing and getting over her shock Gwen glared at Peter before saying "Spill!"

Sighing Peter went down to Teresa's level. "Do me a favor Teresa you see that class right there? Yes that's the one I need you to go in there and tell the teacher who you are and that Gwen and I will be a little late. Can you do that for me?" He asked the eight year old.

Teresa then grabbed Peter and in a cute childish manner whispered in his ear so Gwen couldn't here "She isn't good enough for you. You should date someone prettier."

Peter was taken aback with how much conviction Teresa put behind that statement before she went on her way leaving Peter and Gwen alone to talk things over. After a quick explanation over Teresa and what he had been doing that weekend Gwen immediately forgave Peter for not telling her about Eddie. He still wanted them both as friends and Gwen could easily see herself as still being friends with Eddie just not now. She was even happier to know that Peter was able to get that music she requested from him.

"You're kinda lucky I was less busy this weekend especially with my phone being fried." Immediately Peter thought back to the phone he had in his pocket while fighting electro. "I was forced to look at my email and well Khalid wanted me to look over some music for him and that put me in the mood to work on music."

In truth that was one part of it another part was because he had less time to be Spider-Man and so much bonding time with Teresa he ended up showing her his old music equipment and they ended up making several songs together. The eight year old ,much like himself, was a natural talent at music composition.

Indeed Peter found out Teresa was a natural at a lot of things like him. He thought it would be safe to make new batches of his web fluid in his room. He quickly found out that he wasn't the only genius child of Richard and Mary Parker as Teresa pointed out that he could multiply the strength of his webbing by ten if he changed the temperature at a certain stage of the mixing process.

She surprised him again by pointing out that the webbing could conduct electricity but by adding electricity at a certain stage of the mixing you could get webbing that was immune to electricity because the webbing would be magnetized. Peter actually took this a step further by applying the magnetization to a new Spidey suit that Peter had Paris synthesize over night.

Throughout the day people kept on talking to Peter about Teresa. How cute she looked, how much they looked alike, how happy they were for them, or if she was coming with him to the end of the year dance.

This was where we find the issue on their conversation with Liz Allen after the last school bell for the day. She was still constantly flirting with Peter Parker even in front of Teresa.

"So petey you going to the dance?"

"I wasn't going to at the beginning of the year then I got a girlfriend and thought I was going but Betty said she couldn't make it. Said she had work." Peter said as he thought about how Betty had been acting strange after her chat with Aunt May. She was even reluctant to do sexy things lately. It was usually her that initiated them for crying out loud. Then she started avoiding him at work. He sighed wondering what it could be. Did he do something wrong. What did Aunt May day to her? Peter didn't know but he did Wonder.

"Well you could go with me." Liz said with hope in her eyes. "I mean you know I'm no longer dating anyone and-"

It was Teresa who interrupted Liz by saying "You do remember that you were dating a known bully fight? Sure every time you saw it you made him stop but you never bothered to take steps to stop it for good. And do you know who suffered the most because of that? My big brother so forgive him for not jumping into a relationship with a woman who used to date his bully. You gotta prove to him and to me that this isn't some game or rebound thing."

"Besides Aunt May has someone set up for me if I was going but I kinda got the feeling they I don't have a choice."

'Note to self remember that Teresa is a genius and not your average eight year old' Peter thought. Before being grabbed my Teresa and leaving a stunned Liz behind. "And stop flirting with big bro while he's supposed to be tutoring you" Teresa called behind loud enough for several teachers and students to hear as Peter and Teresa we're actually on the other side of the hallway and almost though the door. If Peter had been thinking he would have began to wonder how Teresa knew about Liz flirting with him as he hasn't told anyone about that.

 **(Oscorp tower)**

Norman Osborn had a meeting with General Ross in a couple of minutes but first he was meeting his son's new girlfriend. Probably some hussy Norman figured but he'd humor the boy. He wished Harry was more like Peter. You didn't see Peter worrying about some girl.

Just then Emily walked in with Harry and some blonde in tow.

"Hey dear" they Osborn matriarch and patriarch gave eachother a chaste kiss and afterwards each thought 'bitch tastes like semen' for Norman and 'bitch tastes like cunt juice' for Emily. They both frowned a little knowing they hadn't fucked eachother today or even lately for that matter. "This is Harry's new girlfriend Gwen Stacy" Emily said in a chipper voice.

Norman looked her up and down his face said he wasn't impressed but his thoughts were another thing. He knew Gwen. She was an intern that had an accident in one of the many Oscorp buildings on New York. But he knew her even before that event. He had even entertained the idea of seducing her. Not out of some lust but because Norman legitimately hated her father with a passion. Ever since Norman had snuck the kingpin's early shipments into New York Captain Stacy has begun keeping a close eye on Oscorp and it was pissing him off. Besides the captain's daughter wasn't bad to look at. Just like that sister in law of his almost fifteen years ago.

But to keep up the unimpressed steak of his and belittling of Harry Norman said "Look here you worthless batch of DNA I told you not to bring these sluts to me until it was your wedding day and I had to play the loving father. Don't waste my time again. You should be more like Peter." He then took a glance at Gwen. "Wait Peter's mentioned you don't tell me she's like Cindy. I told you i didn't mind if you were only dating a girl so she could get Peter's attention like Cindy did. I also told you not to bring them to me."

"It's not like that dad. Cindy and I only did that so Peter would actually notice her. We always planned to break up so she could get with him. But Gwen is my girlfriend."

"What happened to the jock miss" Norman asked Gwen while folding his arms.

Now years ago Gwen like Peter had looked up to Norman Osborn and in a few short sentences she knew she hated the bastard. How dare he talk about her like that. Or Harry for that matter. At least he seemed to like Peter though. "Well he cheated on me recently sir an-"

"I've heard enough. Really Harry I've had several conversations about her with Peter and while right now she isn't the gold digging type she is headed that way. She wouldn't be that way with Peter as she knows he could provide for her and he has that whole comical thing going for him. But you? You lack those qualities that makes Peter a match for her.

Besides don't you think it strange that upon finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her instead of waiting several weeks to even months to get over him she immediately jumps into a relationship with his friend. It doesn't matter how close you may or may not have been. And to top it off you're rich clearly she's not ready to settle down and that's why she didn't pick Peter yet.

I bet if I offered her something like acceptance and a full ride to somewhere like Oxford I could get her to give me her virginity. Hell I could probably get a slut like her to carry my babies to term never minding I'm married. Especially if she's anything like her whore of a mother. The simple fact that she hasn't even once tried to say she isn't that type of girl or rebuke me in any way herself is proof alone that she is seriously thinking that she would take that type of deal" With all that said and seemingly every rebuke rebuffed Norman walked off to get to his meeting with General Ross.

Norman was famous for his ability to read people. To see their weakness at a glance and usually take advantage of it. For Emily it was feeling wanted, for Harry it was feeling worthy, and for Gwen it was her education. She wanted a job that could make it so her parents especially her dad wouldn't need to work. And nothing was more important to her. Even her body.

And to Gwendolyn Stacy's eternal shame she could actually picture herself doing just that if it would mean her getting accepted into a school like Oxford. This would haunt her throughout her life.

We now find ourselves in said meeting as Dr. Menken had just finished explaining the green formula and how it had proven to be Superior to the super soldier serum used on Steve Rogers. Menken was just about to get to the part about insanity being a side effect among men when Norman walked in.

"Ah General Ross I was not aware you were on the premises" Norman said that last part with s glare shot at menken.

Ignoring Norman's appearance Ross said "Please continue Doctor"

"Well the green formula is superior to any other and can pass undetected as a performance enhanced it had the nasty side effect of temporary or permanent insanity. Sometimes even loss of brain activity."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well I recommend that we go back to formula sir"

Speaking up quickly Norman spoke up "That is among animal test subjects but we are ready to proceed with human trials."

Sighing a little General Ross replied. "The government has lost faith in Oscorp and in you Norman. I have a meeting with Trask industries next month. If there haven't been any successful human trials in that time I'm pulling all your funding. One month Norman if you fail you're out"

 **(We return back with Peter)**

After Peter and Teresa got home her parents were waiting for her. It was decided that for major some major holidays Teresa would spend some time in New York with the Parkers the next time being there fourth of July as it was May. When he said goodbye to Teresa Peter went on patrol and before long he came across electro and rhino.

Peter had been at a stalemate for the past fifteen minutes. Teresa's advice was s godsend. By magnetizing both his webbing and the metal in the black lining of his suit Peter was able to be more or less immune to electro. In fact whenever electro tried to fry Peter instead his suit would hold a charge and Peter would use him webs to deliver the current to Rhino though the dumbass was still running towards Peter and into walls.

"Toro toro oh wait that's for bulls guess they're smarter than Rhinos cause you're still falling for it" Peter said as he dodged another charge from the brute.

"You stupid bug stay still" Rhino growled out.

"Why don't you fry already" electro said as he fired another blast of lightning straight at our hero. Contrary to what people my believe Spider-man has the ability to temporarily move faster than the speed of light (canon). But only in extremely short bursts. This explained how the hero was able to dodge Electro's attacks no matter how many times he tried. I mean his attacks had the speed cap of light anyway. And Peter would leave after images as he dodged Electro's attacks which would confuse the Rhino.

However he couldn't dodge forever so to minimize property damage and to occasionally protect civilians the hero would tank the attacks and redirect the energy into Rhino. It was damaging him but not by much.

Now normally someone would write that Peter was able to overcome them in some impressive fashion but not this writer he's just going to point out one simple fact. Peter Parker could lift at minimum 10 tons and Rhino didn't weigh that much.

And do while Rhino was charging Paris spoke up.

"I'm sorry creator but I just don't get it."

"What do you mean Paris?" Peter asked as he got ready to dodge again.

"Despite whatever powers and strength this guy has he's only human. I'm sure he could still get knocked out. Plus you can lift several tons. I doubt this guy weighs that much"

One of those lightbulb moments came to the arachnid as his body relaxed a little but dropping the classic spidey stance as he said "Son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk about my mom like that bug." The Rhino themed villain yelled out as he once again charged the hero. When he was close enough Peter grabbed his horn and threw him straight up into the air. Moments later when he landed he was out cold.

"Dude your do dumb it's an insult to Rhinoceros everywhere. Like for real change your Villain name to something that'd suit your intelligence like Patrick... Nah then that'd be an insult to starting starfish" Peter said all this while crouching over the Rhino when suddenly his spidersense went off. He had forgotten about electro. He would have dodged the lightning stream heading his way but a pleasant surprise dropped down from the sky.

None other than iron Man whose suit began draining the energy output from electro.

Inside the suit Jarvis informed Tony that they were charged up to 140%.

"Alright Jarvis pour sixty percent into the unibeam and lock onto a fequency he can't absorb." Tony informed his A.I. though no one else could hear him.

"Very good sir"

Now talking so that Spider-Man and Electro could hear him. "Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Iron Man stated a smirk in his voice.

"Of course not anybody can join granted they need to adhere to a dress code. But I think a multi million dollar suit was under acceptable attire." Spider-Man stated now perched on a nearby wall while iron Man and Electro had a staring contest. Though you couldn't see the man beneath.

"It's actually billion by the way" Taking a look at the Rhino Iron Man continued. "Awww it looks like you took out my dance partner mind if I steal yours?"

"Not at all must make sure to have him in prison by midnight or he'll be missed."

"I'm a big fan of your work but who's this guy eel man or something?"

"I'm calling him electro" woah total geek out moment. 'iron Man aka Tony freaking Stark just said he was a fan of mine' Peter thought more than a little giddy.

"Better then eel man I guess."

"You should have heard what he was going the call himself the human taser" Peter actually shuddered at that name.

"Like Johnny Storm? Can't say that I blame the guy I was gonna call myself the human iron. But then I quickly came to my senses." Iron Man shuddered himself at his one less than intelligent moment.

"You know calling myself the human spider never really crossed my mind i mean I went straight to-do"

"Hey would you two quit ignoring me!" electro shouted.

"Be right with you cupcake grown-ups are talking" iron Man aswered eyes now on Spider-man

"You will fear members of the big man's gang" electro shouted before blasting at the heroes who easily dodged him.

"Not this again. According to the police the big man is just a wild goose chase criminals have made up so they can give false information and an easier prison sentence." Iron Man stated while flying in the sure next to electro. As they were all in the middle of times square.

"Hey iron Man think you can create an emp" Spider-Man asked.

"You think it'll work on him?"

"At the very least it'll stop him from powering up"

"Alright here goes nothing" Tony says as he let loose a massive pulse that did in fact depower electro.

After going over to electro's unconscious form Tony scanned him and announced "Looks like his name is Mark Raxton says here he's the son of Mr. Allan. Funny he's never mentioned you before only Elizabeth and Theodore."

Peter had seen him around her house on the rare times family were present during their tutoring sessions before but he never knew he was Liz's brother.

"By the way why are you here Mr. Stark? Not that I mind the assist just curious." Spider-Man questioned Iron Man.

"Was looking for Peter Parker wanted to ask his opinion on some things" it took Tony a moment to realize what the other hero had called him. Upon figuring it out though he asked a question of his own. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I don't care how rich you are you're not giving away a billion dollars to just a simple bodyguard. But why come around me?"

"Heard you and him have some kind of arrangement going on where you let him get the pics and you split the profit. Mind if I tag along to your meet up? At least I assume you meet up"

"Actually I do mind but I'll send him your way" Spider-Man said before webbing off. A short time later Peter Parker showed up to the future Iron Avenger. The two talked about many topics as Tony treated Peter to dinner where he came across Gwen, Felicia, and Liz. The ladies loved hanging around the billionaire and couldn't believe that Tony was calling Peter friend throughout. However when Felicia started flirting when him and Peter he said he had to go. Muttering something about jailbait.

"I think I'll look into your idea about using v252 from Max to create that synthesis cloth metal. Thanks for the ideas Peter"

"No problem Mr Stark."

"Dude how many times do I have to say it for you it's just Tony."

"Goodbye Tony" it felt weird to Peter calling a grown up my their first name like that who wasn't a family member.

But then what Peter was dreading happened and Liz got a call. After answering it she started to cry.

Next thing Peter knew he was with Liz visiting her brother in Ravencroft asylum along with Theodore.

The conversation was interesting enough. Mostly Liz bashing on Spider-Man and how the bugle was right about him and that he was a menace. That he only ruined lives.

Funny enough Mark was the one trying to defend Spider-Man saying that it was his fault for joining with the big man's gang in the first place.

Liz wasn't having it though. And so now we get to the part where I show you the single most drastic change between other versions of Peter Parker. In that moment he used his vast intelligence to figure out a way to make it do that Liz wouldn't hate him or his alter ego. Contrary to what Teresa said he had already given serious thought to dating Liz but he thought he was dating Betty still. But he was no fool he didn't want to potentially lose s friend or girlfriend if his secret came out in the wrong way. Especially if he could avoid it which he could and his brain informed him of the best course of action to take that would avoid having Liz hate him on down the line. He needed to come clean at least to this family.

They were in a particular cell with only one way in and out. A glass cell that was a perpetual emp making sure that Mark had no chance of absorbing energy. If Peter had been thinking he would have wondered how the asylum already had the perfect way to contain electro in the first place.

Stealthily Peter made his way to the various camera's blind spot using his spidersense and then he proceeded to shoot webbing at them all effectively blinding them all the while Liz and Mark were still arguing while Theodore stood basically agreeing with both of them.

After getting their attention Peter first said to Mark. "Look man I'm sorry for putting you in here but in my defense you were trying to kill me. To be honest I'm just glad iron Man showed up when he did. I don't know how I could have beaten you."

"Petey what are you talking about baby?" Liz said her anger vanishing at Peter's implications. Even Theodore was intrigued but Mark was the one horrified not at Peter's seeming revelation but that he almost killed one of Liz's friends.

With a quick hop to the ceiling and latching onto it with his hands Peter replied "I am Spider-Man"

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**


	18. April fools

**Like I'm actually gonna update a SSM year one chapter on Easter or April fool's day for that matter. Please give me better creative credit than that. That being said I'm announcing that the final three chapter's of SSM year one are almost done. They will be coming out every Friday of this month April.**

 **The reason being in this month i started being a fanfic writer and i decided to hold off to end it on my anniversary. However the first of the three chapters may not come out this first week's Friday it may come out tomorrow a bit of it is attached to this chapter. For the rest of this year i will be updating something every Friday. I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Additionally in this month i will be posting one of my original stories to my to get access you will need to become a patron and thanks in advance. The stories posted on will be held to a much much higher standard than anything i put on ff or even Ao3 for that matter. Also in this month i will be releasing/writing Spider-Man Fallen chapter two i know you guys have been waiting for that** **one.**

 **Lastly guys thanks for your continued support** **. i know I've been very spotty i guess I'll use that word anyway i know I've been here and there and definitely not on a schedule that you could follow well now here is one and i hope to stick to it keep in mind the stories on also support the stories on here and it's all for that laptop I've been literally dreaming about that said here's the chapter bit.**

Is a man with multiple wives truly lucky or should he be pitied? For the Male arachnid hero from Queens sometimes he questioned that very thing. Especially when the immortal women around him went through that time of the month. And other times he felt like he was the luckiest man in existence.

Like right now. It was story time and Peter was about to tell his many scores of children and grandchildren about his first time meeting Doctor Strange...

(Peter's First Halloween as Spider-Man)

Today was not going how Peter had planned. As the resident "Super Nerd" of his school it wasn't often that Peter got invited to things. Less often that he got invited to parties but that's just what happened. For the first time ever Peter got invited to Liz Allen's annual Halloween party.

Well that wasn't entirely accurate. Peter got invited every year its just that normally it seemed as though Liz only invited him as a courtesy. Even then Peter knew most of the other attendees wouldn't really want him there. However this year was different. Not only had Liz invited him ,the nerd Peter Parker, to her party but she pestered him about it. Constantly reminding him about it. Even more that that she went out of her way to invite the entire school, outcasts and all.

So it should come as no surprise that fifteen minutes before the party was set to begin the Parker luck would strike. Currently New York was being attacked by what Peter summed up as rock people zombies. And no not as in music. In a few moments of fighting Peter had saved four babies, seven old ladies, nine little kids, and more smelly construction workers that he'd care to admit.

The rock zombies seemed to be centered in one location: Times Square. Pretty soon that's where Peter was headed. When he got there he saw several peculiar sights one was a flaming skeleton riding a motorcycle, the other was a black man literally bulldozing through the rock people, there was also a guy with a glowing green fist who was punching the rock people to bits again literally, next another black man who looked more like a ninja with his extremely precise sword slashes from the weapon in his hand known as an odachi if Peter wasn't mistaken, and finally a graying man floating above everyone relasing devastating beams of energy from something that looked like an eyeball necklace.

The first thing that Peter did when he made it to the group was web up three of the rock people together and then tether them. Next he used them like a wrecking ball spinning them in a circular manner and effortlessly destroying many of the rock people. Before long Peter had cleared out the entire times square save for the rock people he was using as a wrecking ball so he quickly used an overhead smash rectifying this. Momentarily the fighting ceased allowing the oddities to gather together.

"Spider-Man? I don't understand I put up a barrier around this area protecting the outside world from interfering." The as of yet to be identified graying man said.

"Yeah well a few of the stalagmite rejects must have escaped your barrier or whatever. After noticing that they all seemed to be coming from here I made my way rescuing everyone I came across as I went."

"But that still doesn't explain how you were able to even see inside this barrier to even know this was where the mindless ones were coming from. My spell didn't just blind the mundane it also prevents them from noticing the supernatural or being noticed by them only those with a mystic inclination could be affected."

"Doctor I may be able to answer that." Danny Rand aka the Tekken or Iron Fist said with his eyes closed in a meditative state. Though he was standing up.

 **The April fool's day part is this story chapter being intended to be the end of the year dance. No it isn't gonna be that at all. However that will be the chapter after the Doctor strange team up.**


	19. Meeting the Supernatural

**I wrote a bunch on this story back in October cause I wanted to surprise you guys with a Halloween chapter but I never finished it. Well now it's finished.**

 **I** **have two polls up one about the next marvel moments and the other about who Peter's main love interest should be in the black widow story keep in mind it's her story Peter has a sort of side adventure in it. There's also plenty of sex I'm** **thinking.**

 **Next** **I have started a if you enjoy my stories please help out by supporting me on there. Additionally I'm working on the first chapter of an original story that is not a fanfiction to go on there only. I will continue to add chapters until the entire book is finished and then I'll probably publish it to Amazon.**

 **Continue** **to review guys that is my main source of fuel.**

 **So** **the next chapter after this will be that end of the year dance that introduces MJ officially into the story. I've been working on this chapter off and on since I started SSM last April and it's finally here I hope I can deliver. Be ready next Friday.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support without further delay SSM meeting the supernatural**.

Is a man with multiple wives truly lucky or should he be pitied? For the male arachnid hero from Queens sometimes he questioned that very thing. Especially when the immortal women around him went through that time of the month. And other times he felt like he was the luckiest man in existence.

Like right now. It was story time and Peter was about to tell his many scores of children and grandchildren about his first time meeting Doctor Strange...

 **(Peter's First Halloween as Spider-Man)**

Today was not going how Peter had planned. As the resident "Super Nerd" of his school it wasn't often that Peter got invited to things. Less often that he got invited to parties but that's just what happened. For the first time ever Peter got invited to Liz Allen's annual Halloween party.

Well that wasn't entirely accurate. Peter got invited every year its just that normally it seemed as though Liz only invited him as a courtesy. Even then Peter knew most of the other attendees wouldn't really want him there. However this year was different. Not only had Liz invited him ,the nerd Peter Parker, to her Party but she pestered him about it. Constantly reminding him about it. Even more that that she went out of her way to invite the entire school, outcasts and all.

So it should come as no surprise that fifteen minutes before the party was set to begin the Parker luck would strike. Currently New York was being attacked by what peter summed up as rock people zombies. And no not as in music. In a few moments of fighting Peter had saved four babies, seven old ladies, nine little kids, and more smelly construction workers that he'd care to admit.

The rock zombies seemed to be centered in one location: Times Square. Pretty soon that's where Peter was headed. When he got there he saw several peculiar sights one was a flaming skeleton riding a motorcycle, the other was a black man literally bulldozing through the rock people, there was also a guy with a glowing green fist who was punching the rock people to bits again literally, next another black man who looked more like a ninja with his extremely precise sword slashes from the weapon in his hand known as an odachi if Peter wasn't mistaken, and finally a graying man floating above everyone relasing devastating beams of energy from something that looked like an eyeball necklace.

The first thing that Peter did when he made it to the group was web up three of the rock people together and then tether them. Next he used them like a wrecking ball spinning them in a circular manner and effortlessly destroying many of the rock people. Before long Peter had cleared out the entire times square save for the rock people he was using as a wrecking ball so he quickly used an overhead smash rectifying this. Momentarily the fighting ceased allowing the oddities to gather together.

"Spider-Man? I don't understand I put up a barrier around this area protecting the outside world from interfering." The as of yet to be identified graying man said.

"Yeah well a few of the stalagmite rejects escaped your barrier or whatever. After noticing that they all seemed to be coming from here I made my way rescuing everyone I came across as I went."

"But that still doesn't explain how you were able to even see inside this barrier to even know this was where the mindless ones were coming from. My spell didn't just blind the mundane it also prevents them from noticing the supernatural or being noticed by them only those with a mystic inclination could be affected."

"Doctor I may be able to answer that." Danny Rand aka the Tekken or Iron Fist said from a meditative state. Even though he was still standing. "I can sense a mystical essence coming from the spider though it is innate."

"Does that mean I can do magic or something?" Spidey asked.

After doing several motions with his hands the good doctor revealed the mystic energies Danny was talking about so all present could see but mostly so he could study it easier. "I don't understand by these readings you should be a totem of some sort."

"What's a Totem? And now that I'm on questions who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name is Dr. Steven Strange-

"No no don't use your real name what if your enemies over hear you. You should always use your made up name. That's like hero 101 dude. For example I am Spider-Man."

For a sec the now revealed Dr. Strange just gave Peter an "are you serious right now" look, then he looked at the others and shot them an "is he serious right now" look, and then his features formed an amused expression.

"Well I guess you can call me the Sorcerer Supreme." Strange said while giving Peter a hand shake. And my companions are-

"Oh I've already teamed up with them. Sup Blade, Rider, Iron Fist, Powerman. How have you guys been."

In turn each one gave a response befitting their personality.

"I have been well Spider-Man." Iron fist said politely as he bowed.

"As good as I can be with all the crime lately." From Powerman.

Blade just grunted.

"The souls of the innocent still cry out for Justice, for Vengeance." Came the response from the Rider.

"I see so you've met everyone before." Dr. Strange stated the obvious.

"Yeah I teamed up with Iron Fist and Powerman a while back to bust up a gang shootout. Though I did it for free and they did it to get paid." Spidey said while folding his arms and his lenses narrowing at the sight of them.

"Hey! You better than anyone should be able to understand the danger we put ourselves in to fight crime. You seriously think we're gonna risk our lives and get nothing in return." Luke stated. He was a little insulted that Spidey thought so little of him and Danny when it came to that subject.

"While I doubt you risk your life fighting drug Lords very much I understand and hey you're better than me when I started out." As he was speaking Dr. Strange noticed Spidey's tone changing from it's jovial norm to somber and slightly depressed. And then a name screamed in his head from Peter's mind. 'Uncle Ben!'

He recognized that name. Not too long ago he had received that particular patients case however he refused to treat it. In some respects he wouldn't be the Sorcerer Supreme if it wasn't for that patient and a phone call about that patient causing his car accident. A car accident that took his hands.

Putting to and to together the Doctor was able to figure out that Spider-Man must have been the nephew Peter Parker. He had only met him once but at the time he had been heartless to the kid. And now they both had extreme responsibilities because of their great power.

"I teamed up with Blade to stop a serial killer vampire. That's how I found out they exist. Also he said the next time he met me he'd rip out my heart and eat it. Obviously that hasn't happened." Peter said getting to his team up with Blade just last week.

"Don't worry too much the night's still young." Blade said smirking.

In all the years Luke Cage had known Blade ,like two, he had never heard him tell anything remotely close to a joke and now here in Spidey's presence he cracked a joke. All Luke could do was shake his head in amusement. Though Spidey seemed to be taking Blade seriously.

"Please don't eat my heart I need it to you know live and stuff." Spidey squealed out.

"I'm curious how do you know the Rider?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Well one day I stop by a diner to get a burger when I notice THE Johnny Blaze just sitting there. I mean he's the best thing to happen to motorcycles since Harley's. The only thing close to him today is Johnny Storm. Huh funny thing you're both named Johnny.

Anyway after geeking out in front of him I try to swing home next thing I know this demon chick starts trying to kill me. Right before the demon lady kills me the Rider shows up and saves my life. We teamed up and kicked her ass back to hell I'm assuming." Peter finished.

That had everyone's eyes widened ,excepting the Rider and the Spider, a demon Specifically targeting Spidey. What was that about?

"What was this demon's name?" Strange asked.

"Mephista."

That was concerning 'Mephista wouldn't do anything without her father being the one to send her. What could Mephisto want with Peter Parker or Spider-Man. In that moment Strange decided to keep a closer eye on Spider-Man in the years to come. Mephisto being involved with anything meant nothing but trouble for all of Earth.

Before Dr. Strange could muse for long a tear in the universe itself opened up before them and in poored countless Mindless ones and worse. Dormammu himself Master of the mindless ones.

Seeing him Peter asked himself 'what the hell is that?' though he was saying this in his head his thoughts still reached Dr. Strange who answered with. "That is the Dread Lord Dormammu ruler of the Dark Dimension."

Strange himself began to question if he was ready to even fight the demon god. It didn't matter because the Dread Lord was here.

"So he's like the devil?" Peter asked.

"Worse."

Another fight broke out between the heroes and the mindless ones with Strange opting to take on Dormammu himself. The predictible happened or perhaps unpredictable when it seemed the Eye of Agamotto had Dormammu on the ropes with a massive blast that was forcing him through his own portal and back through to the Dark Dimension.

"You will never have Earth demon go back from whence you came." Strange shouted at the demon with all the authority he could muster. Right before he could push the demon though however the demon unleashed a shockwave of pure darkness that hit Doctor Strange knocking him from his position floating over the battlefield.

"You truly are a fool Dr. Strange. I didn't come here for Earth I came to retrieve my champion." Dormammu said as he restepped through his portal. "You" Before the demon started laughing in a voice that sent chills deep into Peter's very soul.

It took a moment before the heroes gathered to realize what Dormammu meant before they were all faced with the corrupted Sorcerer Supreme. In a brief moment of panic the heroes we're frozen in their disbelief giving the corrupted Doctor the time to aim a spell of dark energy at Spider-Man.

However the most shocking thing of all happened when the Rider stood in front of Peter and took the blast head on for him. Before the Rider unleashed an attack of his own as he released a torrent of hellfire from his mouth in return.

Blade raised an eyebrow at this response. Sure the Rider protected the innocent but he had never seen him body block for anyone before.

"I have what I came for however we will meet again farewell mortals." Dormammu said as he and Strange walked through the portal along with the remaining mindless ones that weren't rubble.

As they were departing the Eye of Agamotto abandoned Dr. Strange and found its way across Peter's neck.

"So what now?" Pete asked after an awkward silence.

"We can't let that demon keep our Sorcerer Supreme as his pet lackey." Blade stated.

"Obviously but how are we gonna get to the doc?" Luke Cage asked. "And why did the Eye of Agamotto leave doc and come to Spidey?"

"We must first find a way to travel to the Dark Dimension." Iron fist answered the first part.

"The Eye of Agamotto is a mystical artifact that chooses the most worthy person in a universe to wield it's power." The Rider answered the second part.

"So what? You trying to say that after the Doc the most worthy person in this universe is Spidey?" Blade asked the Rider while taking a look at Spider-Man's aura. It ,like Agamotto, was gold in color.

While Blade was looking at Peter's aura Danny took a look at Peter's chi and saw its ferocious strength and it lashed out at him however, the rage of his chi had a calmness to it that unnerved him and Danny had tangled with the Hulk. More interesting than that was his Chi's rainbow of color.

While they were all looking at Peter he was hearing a voice in his head. The voice of the Eye itself.

 **(Peter's mindscape)**

"Do you wish to save the Doctor mortal?" Agamotto asked.

"Yes of course. I'd do anything necessary to help." Pete responded.

"You may have to go to the depths of hell itself to save him." Agamotto continued.

Peter's only response "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Then I bestow upon you the full power of the Eye use it to rescue Doctor Strange from the Dread Lord." Agamotto said in a voice that seemed impressed.

 **(Mindscape over)**

"Hey guys I think I can get us to the Dark Dimension. They eye was talking to me earlier-

"Wait did you just say the Eye was talking to you?" Luke asked.

"The Eye does indeed have a mind all it's own." The Rider informed the group though Blade already knew this from vampire lore.

"Hey eye um can you take us to Doctor Strange uh the Sorcerer Supreme?" Peter asked it while looking down at it and then tapping it's eye lids.

Suddenly the eye opened and a beam of energy was blasted forth that reopened the portal to the realm of Dormammu. With resolve the heroes rushed forward into the unknown.

The unknown being a long as fuck wormhole that they had to travel through. The path reminded Peter of Snakeway from Dragon Ball Z with it's absolute bullshit length.

Blade had opted to run the path and was keeping pace with the Rider who was obviously on his motorcycle. Despite the many miles they had traveled Blade didn't seem the least bit tired.

Peter, Danny, and Luke were all flying in an orb created by the Eye again keeping the fast pace with the Rider.

"So is this path taking us to hell or something?" Peter asked suddenly. The reason being the portal had changed from a cold smoky black darkness to a fiery red warmth that was becoming unbearable.

"There are many planes that would qualify as hell where we are headed is among them." Responded the Rider. "And Dormammu indeed could be considered the devil."

"So yeah basically!" Peter said

Blade had been keeping an eye on the Rider and decided to ask him something while Peter struck up a conversation with Danny and Luke.

"I've never seen you body block for someone. Care to explain?" Blade asked his old friend in supernatural killing.

"Not particularly." The Rider responded but at Blade's projected silence he continued. "The souls scream for his protection."

Blade didn't know this ,and most people don't, but the Rider is literally a slave to the souls of the innocent. He does what they say, when they say it, and how they want things done. But that went for all Riders. Oh sure they were all damn near omnipotent, at the very least they can hurt anyone, but their power came from the innocent souls. Now ask yourself why were the souls demanding for Spider-Man's protection?

Not long after the heroes ended up on the other side. Good news they ended up right in front of Dr. Strange. Bad news they ended up right in front of Dormammu.

"Impossible! No one on Earth could navigate their way here except Strange." Dormammu stated in disbelief as he sat atop his rock throne.

"Yeah well I asked the eye to take us to Doc Strange and boom we ended up here." Peter.

"The Eye of Agamotto does not work that way. It is a conduit to channel magic through it is not some object that can cast spells on its own." The Dread Lord said first then he fired a giant ball of flames at the group that was answered by Ghost Rider and his hell fire breath.

Peter took a glance at Strange and was slightly shocked at what he saw. He no longer looked entirely human. His eyes were glowing an orange red and his skin had become pale blue.

After his glance Peter shouted "Here's web in your Eye."

He was expecting his white web fluid to shoot out and hopefully blind the Dread Lord instead his webs came out purple and they curved. Not only that but they kept pouring out long after Peter had stopped pressing the button. Soon the Dread one was completely covered in a cacoon of the stuff and it didn't seem like he could get out.

After seeing his master be encased in webbing Strange let out a war cry and flew straight at the group. He attacked the Rider first and Danny second with beams of light but was quickly subdued by Luke and Blade who pinned him down.

"I will see if I can purify his tainted chi." Iron fist stated. And he began to do some wierd hand motions.

"Hey Eye can you make Strange go back to normal?" Peter asked the eye around his neck, seeing that whatever Danny was doing was taking too long.

The eye opened up and an intense beam of blinding white light shot forth burning away all of the darkness implanted within Dr. Strange.

Soon the Sorcerer Supreme was mostly back to normal. "Huh where am I?" Strange asked.

"Okay so we have the Doc can we get out of here." Peter asked the eye again.

 **(Timeskip)**

The group was gathered in the Sactum sanctorum having explained everything to Strange.

"That is perculiar! The eye has never acted in such a way with me before but it seems you Spider-Man were able to unlock even greater powers from this relic of the Vishanti." Strange stated as he stared at the necklace that returned to him once they made it back to Earth. It was on its pedestal sitting pleasantly.

"Indeed it seems that there is a mystical nature to you Spider-Man. I would like for you to come to my home in K'un Lun perhaps you can find answers about yourself there. At the very least train some of your mystical abilities and fighting skills."

"Thanks for the offer and I'll think about it." Spidey replied. "You know this whole adventure ended pretty anticlimactically it felt more like a cosmic road trip more than anything."

Just then Deadpool showed up because he could. "Well duh the writer is not very good at action scenes if he was this chapter might have been three times as long." And like that the Merc with a mouth was gone.

 **Fav, Follow and review. Please support my .**


	20. Girl next door

**Okay so this is finally here but now to address certain people who like my ideas but find my execution lacking. if you think I'm going to put the kind of effort an author would a book for something i don't get paid for you've lost your mind. Now could i add on the extra thirty steps i put into the novel I'm writing into my fanfics. Yeah i could. But then there's the problem of me not getting paid so no i won't be changing the standards i use on my fanfics.**

 **Like i said originally you should see this fanfic like a TV show. it will have many off Camera moments. You should never treat it like a book. Least not until we get to the fantastic four era. Anyway enough of that. i added the lemon back in to the starfire chapter in Dc moments season two. Up next is the Emma Frost chapter for marvel moments followed by the Diana Prince chapter for dc moments. so stay tuned this week.**

 **Very** **important here guys and gals Don't let the word count scare you it's mostly song lyrics you can just skip them if you want. Before the lyrics though it was still a big chapter.** **I put the song lyrics in as they are important for the relationship Peter will develop with each female going forward. At least they speak to those relationships.**

In the Stranger's hand was a very small and seemingly insignificant object. He was peering at it in a manner that puzzled Anansi. The elder deity decided to get a better look and he crossed his throne room to the side of the Stranger. Upon closer inspection Anansi realized he couldn't recognize the object and that was alarming. A story Anansi did not know? Impossible right?

"What is the important of that object?" Anansi decided the easiest way to alleviate his curiosity was to just ask.

"This is the ring of letters. In the some hands it can do nothing ,however in the right hands it can bestow Essokinesis." As he spoke he never once turned his head away from the ring.

Anansi knew that word Essokinesis.

'Such a little thing can be that powerful?' He wondered.

Then he chuckled as he thought of his champion. 'Of course something so small can be so powerful.'

Now the stranger turned to Face Anansi. "Come I believe today is the day the boy meets his most important wife." With that he placed the ring in his pocket and walked to the middle of the room to view the web and what Peter was up to.

Anansi noted to himself that the Stranger hadn't opted to put on the ring. 'Curious...'

Decadent is often used in connection with wealth. It's first meaning couldn't be further from the truth. It's first meaning is synonymous with corruption ,a very dark word if you ask me, and it's second meaning is a person that is self indulgent.

All that means is that they take care of themselves not necessarily selfish but close to it. Some would say that we all are decadent in that regard. Most of us only care about those in our circles of life and we have little care for others outside those circles. No matter how wide the circle some people are always left out.

Decadent was a word that perfectly described Emma Frost. A woman who cared very little at all for anyone outside her spectrum. So you may be asking yourself why was Peter Parker making his way to this ladies summer home. Simple he happened to be someone she selfishly cared for.

The legendary hero was making his way to her home via web singing obviously but eventually he would require a taxi to get to his destination. As he swung he couldn't wait for tonight. He would be going to the end of the year dance with his girlfriend Betty Brant and he was sure that he would have the most beautiful date there. The fact that she was an older woman was just a plus in Peter's book.

He meditated on thoughts like this until finally he arrived at one of his former therapists summer home. The home was obviously all white on the outside with even the curtains being all white. The grass was cut to the perfection befitting royalty Peter noted as he payed his cab fair and walked up to the mansion that could rival even Harry or Felicia's home in it's expense.

Peter was always amazed by the place and he continued to stare at the home he was visiting before he knocked on the door that looked like old oak. It was the only thing now white on the front of the house.

After several moments the door was opened by Emma's head Butler a man Peter had come to know named Garfield. He was a youngish man not the kind of Butler that would remind you of a certain bat vigilante's father figure. Garfield was dressed in the reverse of a normal butler as well, instead of a black tuxedo he wore a white one with the inside shirt appearing to be black.

"Hi Mister-" Peter was cut off when Garfield raised his hand in the universe stop hand sign.

"Master Parker how many times must I insist on you calling me Garfield?" Garfield asked delivering the last part with a smile.

"About as many times as I have to tell you not to call me Master it's just Peter." Grinned Peter back at the older man.

After a moment Garfield continued. "Miss Frost is expecting you she's in the lounge awaiting your arrival. Shall I bring her to you?"

"Yes please."

"Very good Ma- Peter" Garfield said with a smile leaving Peter in the main room.

The room was filled with various expensive items but what drew Peter's attention was Emma's new additions. There were two seemingly Greek white marble statues of two nude but otherwise very beautiful women. Peter blushed when he realized the states were VERY detailed when his eyes traced over their lower section.

One in particular seemed to call to him the one on the right. It was a statue of a woman about his height. He kinda felt like she was connected to him somehow. Also he felt like she was better looking than the statue on the right. After a couple moments of staring into the statues eyes a voice spoke up behind him.

"These were done to be the image of Medusa and Arachne before they were cursed by Athena." Turning around Peter saw Emma Frost smiling brilliantly at him as she walked up next to him. "They cost a fortune but I think they were well worth it. They bring the room together nicely don't you think?"

Thinking on it Peter replied. "They sure do but which is which."

"The one you were looking at just now was Arachne. To think they were cursed by Athena because each one was more beautiful than her. Never let it be said that gods can't be jealous if mortals. Athena's living proof." Turning around and waving her hands dismissively Emma added. "But enough of me teaching history I'm on vacation after all. I need you to accompany me into the dining area."

As Peter followed her Peter couldn't help but notice that aside from the guaranteed white, Emma was dressed in a way that would make any Hooker feel like the teacher should put on more clothes. She was wearing a version of the Hunza G beach dress but comparing the original to what Emma was wearing the original dress would be considered conservative.

Walking behind her ,rather Peter wanted to or not, his eyes were glued to her ass as she walked in front of him while holding his jeans behind her back.

When they finally made it Peter's eyes bugged out at the spread sheet has before him.

"I cooked it myself for us." Emma informed him with a smile on her face as she looked at her edibles with Pride.

"There's no way the two of us could eat all that!" Peter explained.

'Even with my extra metabolism.' Peter added in his head.

"Of course not silly I'm expecting my sister's to come by soon. I wanted us all to get together AGAIN."

"Oh well I'm over it then."

"What does that phrase even mean?" The teacher asked the spider hero in disguise.

"Hell if I know." Pete responded.

At his response Emma just chuckled before Garfield came into the room. Now you remember when I called Emma Frost decedent. Garfield was a prime example. You see this Garfield was not to be confused with her Butler this Garfield was in fact her pet tiger.

It took Peter forever to get over the fact that his former therapists had domesticated a white fur tiger. A literal live tiger that roamed her home like it was some kind of house cat. It even acted like one. Well to Peter knowledge anyway. At the time of Peter first encountering the tiger Emma had explained that she named the beast after her Butler.

Speaking of said Butler Emma's doorbell rang prompting the tiger to leave before the human Garfield walked into the room escorting Emma's there sisters. Kayla, Adrienne, and Cordelia. Though Emma was dressed like a ho Adrienne had on even less clothing but also in all white. Cordelia was dressed in lingerie though it was still more than what her two older sisters were wearing. Additionally it was black instead of white. The eldest ,Kayla, was the only one of the sisters dressed normal and not in a solid color. She had on a green blouse with a pretty tight fitting pair of blue jeans.

"Hi ladies how have you all been?" Peter asked the trio of women politely. As he spoke Emma touched Peter's face with her open palm in a "isn't he just a treat" manner.

It was meant hours later that Peter finally was able to leave Emma's home. He himself could barely remember what all they did but he knew he had had a good time. He always did when hanging out with the Frosts. However he knew he had to hurry home especially of her didn't want to miss the end of the year dance which was in a couple of hours time.

 **(FFG tower in Hell's Kitchen)**

Juri Han couldn't believe her partner had ditched her again. Most have been New York. Her partner never acted like they had been recently in any other city. 'Whatever more play time for me.' Juri thought to herself.

She and her partner had both been summoned by the Kingpin of crime among many other mercenaries and basically hired killers.

"So let me get this straight." Herman Schultz aka the Shocker said as he looked over a file given to him by the Kingpin's men. "You went me to take a dive so you and your scientists can study the new blood vigilante."

Juri imagined Her Man had raised his eyebrow when he finished speaking. She also chuckled in her head at her own pun. But even she knew not to trifle with him. Once the two had butted heads during a mission. She couldn't believe she had lost to him in their fight.

He was the world's most feared mercenary above even Deadpool but behind the teen Silver Sable for a reason. And she learned that the hard way. So you could say he was the most feared male mercenary in the world.

"That is correct. For the right price, I hear you'll accept any contract Mr Schultz even if it lands you jail time. At this point in time I do not see the Spider-Man as an immediate threat. However, should such a time occur where he does become a truly legitimate threat I wish to have information necessary to take him off the chess board permanently." The Kingpin delivered that last word with extreme menace in his voice.

"I'm going to need a lot of men and firepower to get the spider to take me seriously especially since I'm assuming I'll have to hold back." Herman informed as he sighed and tossed the files he had been reading on the desk everyone was seated in front of. "I'll also need a high value target. Something the hero would definitely come running to protect."

"Everything you need will be provided for"

"I'm gonna need at least one good fighter to help with this. Someone who can go toe to toe with the freak directly."

Juri spoke up so this. "Oh I'll volunteer for that part. Last time we had a night between the sheets he left me with an itch only he can scratch and I've been dying for a rematch."

"Indeed Ms. Han that is precisely why I asked you and your partner to join this venture though I see you partner is not with us. I would like you to have a partner for your next fight with the spider so I've already asked White Fox to team up with you for this excursion in case of another absence from your partner."

So that White Fox spoke up with "Hey Sis."

"Fuck is that bitch doing here." Juri asked standing up and getting ready to murder a bitch.

"I'm going to also need the insurance for when I'm taken into custody as well as the full plan." Herman said blatantly ingnoring the hostilities between the Hans in the room. As he spoke though he narrowed his eyes at Wilson Fisk who merely smiled pleasantly right back at him.

With a motion from his fingers the Kingpin's men brought another folder to Herman. Upon reading it the mercenary actually smiled before saying. "This'll do."

"The full plan is to use you and if there isn't sufficient data use other hired help to find out the strengths and weaknesses of the Spider-Man. Upon collecting enough data I will then send in Ms. Sablinova to detain the hero. And I will then pay to keep him out of the country and in her Homeland for the foreseeable future."

"Whatever Kingpin just keep in mind my Wildpack and I don't deal with unknowns."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this Ms. Sablinova. To aquire all the information you would need for your potential contract." Kingpin responded with a jovial nature you would expect from St. Nicholas it at the very least a Santa Clause impersonator.

As he spoke though Silver and her Wildpack had already begun to leave. These other parts of Fisk's plans didn't concern her until it was time to catch a Spider.

 **(Back with Peter)**

As the hero was web swinging home in the middle of forest hills a blonde woman was watching him. She even witnessed him climbing into his room window. Curiously his Spider sense never warned him...

Having changed into civilian clothes Peter made a quick trip to the front door before giving it a knock. He was a little surprised to see all of his favorite woman and an extra stranger. The women were his Aunt May, his girlfriend Betty and his little sister Teresa. Course that still didn't identify the stranger.

The ladies were all welcoming Peter in with the extra girl standing somewhat shyly to the side. Peter obviously asked about her and the response he got surprised him.

"Your Aunt and I discussed it." Betty began. "And we decided that it would be best if you brought a date your own age to your first school dance."

"Don't I get a say. Not that you aren't beautiful Miss it's just-"

Peter was interrupted by an amused Betty. "This is one half of your date tonight ,my good friend Angelica Jones, when she decided to skip her school's dance last week and after discussing things with May we thought she would be a good match for you tonight."

"Wait you said one half?" Just as Peter spoke a knock at the door could be heard.

"Well that's probably my pick why don't you answer the door Peter." May said with a big smile on her face. Like a super villain getting away with something.

When Peter answered the knocks he was treated to an amazing sight. A beautiful red head was in his doorway with an a million watt smile. She was dressed in the famous LBD from Coco Chanel. It was even done in the same way of the famous one worn in the 1961 movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. At the door was none other that Mary-Jane Watson.

Upon her seeing Peter's face MJ began to flashback to a time when they were younger.

 **(Flashback begins)**

We now open up to a scene of a playground for little children. A young red headed girl could be seen being pushed down by an older boy. He was currently making fun of her unique red hair.

In the next instant a boy ,wearing a shirt with a tiger in the front and under it the word Rawr, could see seen. The boy defended the girl from her bully even taking a punch from the older kid.

After a sec the boy left the girl for a few moments and in those moments the girl just kept on having to endure the taunting from the elder kid. She closed her eyes simply enduring his harsh words when a miracle happened.

"Hey Johnny leave her alone." A pretty blonde girl said. This prompted the red head to open her eyes. She saw the tiger wearing kid leading her to their location.

"Aww come on Sis I'm just playing around." The boy said kinda like he actually meant it.

"No Johnny I'm telling dad." The blonde girl said as she grabbed the boy by the ear and literally began dragging him off.

"Um hi my name is-" the boy started to say but was cut off by the elder girl returning.

"Sorry about my little brother Johnny he won't be bothering you again." With that said both the older blonde and the boy left.

After that the red head never could find out the boys name. So she always referred to him as tiger in her mind. That is until...

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Hello tiger, I think I'm your co date for tonight" the future model said as she stood in the Parker family home's doorway.

For a moment Peter was unable to reply. He was too stunned by her beauty. MJ had a more classical beauty to her. The kid of face and body that would remind you of the Marilyn Monroes and princess Dianas of the world. Though her bust was more impressive than their. Something Peter noted almost immediately.

She wore red lipstick they matched her hair as she spoke again at Peter's silence. Amusement in her voice. "People call me Red though."

All of a sudden Peter got a little bolder after getting over his shock. He gave one of her hands a kiss before replying. "Peter Parker and it's my pleasure to meet you. No nickname I'm afraid."

"Hello Mary-Jane how is Anna doing my dear?" May said as she walked up and pulled MJ into a hug.

That caught Peter's attention.

'Anna as in Aunt Anna Watson. So wait the girl Aunt May has been trying to get me to go out with since I was twelve was this girl.' Peter thought to himself. Then it hit him Anna Watson Mary-Jane Watson. This girl was Anna's niece.

"She's doing fine Aunt May." The gorgeous girl replied.

That also caught Peter's attention. She ,like Peter, called their respective Aunt's best friend Aunt as well. Peter called Anna Watson Aunt Anna. Likewise Mary-Jane referred to May Parker as Aunt May.

After their hug ended Peter's sister Teresa walked up to Mary-Jane and narrowed her eyes at her. After a moment the little girl spoke up. "I like you." Turning to Peter Teresa said. "I approve." As if the little girl was giving her approval of a future wife and not just a single date.

"You must be Teresa. I hope I get to hang out with you as much as I get to hang out with Aunt May." Mary-Jane said as she crouched down to the girls level before hugging the girl.

"Me too you can take me bra shopping." Teresa replied excitedly.

However Peter's attention was soon pulled aside by his official girlfriend. She seemed almost sad but at the same time happy. That confused Peter a bit.

"I want you to show those girls a good time tonight alright Peter." Betty said now with a half smile on her face as she placed her hands around Peter's neck and he his hands around her waist. "Two red heads for the price of one brunette."

"You got it babe." Peter said with a big smile on his face. "I gotta go get changed."

He then dashed upstairs leaving the girls to their own affairs.

When he returned he stole the attention of every girl their. His Aunt couldn't believe it. Her nephew was wearing a suit that looked a little on the expensive side. It actually made Mary-Jane in her LBD and Angelica in her red Guy Larouche dress feel like they were under dressed.

However Peter's suit was sewn together by himself. Though the material was indeed of the expensive variety. Peter was coming down the stairs when he was grabbed by his girlfriend who pulled him into a deep liplock in front of everyone else. Betty shoved her tongue down Peter's throat almost immediately in their kiss by the way.

The kiss lasted for a long time it would have continued but it was interrupted by a wolf whistle. At first Peter looked at Mary-Jane thinking it was her but he soon notices that she, Angelica, and Teresa were are all staring in astonishment at Aunt May.

"What? That kiss was hot." Was the elder ladies reply to the looks she was getting.

 **(At the dance)**

Flash Thompson was hanging out with his date Felicia Hardy as well as his goons when it struck him that he hadn't seen Peter yet.

"Hey guys you think puny Parker is actually gonna show up today." Flash asked his group.

"No especially since we all know he couldn't score with a college babe." Kong replied while snickering.

"I mean what kind of lie was that. He should have said least come up with one that was believable." Sally added while joining in on the laughter.

Randy and Felicia were the only ones not laughing. In fact the longer Felicia was there the more her face showed her displeasure at her date for the night.

Randy ended up speaking up got Peter even he spoke up. "Hey guys come on give the kid a break his Uncle's in a coma."

That actually shut the group up. It also pulled on Felicia's heartstrings a bit. She was curious if the Peter they were talking about was one in the same as the nerd hottie friend of Harry's. So far she had guessed so but the Peter she knew was just a tad bit more outgoing than the guy they had been talking about.

After her musings Harry and his date Gwen came over to their table.

"Hey you guys know whose in the limo outside?" As he said this he looked out a nearby window overlooking the limo. "The things more expensive than the one I ride in."

"No let's go check it out."

 **(Inside the limo)**

"Thanks again Ms. Frost I really appreciate it." Peter said once their limo stopped moving.

"No problem Peter." As they pulled to a stop Emma said "Why don't I get out first there's a potential student of mine that goes to this school and I'd like to have a chat with them."

Not really waiting for Peter's response Emma stepped out first helped by Garfield acting as the limo's driver for the night. Next came Peter. All this was watched by the student body who gaped at Peter and the teachers at what Emma was wearing.

"Wait a minute I thought Parker said the chick was a brunette?" Sally asked in stunned shock.

Felicia noted it was interesting to see Emma Frost here. She had hired Felicia to steal two statues not to long ago. She thought it was too soon for Emma and get to meet again. But that might have been her paranoia talking.

Felicia was a little worried that Peter would know a Hellfire club member. Felicia knew it was bad knews to get mixed up in that crowd. Especially the white queen of the Hellfire club.

What happened next alleviated her worries some. It also left Harry, Sally, Flash, and Kong gaping. A beautiful red haired girl came out of the limo in a red dress. The girl then locked arms with Peter. Next Peter helped his second date out of the limo. That girl had the entire group eyes bug out as she too locked arms with Peter.

By this time Emma and Garfield had already moved inside the schools recreation room.

 **(Inside)**

After barely finding a table that wasn't occupied and taking their seats ,with Peter holding out chairs for both ladies, the small group was attacked by Flash she his group almost immediately.

"Hey Parker why don't you introduce us." Flash said as more of a command.

"Oh yeah. This beauty is Angel." Peter said as he gestured to the girl in the red dress. He had just learned to call Angelica Angel in the limo ride over. "And this gorgeous girl is MJ." Peter said as he motioned to the girl in the black dress.

"Just gonna give me a nickname like that. Lucky for you I like it." MJ said kinda happy to have the new nickname.

After a few moments of listening to the others sort of talk bad about Peter excepting Randy and Felicia MJ decided to speak up. She figured she had an accurate read off their personalities and she didn't like any of them. Mainly Sally.

"Okay hold up you wanna call him a nerd but you're a gold digger."

"Excuse me?!" Sally said in disgust.

Standing up and folding her arms MJ elaborated "Well you're the accidental kind of gold digger. Your boyfriend is Randy right. So let me guess you're the dating for love type of girl except you have no skills except using your mouth to gossip and I'm guessing a little extra am I right l Randy?"

At that the black teen became uncomfortable as did Sally. "But Randy doesn't strike me as the type to put a ring on a ditz or a girl with no ambition of her own. Word of advice in case you don't want to be a gold digger or a trophy wife you might want to find something you're good at besides sitting on you knees."

Turning to Peter and MJ said. "Let me just changed get into some dancing clothes." Before running off.

"Come on Peter let's dance." Angel said just to have away from Flash's group. Despite her shyness Peter had found he was able to coax Angel out of her shell quite a bit. Though he had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't as shy as she made herself out to be.

So the two stood up and went to the dance floor. As they were walking Peter noticed Principal Stan and Vice Principal Ditko dancing with Emma. Now this is where Peter was faced what many nerdier types of individuals face when going to school dances. The fact that he didn't know how to dance. As Angelica lead him to the dance floor Peter's panic began to set in. Thoughts about what it would be like even people see him and start laughing.

He was pulled out of his own head when Angelica said. "Don't worry about what you look like dancing just have fun with." She followed the statement with a brilliant smile to Peter. Next thing Peter knew he heard the music stop and the DJ say.

"Hello everyone, once again my name is DJ Enzyme and I got a good one here for you tonight but don't forget we got a live performance later on so stay tuned." And then the next song began to play.

 **(Insert Sorry not sorry by Demi Lovato)**

 _[Payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _Now I'm out here looking like revenge_

 _Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_

 _To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now you're out here looking like regret_

 _Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_

 _But it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _You fuckin' with a savage_

 _Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

 _Baby, fineness is the way to kill_

 _Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill_

 _And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things_

 _Bet right now this stings (wait a minute)_

 _'Cause the grass is greener under me_

 _Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_

 _But it gets worse (wait a minute)_

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _You fuckin' with a savage_

 _Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

 _Talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _Oh yeah_ _Talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_

 _Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Being so bad got me feelin' so good_

 _Showing you up like I knew that I would_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

 _Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

 _Payback is a bad bitch_

 _And baby, I'm the baddest_

 _I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest]_

Now to describe Peter's dancing with Angelica it would be simple to just say it was just standard. Exactly how you would expect two teenage high schoolers nothing special. But then MJ came to them as the song ended an said.

"Mind if I have the next one."

"Not at all." Angel replied returning to their seats now that Flash and his group were gone except Harry and Gwen who were seated nearby. When she got there the two complimented her on her dance moves.

MJ had changed into a ,while still formal attire, set of clothing that allowed for a better range of motions. Especially for dancing.

"You still look gorgeous." Peter remarked to her as she turned around in front of him as the song changed.

Her back now to him she replied "Let me warn you now Tiger, I go to the Shana Hall dance academy. All that means is that you're gonna need to keep up."

 **(Insert me and u by Cassie)**

 _[You've been waiting so long_

 _I'm here to answer your call_

 _I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

 _I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

 _I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

 _They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

 _They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

 _I can see you want me too_ _Now, it's me and you_

 _It's me and you, now_

 _I've been waiting (Waiting)_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

 _It's me and you, now_ _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me how you like it_

 _I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready_

 _I know what to do, if only you would let me_

 _As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_

 _Here is where you wanna be_

 _I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

 _They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

 _They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

 _I can see you want me too_

 _And now, it's me and you_

 _It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)_

 _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)_

 _Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

 _It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)_

 _I've been waiting (Hey)_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)_

 _Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

 _Baby, I'll love you all the way down_

 _Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)_

 _Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)_

 _Keep it between me and you_ _It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)_

 _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)_

 _Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)_

 _It's me and you, now (Yea)_

 _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)_

 _Baby, tell me how you like it_ _It's me and you_

 _Baby ill love you all the way down_

 _Get you right where you like it_

 _I promise you'll like it(i swear)_

 _Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)_

 _It's me and you, now_ _I've been waiting (Waiting)_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

 _It's me and you, now_ _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me how you like it_

 _It's me and you, now_

 _I've been waiting (Waiting)_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

 _It's me and you, now_

 _I've been waiting_

 _Think I wanna make that move, now_

 _Baby, tell me how you like it.]_

Now describing this dance is a lot harder. To say it felt choreographed just a tad bit might have been accurate with MJ's background. Though it was clear that wasn't the case it still felt that way. It amazed everyone that Peter was keeping up with MJ's professional level dance moves. But that was because Peter was allowing the time manipulation aspect of his Spidersense go haywire. Essentially Peter was cheating in order to keep up.

If there was one word that described the dancing the word would be sex. Teachers almost made the two stop dancing because their dance looked so sexually charged. But at the exact same time it still just looked like impressive dancing so no one stopped them. After MJ was done with Peter Felicia came up to the couple next having pretty much dropped Flash as her date for the night. Deciding to herself to tag in with Peter's group.

MJ simply let her and ended up dancing with Randy while Peter and Felicia did their thing. DJ Enzyme once again changed the song to something that had Peter saying 'oh you've got to be kidding me' in his head.

 **(Insert Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls)**

(How has no one used that song for Felicia or Selina I mean it's like it was made for them.)

 _[I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _Typical_ _Hardly the type I fall for_

 _I like when the physical_

 _Don't leave me asking for more_

 _I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

 _Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)_

 _What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

 _Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

 _You been saying all the right things all night long_

 _But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

 _Baby, can't you see_

 _How these clothes are fitting on me_

 _And the heat coming from this beat?_

 _I'm about to blow_

 _I don't think you know_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_ _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_ _You say you're a big boy_

 _But I can't agree_ _'Cause the love you said you had_

 _Ain't been put on me_

 _I wonder_

 _If I'm just too much for you_

 _Wonder_ _If my kiss don't make you just_

 _Wonder_ _What I got next for you_

 _What you want to do? (do)_

 _Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

 _I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

 _Baby, can't you see_ _How these clothes are fitting on me_

 _And the heat coming from this beat?_

 _I'm about to blow_ _I don't think you know_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_

 _But you keep fronting (uh)_

 _Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)_

 _But I ain't seen nothing (uh)]_

Describing the dance between Peter and Felicia is another one that's both simple and complicated. If sex describes the dance between Peter and MJ that sex should also be used to describe the dance between Peter and the cat lover.

Eventually Peter ended up finding himself being asked to dance by many partners as well as his dates for the night. After a time the three sat at their table once again simply talking and getting to know one another and that's when Peter noticed Liz Allan coming into the dance. He hadn't spoken to her since he revealed his secret so seeing her made him anxious.

He noted she didn't come as a blonde. She had a gorgeous set of raven hair now which complimented her Versace red dress. With it her Latin features shined just a little brighter as well. She made a bee line to Peter and his dates which now included Felicia. Upon seeing them Liz didn't even seem surprised. And that surprised Peter.

"Hey Petey have you been enjoying your night?" She questioned.

Peter couldn't believe it. 'That's what she had to say now that he let her know he was Spider-Man.' Peter thought incredulously.

Having recovered Peter replied. "Um yeah it's been pretty fun so whose your date?"

Peter thought it might have been another student he didn't really know but her answer shocked him yet again.

"Don't have one. Came by myself tonight."

"Well that's no good" MJ said. "Beautiful girl like you should have someone on your arm."

"Thanks Red but it's alright." Liz smiled out.

"Hey why don't you just join us. This can be the table for girls that don't have normal dates." Angelica said before adding. "No offense Peter."

"That's quite alright. I'm just in shock from having no date to four in one night."

"And Petey's anything but normal." Liz added with a wink to Peter.

Next the group heard the voice of DJ Enzyme begin to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen since I see all the members are here. DJ Enzyme is proud to present the Mary Janes." The DJ shouted out.

'Wait what?' Peter thought.

"That's our queue." MJ announced. Having said that there four ladies and Gwen went up to the stage.

For the next fifteen minutes Peter was easily able to figure out what the music he had written for Gwen was for. The group did several original songs to the beats Peter had provided. They were even kind enough to give him the music credit.

After those performances where the lead girl constantly changed persons MJ stepped up to the microphone.

"So those are all the original songs we had tonight but have no fear we've all been picked out songs to cover tonight. This first one I'm dedicating to my date tonight Peter Parker."

After a moment the music started and so too did MJ's sensual dancing. She looked directly into Peter's eyes as she spoke.

 **(Insert Wild Thoughts By Rihanna)**

 _[I don't know if you could take it_

 _Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_

 _I wanna be your baby, baby, baby_

 _Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag_

 _White girl wasted on that brown liquor_

 _When I get like this I can't be around you_

 _I'm too lit to dim down a notch_

 _'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _I hope you know I'm for the takin'_

 _You know this cookie is for the baking_

 _Kitty, kitty, baby, give that thing some rest_

 _'Cause you done beat it like the '68 Jets_

 _Diamonds ain't nothing when I'm rockin' with ya_

 _Diamonds ain't nothing when I'm shinin' with ya_

 _Just keep it white and black as if I'm ya sister_

 _I'm too hip to hop around town out here with ya_

 _I know I get_ _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _White girl wasted on brown liquor (on a brown liquor)_

 _I probably shouldn't be around you (can't be around you)_

 _'Cause you get wild, wild, wild (wild, wild, wild)_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts]_

For a moment Peter felt like MJ was only singing to him. She never let her eyelock with Peter drop one despite the choreography the ladies had with the song.

After that song Gwen took lead. Her song surprised. Peter to say the least. He wondered why she'd pick that song. It was basically about a girl choosing herself or over love. Or was it the other way around.

 **(Insert Havanna by Camila Cabello)**

 _[Hey_ _Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_

 _He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)_ _(When he came in the room)_

 _He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)_ _(But I can't without you)_

 _I knew him forever in a minute (hey)_ _(That summer night in June)_

 _And papa says he got malo in him (uh)_

 _He got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him_

 _I loved him when I left him_

 _Got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him_

 _I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _My heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh no)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _My heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, yeah)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, babe)_

 _Take me back, back, back_ _(Hey, hey)_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Take me back to my Havana_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _My heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Uh huh_

 _Oh na-na-na (oh na, yeah)_

 _Oh na-na-na_

 _Oh na-na-na_

 _No, no, no, take me back_

 _Oh na-na-na_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_ ]

The dancing to Gwen was pretty tame all things considered but that's when they went for the knockout song so to speak. Peter had to agree save the best for last and the performance saved for last was a duet between Liz and Angelica. The dancing to it involved the girls interacting with the crowd.

 **(Insert Fever as covered by Beyonce)**

( _Liz_ Angelica _Both_ )

"Oh, woo, oh

You give me fever

Fever, oh, oooh

Hoo, oh

You give me fever

Fever in the morning

Fever when it's late at night

You give me fever (fever)

Fever when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

You give me fever (fever)

 _Fever in the evening_

 _Fever all through the night_

 _You give me fever, yeah (fever)_

 _Fever when you're with me_

 _Fever when you love"_

As the two sung they also danced their way towards Peter. At this next part they were actually around Peter.

" _He's so sweet_

 _He's so good to me_

 _He's so intelligent_

 _He's so confident_

My baby's so damn sexy (oh)

My baby put the fever on me (oh)

My baby knows just what to do (oh)

You got me boilin past a hundred and two (oh)

You give me a fever

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Ooooh

And here Liz was bold enough to dance in Peter's lap.

 _Never know how much I love you_

 _Never know how much I care_

 _When you put your arms around me_

 _I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

You give me fever (fever)

When you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight (fever)

You give me fever

In the mornin and fever all through the night

 _My baby's so damn sexy (oh)_

 _My baby put the fever on me (oh)_

 _My baby knows just what to do (oh)_

 _And got boilin me past a hundred and two (oh)_

 _Give me a fever_

 _Oooh"_

And here let's just say Liz and Angel just made Peter sweat. And every other straight male and lesbian female in the place.

Everybody's got a fever

That is somethin you all know

Fever isn't such a new thing

Fever started long ago

 _Romeo loved Julie_

 _t_ _And Juliet felt the same_

 _When he put his arms around her_

 _He said Julie baby you're my flame_

 _Thou give me fever_

 _When we kisseth_

 _A fever with the flaming youth_

 _Fever I'm on fire_

 _Fever yeah, I burn forsooth_

 _Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

 _Had a very mad affair_

 _When her daddy tried to kill him_

 _She said Daddy, oh don't you dare_

 _He gives me fever_

 _With his kisses_

 _Fever when he holds me tight_

 _Fever_

 _I'm his Mrs._ _And Daddy won't you treat him right_

 _Now that you've listened to our story_

 _Here's the point that we have made_

 _Chicks were born to give ya fever_

 _Be it fahrenheit or centigrade_

 _They give ya fever_

 _When ya kiss em_

 _Fever if you live ya learn_

 _Fever until you sizzle_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _Fever_

 _Til ya sizzle_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to burn_

 _What a lovely way to..._ _Burn_

 _Fever"_

Now after Peter endured the final performance the girls stepped off stage to the massive cheers of everyone in the building even the teachers. Despite the sexual nature of every dance that accompanied the group's music.

Peter didn't have much time though as he was called away by the news that ended up hijacking the dance. No one really felt like partying knowing that some astronauts might die.

A space shuttle was due to crashland in New York's river. Peter gave his dates the excuse that he had to go cover the event for his boss Jameson. Credibility was added to it by the fact that the Daily Bugle owner's son was on the shuttle. Obviously Liz knew the real reason and even pulled Peter aside and promised to help cover for Peter before he left.

With that Spider-Man made his way to in the crash site.

 **(Timeskip to when Peter returned.)**

Peter came back to discover all his dates had left. He had suspected as much. Saving John Jameson took longer than Peter thought. Plus he had no luck in getting rid of the black gunk on his Spideysuit that he assumed he got from the shuttle. All in all a lot of time consumed. But just when Peter was trying to come up with a way to explain his actions MJ came up from behind him.

"Oh hey MJ"

"Hey Tiger." She replied. "I volunteered to stay here until you came back to let you know everyone went to your house."

"Oh really we should get going then. I think I have a lot of apologising to do."

"Yeah we should but first can we just do a couple more dances together. I think Enzyme's on slow songs right now and I haven't had my fill of you just yet."

"Sure MJ." Peter said breathlessly as Mary-Jane pressed up close to him. They began and continued dancing through three songs.

 **(Insert all the stars Kendrick Lamar ft SZA)**

 _[Love, let's talk about love_

 _Is it anything and everything you hoped for?_

 _Or do the feeling haunt you?_

 _I know the feeling haunt you_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

 _Tell me what you gon' do to me_

 _Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me_

 _You can bring a bullet, bring a sword_

 _Bring a morgue, but you can't bring the truth to me_

 _Fuck you and all your expectations_

 _I don't even want your congratulations_

 _I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises all in your conversation_

 _I hate people that feel entitled_

 _Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you_

 _Oh, you important?_

 _You the moral to the story, you endorsing?_

 _Motherfucker, I don't even like you_

 _Corrupt a man's heart with a gift_

 _That's how you find out who you dealin' with_

 _A small percentage, who I'm building with_

 _I want the credit if I'm losing or I'm winning_

 _On my momma that's the realest shit_

 _Girl, let's talk about love_

 _Is it anything and everything you hoped for?_

 _Or do the feeling haunt you?_

 _I know the feeling haunt you_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

 _Skin covered in ego_

 _Get to talkin', I get involved, like a rebound_

 _No control, no off switch in the way that you bringing me down_

 _It's a turn on, get it away from me_

 _Know you mean wrong, keep away from me_

 _And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah_

 _I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason_

 _I just thank for the life, for the day, for the hours and another life breathin'_

 _I did it all 'cause it feel good_

 _You could live it all if you feel bad_

 _Better live your life_

 _We are running out of time_

 _Love, let's talk about love_ _Is it anything and everything you hoped for?_

 _Or do the feeling haunt you?_

 _I know the feeling haunt you_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_

 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer]_

MJ began singing along sofly to each song.

 **(Insert stand by me Florence and the machine)**

 _[When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see_

 _No, I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So, darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _And, darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me_

 _Darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by_ _me]_

And for their final dance of the night Peter placed his hands around MJ's hips and she placed her hands around Peter's neck. For some reason it felt right. To Peter. Like MJ was something he had been missing his whole life. And MJ felt the same way about Peter and that scared her.

 **(Insert Utada Hikaru Don't think twice)**

 _[How_ _did I live_

 _In a kingdom of thieves_

 _And people who say_

 _Things they don't really mean, really mean_

 _You're only everything I ever dreamed_

 _Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of_

 _You must be kidding me, did you really think_

 _I could say no_ _I want you for a lifetime_

 _So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby_

 _I don't wanna know_

 _Everything is just right_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby_

 _I don't wanna know]_

 **(After returning home.)**

"Night Tiger." Having just returned from the school was bid Peter farewell before going up to his room.

"Sorry about this dear but with Felicia, Angelica, and Mary-Jane using your room to spend the night and Teresa using the guest room I'm afraid you'll have to use the couch." May said after giving Peter the most motherly hug she could afford him.

"It's fine Aunt May. We're you in on the whole girls having a band thing." Peter said with a raised eye brow.

"Of course dear. Mary-Jane and Gwen visit me all the time you're just too busy these days and that's quite fine honey. Having a job is important at your age." May said as she headed upstairs with Peter following her.

After going inside his room and noticing the sleeping girls with MJ trying to sleep at least Peter noticed a letter addressed to him from Betty. After reading it. He wished he hadn't. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he thought over his last couple encounters with Betty.

That letter shouldn't have caught him off guard in hindsight but it did. And that made Peter angry. He couldn't understand why he was getting so upset though but before he could get too angry Liz opened the door to his room.

Hey Petey I was waiting on you. May wouldn't let me walk home by myself." Liz informed Peter with a shy smile.

With that Peter sighed before changing out if his suit and into street clothes. He didn't notice her had left both of his extra Spider-Man uniform shirts out. But that's not important yet. Neither is the black gunk that got on one of the suits as Peter left.

 **(At Liz's front door.)**

"Thanks Petey you were a perfect gentlemen today." Liz says before placing a kiss on. Peter's cheek.

"Well you can thank Aunt May and Uncle Ben for that. Without them I wouldn't be the way I am today." Peter said sadly. The letter was still getting to him.

"Good night Liz." Peter bids before leaving down her homes rather long walkway. Peter more Liz lived in an upscale neighborhood once more. It still surprised him how human Liz could be.

When Peter got a certain distance Liz called after Peter saying to his back.

"My parents are gone for the weekend. I have the house all to myself. Why don't you spend the night?" Liz asked with actual concern on her face.

 **(Insert Celldweller The End)**

What do you think Peter's decision was? Did he go home or turn around?

 **Please review as those help fuel me.**

 **Next** **chapter Spider-Man vs Shocker/Peter Parker Vs carnival games.**

 **After** **Chapter Spider-Man Vs the Juggernaut.**

 **That's** **right the Juggernaut chapter is almost here.**


	21. UpdatePlaceholder

**So firstly this is mostly an update as to what my plans may be moving forward and to update you guys. This right here is my last Author's note. So yay for you guys who are sick of me doing these you have nothing to be mad about I'm done. I'm also done with PMs etc. I'll only answer my emails. I'll let you know if polls are up though but outside of that no more of these.**

 **Okay** **so last Monday i got fired from my new position after i trained everyone. Oh sure they're so still in there spots but i got laid off. And then the next day i got rehired in a different position with about an hour less that before. So yeah I'm beyond exhausted at the end of every day. i barely wanted to write this out to let you all know not to cross your fingers for a long while. i had a Halloween story i was gonna do but nope can't do it anymore. So all of my multi chapter stories are on hold. I'll still be doing one shots but everything else has officially stopped.**

 **Every** **chapter i have half finished I'll probably hold until my two week vacation at the end of the year for Christmas so basically at the end of the year every chapter that should have come out this year will be saved until that time.**

 **Last** **thing this chapter will let you know about two characters that appear in this story. While in the one hand they aren't OCs at the exact same time they are. They're my versions of what they are essentially. I'll just be going over them a little for this chapter. Like i did with Kingpin.** **I have a poll up**.

So whose first up well you know versions of him but this one is mine it's Kind Dracula. So wait wait hold on. Vlad Tepes is in the story too as the famous one you're all pretty familiar with and he follows regular Marvel's version however my King Dracula is a lot older. Like around when Adam and Eve were around older. Additionally King Dracula's default species is not a vampire or a human it is a dragon like his name suggests.

Now to explain his abilities. He has all the classic vampire stuff as well as dragon stuff but additionally he is considered a Transcendent being. Mainly his vampire side is transcendent. Basic of basic that means he's as powerful as Galactus, Odin, Zues, or Thanos sans the infinity Gauntlet.

Key power: Shapeshifting Kind Dracula has what i would call prefect Shapeshitfting. Put simply of he transforms into you he literally becomes you. Example if he shapeshifted into Galactus he's her all of his abilities and Stats plus keep his Vampiric abilities. The right there is his claim to fame.

Next we have an OC of my own design and yes she's in Peter's group. The Witch named Selma. Yes like that city in your history books. Selma is a green skinned, black haired, and broom holding witch. Like King Drac above she's been around a while. Put simply neither her or Thoth know which one of them invented magic but it's a toss up. To simply that even more to call her a sorcerer supreme would be a MASSIVE step down.

Her backstory is quite simple she was this beautiful woman (By the way when i think of her i picture Elodie Yung with Green skin) who due to her use of magic decided to give herself a gods level of immortality/Eternality. However she discovered she needed to pay a price. She decided on something she could due without her skin tone. Now she's herself cept Green skin. No the magic did not make her ugly just gave her a Shego Skin Tone.

Now how powerful is she. She's a transcendent Enchantress. Put simply she's levels above various Goddessess of magic from Nu Wa, and Freya to Isis sand the Morrigan.

I hope this satisfies you guys for the foreseeable future bye.


	22. Interlude the 2nd

Character Breakdown Yuriko Watanabe in SSM.

Yuriko is a bit of an enigma in SSM. She starts off as a sort of understudy to police Captain George Stacy. After a time she gets promoted to a different precinct's Captain. At the same time Jean De Wolf becomes a detective. In my story both work closely with Spidey and even saving his life and vice versa on many occasions. But this is about Yuri. I'm not spoiling anything too much here by saying yes she will become Wraith temporarily. My version is a tad different.

 **(WARNING** **MINOR SSM SPOILERS AHEAD)**

So my version of wraith has the fear gas of Mr. Fear aka Marvel's Scarecrow. In addition she has the tech of EVERY spidey villain and can use them proficiently. She even has Black Cat's design for grapple hooks to swing like Spidey.

Essentially she IS spidey's entire rogues gallery minus the symbiotes obviously.

Now here's where things get dicey. She helps Peter take down a ton of enemies including Tombstone. But something a bit different from what she was expecting happens in her team ups with Spidey. She glimpses his darker side. Something Jean De Wolf never does.

Some more context for a sec here though. Yuri as a Captain was a blatant supporter of Spidey. Officially working with him to take down villains in her precinct. He was even allowed to have police backup upon request from her. Before she was a Captain she would even pull her gun out on other officers if they tried shooting Spidey.

Her belief was that Spidey was necessary however she did agree with 3J in only one regard, she wished that Spidey would get rid of his mask. That way she could formally add him to the police. She felt Spidey deserved to get paid for his help in NYC.

So during a war with Mr. Negative Yuri witnesses firsthand the kind of bullshit Spidey has to deal with on top of that She witnesses a little of his darker side. The result of this quest is that Yuriko becomes wraith.

Now the way I've always looked at Yuri Watanabe is how many view Jason Todd / Red Hood.

Hear me out first. I think Jason genuinely loves Bruce like a father. I believe he thinks Bruce would be better off if he started killing. So in order to prove to Bruce that he could cross that line without losing himself Jason crossed it. Keep in mind all this reasoning is warped and twisted. It could be argued that after seeing Jason and how far he's fallen Jason proved to Bruce that in a way he's stronger than him. Bruce knows that unlike Jason he wouldn't be able to have a filter between what criminals to spare and which to take out. Essentially Bruce would become an even more extreme punisher. Killing all criminals regardless of crime. (Keep in mind Yuriko loved Spidey like a partner and then brother and finally as something more.)

My version of Yuri upon seeing Peter's darkside actually realizes how her he'd fall is he gave in while also coming to grips with the fact that she loves Spidey. She is also aware that Jean de Wolf has similar feelings. So she becomes wraith in a twisted way to sort of shield Spidey from having to cross those lines because she'll do it for him. That way he can stay his pure self. I think it's kind of poetic. She's willing to become a monster in order to prevent Spidey from becoming one.

However eventually Spidey gets her to realize the reasons why she's doing the things she's doing is because she's essentially too close to him. She's seen the world through a super hero's eyes while essentially being a realist and not an idealist. Not a great combination if you ask me.

So Yuri moved to transfer her job to Japan and leave New York and Spidey behind. While going to him before her flight to confess her feelings she witnesses Spidey in a battle with Mr. Negatives inner demon which i made an actual demon in this story. So as Wraith she helps him one last time by absorbing the inner demon into herself leaving Negative with his powers intact but without a split personality. She then flies to Tokyo while leaving a note for him with Jean.

After reading it she reveals both her and Jean's feelings for him and that she's aware he's spoken for but that she'd always want him.

Now you may ask yourself why'd i give all that away here. Because I've basically given you about a good 20% of the things Yuri does. You guys still even now have no clue what i have planned for her even with all this being revealed. Please read the upcoming Divine moments and Family Moments chapters if you want to see even more of what happens to Yuri and what kind of journey i have her go on. Thank you for listening to this interlude. One more will come before the Shocker Chapter is ready but then we are a go.

 **Next stories Divine Moments.**

 **After Family moments.**

 **Later I Quit**

 **Much later Twisted.**


	23. New year

I'm honestly surprised at the popularity of some of my stories and from the bottom of my heart i want to thank you for reading my poorly written stories. Now i know I've pretty much never been able to get stories out when i say i will it's usually months later so i won't give you guys heads up anymore. Since this is the end of the year i think I'll save personal messages from me for the very beginning and end of any story of mine from here on out.

Fandoms i plan to enter starting this year. Star Wars. I've literally been working on this one off and on the entire year of 2018 almost and i constantly erase what i wrote cause I'm continually not satisfied with what i write.

Additionally Lara Croft related stories are coming down the production line. I'll also be stepping back into Sdg pretty soon to cover a wide range of fandoms first up will be Witcher but the events have been shortened to only the important things. I'm not giving out any release windows because quite frankly i know if i do i won't meet them. i wanted to post Lloyd's next chapter as well as i quit today. That was the plan about a month ago. However this past week my GF saw my plan and basically told me to stop. She let me know that this is my only time off for a while so i should enjoy it while i can. So this past week I've basically been taking it easy. Problem with that is i keep getting new ideas which I've actually written down so i won't forget them.

All this said thanks for paying attention to me and i hope you enjoy your new year. To people that like i quit. I don't think any of you have a clue as to that story's direction. You soon will though. To people that like fallen kingdom i have many twists in store for you. To those that follow my kp stories i promise I'll be as regular with those as i am with Spidey moving forward. To those that like SSM rejoice because the prioritization is returning. To those that like my story Fallen and Reaver. Watch out in Hunt for Spider-Man a character to rival Reaver is coming real soon. I'm actually gonna let you guys name him. And yes it's a male. or a robot. Haven't really decided though. Once again have a Happy New year.


	24. Danger in the alley

**I'm going to start this on a happier note. i saw a Thursday showing off endgame. I'm pretty sure that one moment with Spidey is a not to Spidey harem Fanfics. People who've seen it know what i mean. Additionally I** **was not going to let April go by without updating this story. That said writing this week was extremely difficult. My grandfather passed away quite literally the same early Friday morning in the middle of the night after I had watched endgame. He had a second stroke two weeks ago and had been in a coma ever since. My family knew it was coming after the first stroke two years ago but still. i have a funeral to go to this Saturday and I've never had to bury a family member this close to me before so I'm distracting myself by writing. Thank you for your time and please review.**

There are some people the whole world should fear. There are some people with minds so brilliant they bring fear to any that encounter their prowess. There are some minds that cannot be manipulated or controlled by any means. Now I ask you what happens when a mind like that was in a body equally as deadly.

Imagine a mind more brilliant at deduction and attention to detail than Sherlock Holmes multiplied with a lack of morality and a penchant for planning that could only be comparable to the likes of Hannibal Lecter. A walking library of knowledge that contained the entirety of human history and therefore humanity's future. Now imagine if it's prowess physically matched it's mentality.

She had many codenames. She had many aliases. She answered to no one save for her handlers. You would think that ,with as dangerous a being as she was, she would be running Hydra instead of being a field agent. But she was waiting on someone and this was all merely to kill time. The nickname she had been given in her division of Hydra was the spider of spiders. Her name ,as far as the world was concerned, was Aranea Voras. More specifically she was called Lady Aranea of Voras. She was Juri Han's partner. The most dangerous criminal mind on the planet as well as the deadliest body in the world were in her possession.

Unlike her partner she seemed to care very little about Spider-Man. Whenever the pair had a mission in New York Aranea would wonder off. Whatever the reason she had never given Hydra any reason to question her loyalty and so they allowed her her distractions. The main reason is because she could very well rip out the very heart of Hydra killing it instantly and leaving no chance of a head to regrow. This woman was now wondering the streets of New York while Juri and Shocker planned their trap.

 **(With Peter)**

 **(Insert Billie Eillish when the party's over)**

Peter was walking home from Liz Allan's house. He had spent the past two hours in her home... Well do I really need to spell it out. Now normally Peter would have never done what he did. Especially so soon after losing his girlfriend Betty Brant quite literally hours ago. However ,as those of you who read the Emma Frost Marvel moment will no doubt know, Peter's moral compass had been tweaked earlier in the day. A permanent change. So what was it that Emma Frost changed about our favorite arachnid themed hero? The answer is several things but the biggest would be Peter's stance on casual sex.

Being raised a devout Protestant Peter rarely even entertained the thought of sex before marriage as a child. Later as he grew up Peter changed it to sex outside of a dedicated relationship. Basically girlfriend or wife. Now well it was the same however it was the same except for an obvious reason. He didn't consider just straight up casual sex as a bad thing. For those that haven't figured it out that means sex outside of a relationship was okay to Peter now. And that feeds directly into his problem tonight ladies and gentlemen. Both of them but we'll get to the second one in a sec.

When Liz invited Peter into her home and let him know she didn't have any family in her home. Peter obviously understood what she was really saying. Especially when he considered the fact that she had been flirting with him heavily as of late. He knew in that moment he could have sex with Liz and he'd also have no repercussions whatsoever. So ,contrary to what most people expected him to do, he turned around and pounded her pussy for the past two hours. And yes part of it was the fact that his girlfriend of several months had just dumped him out of nowhere.

After Liz passed out Peter decided it would be better if he slept in his own home tonight. He figured Aunt May would get suspicious if he hadn't returned home by morning. A simple phone call could explain Liz parents not being home ,and well Peter didn't want to even risk that scenario. Still Peter had tears in his eyes as he walked home thinking about Betty. She was his first girlfriend ever. Yeah there was an age gap but seriously 8 years wasn't all that much. If he had been 80 and she 88 no one would think it strange. But 20 and 28 people would frown upon such a relationship.

 **(Insert DJ Khalil Elevate)**

Peter dried his tears as he made his way home. And this is where I present to you his second problem of the night. He stumbled upon an attempted rape. Now Peter would go on to stop countless scenes like this over his lifetime but as for right now he was at a loss. He knew it existed in the world but he couldn't fathom what kind of lame idiot would force himself on a woman. Just thinking about it made Peter sick. And slightly disappointed in his fellow man. Then again he knew the reverse existed. That is to say men getting raped and yes raped not molested by women. Perhaps fellow human was a better term. Then again Peter wasn't all together human either.

Now you may be wondering why this particular rape is important. Well the identity of the potential victim is what's important here. Jessica Jones, Peter's classmate. A person he doesn't know well who harbors a massive crush on him. Now the reason Jessica was out so late was simple. She was running away from her family if only temporarily. However she made the mistake of running into a serial rapist who just so happened to have a reason to be in Forest hills this night. And by just another set of circumstances or perhaps it was fate Peter was walking home at exactly the right time to witness this thug trying to force himself onto to Jessica.

"No! Get off me you freak Somebody help." Jessica yelled out as loud as she could. Though considering she was in an alley with no soul seemingly nearby Jessica nearly gave up on the thought of not getting raped in the very near future. Still she maintained her fight with her assailant. That's when she heard the last voice she thought she'd hear that night.

Now most writers would like to point out that Peter would probably put on his suit before rescuing her. Or they would say Peter would try and save her without potentially exposing his identity as Spider-Man. Not me.

The moment Peter heard her cries for help he didn't even think twice. He decided he would investigate what was going on and take appropriate action. He never considered his identity as Spider-Man. He just knew somebody might need help.

"Hey! What's going on here?!?"

"None of your business kid. Now get out here."

"Please help me." Jessica said from underneath the man.

"Shut up bitch." The creep said. He then attempted to slap her. I'll now point out that Peter was a pretty sizable distance from them. So using his enhanced speed Peter intercepted the man's hands and threw him off Jessica.

"That was a big mistake kid." The man said as he pulled out a knife.

"And pulling out a knife against me is a big mistake."

"You talk big kid." The man then moved in to try and attack Peter. "But talk is cheap"

"Watch out Peter." Jessica called out as the man pulled out a gun from behind his back.

Do I really need to go over how bad this idiot got his ass handed to him. All it took was one right hook from Peter and the man was dropped like a sack. With that taken care of Peter went to check on Jessica.

"Um this might be an awkward question but do I know you. It's just... well you knew my name." Peter said while still checking on Jessica.

She had on a black blouse that had been completely ruined and ripped by her attacker. It left very little to the imagination. One leg of her ripped jeans was completely torn off. In short she looked a mess.

"Peter it's me Jessica. Jessica Jones... we have a few classes together. I'm always wearing black. I sit at the back of the class."

"Oh right Jessica."

'How could I forget my own classmate?'

Jessica looked past Peter at her unconscious attacker. Anger overtook her and the next thing she knew she was kicking the man in his balls. She kinda hoped she broke them so he'd never even be tempted to do something like that ever again.

Peter pulled out his cell and called 911. At the same time he had Paris scan the man from his phone's camera. What she found he didn't like in the slightest. He did a mental calculation.

'It takes approximately 2.5 tons to crush a set of human testicles.' Peter thought in his head before he too kicked the man in his balls. Peter applied 3 tons of force in his kick preventing any sort of potential use out of the criminal's dick. At least he thought really hard about doing it. However Emma's alterations weren't that strong an influence.

With that done Peter and Jessica waited for the police and paramedics to get to their location. In the meantime they talked trying to get to know each other at least somewhat.

If I'm being honest Peter did most of the talking. Jessica was freaking out dealing with her own internal dread. Peter was her crush after all. Eventually a very particular thought crossed her mind. Jessica was by no means a virgin mind you but she thought about giving to Peter was the bastard had tried to take. She really thought about offering her crush sex as thanks for saving her. Jessica wasn't usually shy but she was quiet. Peter's presence however usually multiplied her shyness and quiet nature. Tonight was different though.

So after dealing with the police and an awkward phone call to her parents she decided to make her offer. Too bad the moment Peter was done talking to the cops he made to head home. Jessica quickly caught up to him upon noticing him missing.

"Um I don't know how to ask this. Especially after what almost happened tonight but do you want to have sex? With me... Of course..." And then Jessica trailed off.

Peter just half smiled awkwardly in return. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Especially after what you just went through. Besides my girlfriend ,well I guess she's my ex girlfriend now, just dumped me hours ago."

'Not to mention I just had sex with Liz for the past two hours.' Peter thought to himself.

"Oh no. I just wanted to thank you for saving me. It's just I've..." She trailed off again.

'Why the fuck do you make me so shy. No one else makes me get like this. Get it together girl.' Jessica said in her head.

"Well I don't think it's such a good idea. I think the officers can get you home so bye and see you around."

Peter was silhouetted by the flashing police lights as they continued to question people in the vicinity. That didn't matter to Jessica any. She was trying to find the right words to get Peter to change his mind. Three words paused Peter in his steps to home. When Jessica Jones said

"I do anal."

 **(Insert bad guy Billie Eillish)**

 **(The following morning)**

Peter awoke to the sound of footsteps. The ladies of the house were all coming down from upstairs. Now normally this wouldn't worry Peter in the slightest. Indeed normally it shouldn't. This morning however was different. You see ,in his rescue of Jessica Jones and subsequent bringing her home to sleep on the same couch as him, he neglected to inform his Aunt May.

So you can imagine Teresa, May, Angelica, Felicia, and Mary-Jane's reaction to Peter with a girl cuddled up to him so early in the morning.

A drowsy Peter was vaguely aware of eyes being on him. What he was paying attention to more was his blaring Spider sense. That is until it's intensity forced him to focus.

"Peter I know you just got dumped but... WHAT THE FUCK!"

Well that woke Peter up. Aunt May cursing meant things were extremely serious. That's when his memories of the previous night came flooding back. Especially him not informing Aunt May of their extra houseguest. Or getting Jessica a change of clothes.

"Whoa Aunt May it's not what you think!"

'Actually it's exactly what you think.' Peter thought to himself.

After that Peter was dismayed to see Jessica waking up in her tattered clothes that all the girls were staring at.

A sleepy Jessica groggily said. "Will everybody please quiet the fuck down!?"

"Excuse me young lady." May said with authority.

That's when Jessica blirted out. "Wait where am I."

Of course seeing Peter made her memories of last night come back as well as the identity of the older lady looking at them both with anger etched in her features.

"Mrs. Parker I'm sorry to hear about your husband firstly . Secondly your nephew hear saved my life. And my virginity."

'Well that's a lie.' Jessica and Peter thought at the same time in their heads.

"Excuse me?" May asked in confusion. Her concern as a Christian woman shining through. At least the good kind anyway.

Last night I used the cover of the end of the year dance on my parents to run away from home. I ended up getting attacked by a creep but your nephew and my hero here knocked the man out.

"Peter knocked somebody out?" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"The bastar- uh sorry the criminal even pulled out a knife and gun on Peter but in like a single punch to his face the guy was out cold." The ladies in the room looked at Peter.

He responded to the looks with "Pressure points."

A quick but more elaborated explanation from Jessica abated May's anger. Peter single handedly stopping a rape had May beaming at her nephew for the rest of the morning. She told Peter how proud she was of him. How she knew Uncle Ben would have been as well. She also admonished him and made him promise to call the police if he was ever in a similar situation. She didn't want him handling those dangerous things by himself.

For breakfast she made all of his favorites. This of course meant wheat cakes. While eating Peter finally took notice of what Mary-Jane and Felicia were wearing. They had on his Spidey shirts. Except one of them was black. He didn't remember changing the color of any of his suits. Then again he thought maybe Felicia just had one of her own. Spidey merchandise was starting to sell. Maybe some stores had multiple colors? I would now like to invite you the audience to picture the ladies wearing their shirts and panties. No pants or other skirts for clothing. And the two ate breakfast dressed like that.

Peter's theory of Felicia's shirt not being his own was dispelled when she thanked him for his "Spidey pajamas"

"The material is so comfy. Did you make these yourself Parker?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that dear. I don't remember ever having to wash those." May said from her chair at the table they were sharing breakfast at.

"Yeah Aunt May. I only recently finished them. Haven't even worn then myself yet."

"You're probably gonna have to wash them like a gazillion times now." Teresa said as she munched on her eggs.

"Oh and why is that little Tigress?" MJ asked bemused. She had Teresa in her lap and the pair were sharing a plate. The visual had Peter thinking MJ would make a great mother someday as she helped Teresa cut certain things better. The image was ruined by her wearing his Spidey suit shirt but still.

"Cuz of all the girl cuddies."

That had the entire table laughing. That is until the radio took everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's your hostess with the most-est DJ Eri Strauss live at the Mezmerizing carnival in town for one week only. I'm encouraging you yes you listener to come on down and enjoy all the rides, all the games, and all the prizes. And for today only groups of three or more get to get in at half price and all children under the age of twelve get unlimited passes for free. We're located at the Allan lot 17..."

"That could be fun. Why don't you kids start your summer off with a bang." May said while sipping her coffee.

'I already have.' Peter said in his head.

"Yeah can you take me big brother." Teresa asked followed by the other ladies in the room and lastly by MJ.

"You know we haven't even known each other long and I'm already wrapped around your finger." Peter said as he played with Teresa a bit followed by putting his dish in the sink. "I guess we can go at about 1. Sound good?" After nods of agreement Peter made his way to his room. He found it to be a mess. Not exactly how he left it.

'I thought girls were supposed to be cleaner than guys." He thought. Pretty soon his attention was drawn to one of his experiments.

"Hello who is this and how did you get this frequency?" A mysterious but most certainly feminine voice asked.

"Why what's so special about it?" A masculine voice replied in honest confusion. His confusion could be heard in his very voice so after a pause the voice responded.

"This is a private Wakandan frequency." The feminine voice responded with a tint of anger to it.

Now that caught the male's attention. He was under the distinct impression Wakanda was mainly a farming nation. That ,technologically speaking, they were not that advanced. However to achieve the frequency he was tapping into would require some extremely advanced tech. Now the male knew Wakanda was hiding something. Maybe he could figure it out.

"My name is Peter Parker from Queens. i designed a machine to see if i could tap into frequencies that have never been used before. Currently theoretical frequencies and I've come to some success." Peter had signed all his theories that way and yet the scientific community still felt it was an anonymous person. Peter felt he could say the same here and whoever was on the other end still wouldn't be able to locate him.

"Wait as in the person posting all the theorems online?"

"Yes the very same."

After that the mystery voice ,whom Peter was still calling mystery lady in his head, and Peter began geeking out over science. She went over her discoveries with him. She even pointed out some things Peter had never thought about and vice versa. She had an African accent to her which Peter was finding oddly endearing. After hours of conversing back and forth the mysterious voice said she had to go but before she disconnected she gave Peter a Gmail in which they could connect later on.

 **(With mystery lady)**

"Shuri who are you taking to?" A tall and handsome African man said as he sat down while flanked by several women who took seats at a different table.

Shuri while looking under the table had located the source of the Peter Parker voice using her Wakandan phone's gps. 'Forest Hills...' She thought to herself before she looked up and smiled brilliantly at her brother.

"Nothing important brother" She replied but then she looked at what her brother was wearing on his feet and had only one response. "What are those!?!"

At that T'Challa grinned "What my royal sandals?"

"Seriously you and Dad ask me out to a public restaurant and you wear that?" She ducked her head down in embarrassment as some of her more wealthy classmates at ESU were in the same restaurant.

"I told him not to but you know how stubborn your brother can be sometimes." Shuri's father and King said as both of his children stood at attention at his presence causing him to chuckle. "We are in public my children we need not be so formal."

With that King T'Chakka sat down and his guards departed to a table for themselves.

 ** _(Wakandan language)_**

 _"So what brings you both here." Shuri asked as she was highly suspicious of them._

 _"We were invited to a party by Norman Osborn. He apparently has some invention that Wakanda would be interested in." King T'Chakka responded with a knowing laugh._ _At that Shuri narrowed her eyes._

 _She knew bullshit when she heard it. Her father hadn't given two shits about Oscorp since Richard Parker died. That's when it hit her._

 _'No way.' She thought to herself._

 _"You two came to check up on me." But in the inside she was wondering if her dad's friend Ben Parker's nephew was the Peter Parker she had just finished talking with._

 _"However last night the notorious Burgler the Cat and a new one calling themselves the Black Cat stole a vibranium artifact we loaned the local museum."_

 _"So you want me on tech support to help you get it back?" Shuri asked._

' _Ah_ _so that's why they called for this meeting.'_

 _"Today will be a test. I wish to see how far your brother can go on his own before allowing him to take up the mantle of Black Panther. Should he pass he'll be one step closer to succeeding me to the throne." King T'Chakka informed._

 _"Despite the crime taking place in New York you didn't have to get me involved. What I'm trying to say is you still haven't said why you both are visiting me?"_

 _"Your brother said he'd trust no other to guide him on his mission." The King said simply enjoying being with his offspring._

 _"Oh so you want me to babysit you. Is that it brother?" Shuri taunted while also laughing._

 _"Hey! I could just as easily get someone else." T'Challa responded while horseplaying with his sister._

 **(Daily Bugle)**

"BRANT! BRANT! WHERE IS MS. BRANT." As 3j went about his building's top floor offices yelling for Betty it was Robbie Robertson who restored some small amount of order.

"Jonah." Robbie said calmly while grabbing onto the Editor.

"ROBBIE HAVE YOU SEEN MISS BRANT?" Jonah yelled point blank into Robbie's poor earlobes causing the man to have to wait for his hearing to normalize after a few moments.

"Jonah don't you remember? Betty turned in her resignation. She's moving to Chicago today."

"Oh yeah that's right." Jonah admitted sheepishly while scratching his head in minor embarrassment.

"What's this all about? Why do you need her all of a sudden?" Robbie said while shaking his head.

"You're my number two and you haven't heard? Victor von Doom is opening up the borders to Latveria to a select few media outlets worldwide. The Bugle is being one of the selected outlets. From the message we received every reporter will be allowed to conduct a one on one interview. Problem for us Robbie is all our reporters are too chicken to go to Latveria. I know Miss Brant would have more balls than these other laze abouts."

'Hold up the sovereign of Latveria was opening his borders up to the press? Doom must have had something really important to say if that is the case.' Robbie wondered.

"Wow Jonah that's really good news. I mean an interview like that would be a real boost to business."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't worry Robbie I'll think of something." With that Jonah went back into his office quieter than he had left it.

 **(Back with Peter at the carnival)**

When Peter's got to the Mezmerizing Carnival and games the first thing he did was go straight to the bumper cars. Not that he had a choice as Teresa quite literally ,and using a surprising amount of force on a guy with enhanced strength, all but dragged Peter to the bumper cars area. Because these cars required two people to drive the group paired up. It should come as no surprise that Teresa claimed her big brother as her partner. Gwen ended up with Aunt May while MJ teamed with Angel. Felicia Hardy ended up with Jessica Jones. She was actually content to watch from outside the arena but she didn't turn down Felicia's invitation. The group had a little bit of a death match with Peter and Teresa coming out the victors.

Leaving that Peter spent at least some alone time with each lady. With Gwen he spent time in a nauseating tunnel of love that the pair would spend years mocking. With Jessica Jones he found himself turned around by a house of mirrors. With Angelica he was partnered with her for mini golf. With Felicia he had to go on the Carnival's scavenger hunt. You can imagine how easy finding and stealing things came to the alter egos of Black Cat and Spider-Man. Peter went on various Merry go rounds with both his sister and Aunt. He actually spent several moments winning various Grand prize stuffed animals for his baby sister. Biggest was a Spider-Man plushie from a water shooter game. And an stuffed elephant from the basketball game.

Now normally Peter wouldn't show off with his powers. Especially not for personal gain. It didn't matter how small the gain was. This was just another example of the moral fibers that Peter possessed changed by Emma Frost.

While waiting for the highest roller coaster in the place Son of the Beast (Google search King's Island for reference) Peter ran into the Allan Family. I think you all can paint yourself a picture of how awkward that moment was for Peter and Liz. Especially considering Peter and her Dad would end up bonding over nerd science. But it shouldn't surprise the audience since I already mentioned this event took place on their company's lot.

"Hey Liz." Peter greeted with some apprehension in his voice.

"And who might you be?" Papa Allan interjected.

"Peter Parker sir."

"Hmph so you're the one that's been tutoring my princess." The various schoolmates with Peter snickered behind him when they heard that one.

"Um yes sir. I'm sorry sir but I've just got to ask. How did you get your industrial glue to last so long. I myself have been experimenting with a type of super strong adhesive but it keeps dissolving after an hour."

"Despite how smart you may be for a high schooler I'm certain the formulas involved would fly over your head."

Mr. Allan was then stupified when Peter cited the entire formulas back to him including some of the secret ingredients. Mr. Allan then became flustered when he realized he'd been talking to the world famous Richard Parker's son. Safe to say he was humbled after that.

While her father and future baby daddy spent time talking science and being nerds with Teresa chiming in every now and then, Liz was busy feeling internally. See she wanted to get Peter alone so she could yell at him. After all her pussy still hurt from what he did to it..

The last few things I want to cover with you guys is just what Peter did with MJ. You see back at home Peter put his black suit under a microscope. He discovered that it was s living organism. Peter figured it came from the shuttle from the previous night. The reason I bring up this in connection with MJ is that she brought Peter his suit back. I might also add washed. So while Peter put on his Spidey suit under his everyday clothes as per usual MJ distracted him while talking through the walls. The effect was just long enough for Peter to not see the black goop leave his other suit and cascade over this one. So what did all that mean. Right now Peter was wearing his infamous and famous Black suit and it's all MJ's fault for distracting Peter.

Now back to Peter's alone time with MJ. The first was as the strength test game. You know you whack the machine as hard as you can, which will raise a lever and if your strong enough you'll hit the bell. Pete's spider enhanced strength was currently multiplied by his alien. I don't think I need to point out how easy it was for Peter to win MJ the LeBron James autographed basketball grand prize. The next alone time the two had was for the roller coaster The Beast. After that the two were alone again with for the ferris wheel. Peter couldn't help but remark that this was more romantic than the tunnel of love he and Gwen went on.

For some reason Peter didn't realize he had been flirting with the red head the entire time they were together. He constantly complimented how beautiful she was. This eventually led to the final destination of the evening. An Indian fortune teller. I know right not exactly what you would end an epic Carnival day on.

"Oh Peter look let's try this out." MJ said while dragging Peter to the tellers booth.

"Hello patrons."

"Hi I'm Peter and this is Mary-Jane."

"Hello Peter and MJ."

"How... How did you know her nickname was MJ."

The man's reaction was to point at the FORTUNE part of his fortune teller sign while replying with. "I am but a STRANGER but I do believe my occupation speaks for itself. You must know for every fortune given I give a fortune in gifts as well. He then gestured to a box of knick knacks behind him.

After paying MJ went first. "Hmm? Your past and you present are filled with violence. So is your future young lady. But do not be alarmed for it is not the violence of survival nor the violence you are used to. It is violence in defense. Violence to protect your family and all you hold dear. I see a red queen. I see a woman that seizes the powers shared with her and makes them her own.

Next the man held MJ's hand and placed a glowing green gem in her it. "With a future like yours I can think of only one sole gem suitable as a reward. Protect your strong soul Ms. Watson."

Next was Peter. "I see a legacy that can never be matched. I see you reaching heights that can only be described as beyond belief. I see a web of support with golden bonds. I see love, pain, anguish and terrible loss. But I also see hope, happiness, gratitude, and recognition. I rarely give advice but for you young man my advice is for you to grow. I see Divinity young man."

"With a fortune like yours I see only one reward as fitting." With that the old Indian man produced a ring with many precious stones of many colors covering it in single file. "This is the ring of letters. For you above all others need always have something to say. It is said that if your will is strong enough this ring can bestow Essokinesis to any individual."

 **(Aunt May's house)**

"You know I just realized something Peter. What am I going to do with a green glowing rock?"

"Yeah I don't know why he'd give you the rock and me the ring." Peter said and he and the others were messing around in his room while they all waited for various people to come pick them up.

"Wanna trade?" MJ asked.

"Sure" with that Peter slipped around MJ's neck a necklace with the ring looped as it's pendant. Peter just slipped the green rock in his pocket.

 **(Anansi's realm)**

"Did you really just give that couple those...?" The Spider god asked as he watched Peter from the web.

"Yes. Yes I did." The Stranger replied.

 **So I wonder which infinity gem they got?**


End file.
